


Sabriel/Destiel Oneshots

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Cute, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dom Sam Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, M/M, Sabriel Week 2019, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 44,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: (Smut/Fluff) Book for my spn ships





	1. All I Want For Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic here on a3o so hope you guys like it
> 
> \- 
> 
> Sabriel College!au 
> 
> Ps. I don't actually celebrate Christmas because of my mom but I love the idea of it! 
> 
> -

-

It was Christmas and instead of flying home for the holidays Sam was stuck at Stanford with his boyfriend, every flight having been cancelled 

He was really looking forward to seeing his family again, his older brother Dean who was more like a bestfriend, his mom who'd talk his ear off about meeting Gabriel and his Dad who'd laugh as she did it 

But instead for the first time ever he was spending Christmas without his family 

So he buried himself in school work and ended up passing out for a good couple hours next to his boyfriend, but when he woke he found that Gabriel was not in bed at all 

Huffing annoyedly and rolling his eyes he got out of bed to see what the hell Gabriel was up to now, and didn't really bother to put a shirt on 

He noticed that the door was already opened which wasn't that strange, but what was were the snowflakes that lead him into the living room

When the snowflakes stopped he was standing in the middle of the living room and was getting more annoyed but the minute "Seriously? it's 3 am Gabe what the hell are you doing?" All he got back was the sweet sound of silence before music began to play and Sam noticed the song almost instantly, it was Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' 

Gabriel walked out from wherever he was hiding and Sam looked him toe to head; he was wearing red and white striped socks, and sexy Santa outfit, red boxers with fluffy white at the bottom that had red suspenders that went over his arms and sat on his shoulders and finally the classic Santa Clause hat

Sam burst out laughing at the sight "Oh my god Gabe-" He swallowed trying to tone down the laughing, he nodded "I- am so turned on right now" 

"Merry Christmas" Gabriel smiled strutting up to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his neck letting Sam's hands fall to his waist "This is the best gift ever" Sam chuckled softly 

"Only the best for my moose" Gabriel grinned and Sam frowned "How long have you been planning this?" He asked curiously knowing that Gabriel was great at keeping secrets 

Gabriel shrugged and kissed his neck "Not long.. I know how much you wanted to go home this year" Sam smiled softly, his boyfriend really could be sweet

Gabriel nibbled his ear "Now are you gonna fuck me or what?" He whispered seductively and Sam scoffed lifting Gabriel up causing the him to yelp in surprise "Ah!" He laughed and Sam walked them over to the back of the couch sitting Gabriel on it as they began in a heated and passionate make out session with tounges, nipping of lips and soft moans

Sam pulled at one of Gabriel's suspenders before letting it go with a 'snap!' making Gabriel harder at the feeling, Sam then let the suspenders fall down to Gabriel's sides before he focused his attention on Gabriel's un-bruised neck 

He attacked and kissed until he felt there were enough hickey's, pulling away from Gabriel with a sharp look "Knees now" He demanded and Gabriel growled inwardly before obeying 

Sam stood back a bit a giving Gabriel space as he went to his knees, looking up before pulling down Sam's shorts so his hard cock could spring at him, he gripped Sam's length firmly maintaining strong eye contact as he licked the base of Sam's cock making him break eye contact and gasp as Gabriel took all of him bobbing his head and swirling his tounge all while pumping him slightly 

Sam moaned, fuck he was getting close, but he didn’t want to come just yet, he cursed quietly before pulling at Gabriel's blonde locks and away from his cock, the man on his knees frowned

Sam pulled him up and turned him around bending him over the couch causing his hat to fall onto the pillows and pulling down his sexy boxers just enough so that Sam could see his hole

Gabriel smirked, he was all for being a power bottom but Sam's force turned him on more than ever and was the sexiest he had ever seen 

He smiled as Sam smacked Gabriel's bare ass lightly before easing the red jeweled butt plug his boyfriend had shoved up there earlier, he stroked his hard cock few times, slapping it on Gabriel's ass cheek before grabbing Gabriel's hips and ramming into him without warning 

Gabriel's eyes were lost at the back of his head as Sam fucked him over the couch, he would probably never admit it but being bent over like this was a lifelong fantasy that sent blood to the all the right places 

Sam groaned as he went faster slowly losing himself "You look so good like this" Gabriel screamed out when Sam hit his spot "OH, fuck!" He couldn’t even form words anymore just gasps and moans as he was slammed into repeatedly 

"Sam- fuck-" Gabriel tried to get the words out to warm his lover that his orgasam was nearing but the pleasure was so immense that he could barely get a word out, he just let Sam fuck him until had came, which surprisingly didn't take very long 

Sam moaned loudly and buried himself deep in Gabriel as he came, his vision going blurry for a minute before he could see agian, Gabriel on the other hand, his dick had already been dripping cum and it was forming a small puddle down on the floor as he had his head buried in a pillow, panting hard until he got hold of his breath 

He groaned biting his lip as Sam finally pulled out leaning on the couch he bent down and kissed Gabriel on the head "Merry Christmas babe" 

Sam laughed and stood up walking his naked self to the shower when he was met with the silent middle finger from Gabe 

..It was a Merry Christmas indeed 

-

Bonus because I just had too  
-

Sam and Gabriel sat in front of fire wearing their ugly Christmas sweaters, Sam in a snowman one and Gabriel with a reindeer (get it?) as they opened the last few of their presents, some from friends and some from each other

"Aww right!" Gabriel exclaimed happily "Charlie got me a bag of candy!" Sam sighed and took the bag from his hands "Yeah I'll just take that" 

Gabriel pouted "It's Christmas!"

"Yeah, and you already have four candy bags just like that one in the kitchen" 

"Your point?"

Sam laughed and handed Gabe his present, he unwrapped the box excitedly and gaped in awe of what was inside it, it was a beautiful gold wing pendant and he immediately knew what it meant because Sam always called him his 'little angel' 

He smiled "You really are something Winchester" He handed it to Sam to put it on him "If this your way of proposing to me, I accept" 

Sam froze and Gabriel gasped placing a hand on his chest "Oh my god are you proposing to me?!" 

Sam shook his head "No!- not yet at least" Gabriel raised his brow suspiciously before turning around and pulling out 3 boxes "Okay- I have one more present for you- well more like presents" 

Sam read the note that was one of the boxes 'Because you couldn't be with us this year' -Mom

"Gabriel you didn't..?" Sam's eyes started to water when he realised what the presents were, they were from his parents and his brother 

"I know that your family means everything to you, so when you couldn't go home for Christmas I called Dean and asked him to ship your presents over here" He shrugged "It's no big deal really" 

"No big deal?- Gabe.." Sam couldn't hold back the tears anymore "I don't.." He broke off and hugged Gabriel crying into his chest "I don't deserve you" 

Gabriel kissed him on the head "You deserve everything Sam Winchester"

-


	2. The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To Is When I'm Alone With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel

Dean was lying down in the motel room they were currently staying while they worked a case something about vamps or whatever as he waited for Sam to come back with food 

"Cas...Cas...Castiel...Dude answer me...Cas...Pleeasse" Dean whispered quietly praying for the Angel after a few minutes Dean gave up and continued to stay in silence and just wait for his brother

Suddenly the sound of wings filled the room and Cas appeared standing in front of Dean's bed "Cas!" Dean said surprised by Cas' sudden appearance 

"Hello Dean" Cas said sitting down on the edge of the bed "What are you doing here ?"Dean asked "You prayed for me, I apologise for the delay" 

"Oh yeah it's fine" Dean said sitting up next to Cas "How are you, Sam mentioned that your still searching for Abbadon"

Dean nodded "Yeah, it's just we still haven't found a way to kill her"

Cas put a hand on Dean's shoulder "I understand Dean but you should be easier on yourself"

"Thanks Cas" 

"Dean can I ask you a question" 

"Sure, I guess" 

"Have you ever been in love?" Dean was shocked by Cas' question was Cas in love with someone? Another angel or a human? Dean stopped mentally freaking out and thought about it was he ever in love I mean there was Cassie but that didn't last and Lisa and Cas but couldn't tell his best friend that he may or may not be in love with him "No, I don't think so Cas" He answered finally 

"Oh..ok" Cas said almost as if he was disappointed by Dean's answer "Why are you asking anyway ?"

"No reason.." Cas said he was so quite Dean almost didn't hear him "Cas what's wrong you can tell me anything" Dean said trying to reassure his friend 

Cas thought for a moment about what would happen if he told Dean the truth would Dean laugh in his face,be disgusted by the angel but Cas didn't care anymore he didn't want to keep this secret seeing Dean with all those girls knowing he'll never have him the way Cas wanted 

Cas forced his head upwards to look at Dean " I like you Dean I.. love you" Dean's eyes widened and they stayed like that for a while so long that Cas got scared and attempted to apologise "I-I'm so-sorry I sho-" 

Dean pulled Cas close and their lips were almost touching, Dean didn't want to scare Cas away he looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of the man before him and stared-he was truly in love with Cas since the day they met he was infatuated by the angel Dean kissed Cas softly closing the gap between them he placed his hand on the other side of Cas' face kissing him slightly harder Cas kissed Dean back opening his mouth letting Dean's tounge slip in Cas kissed Dean harder letting him know it was okay to be less gentle Dean understood Cas' sign and roughly pulled Cas closer and Cas stifled a moan Dean's lips left Cas' much to both of there disappointment they breathed heavily missing the warmth of each others lips "I love you too Castiel" Cas smiled he secretly loved it when Dean said his full name 

Dean decided he was tired and that he wasn't going to wait any longer for Sam (I'm freaking yawning rn )but he didn't want Cas to leave 

Cas realized this and moved to lay down on the bed Dean lying down next to him cuddling Cas in his arms mumbling the words "My angel"   
Not long before falling asleep 

\---------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke up to the realisation his angle was gone he rolled over and faced the ceiling hoping Cas meant what he said the other night, about loving him 

He didn't get long to think about it as his brother pulled him out of his thoughts

"Morning Dean" Sam said handing his brother a cup of coffee

"Sam..what time is it" Dean said sleepily 

"9:15 am" 

"When did you get back last night ?"Dean asked hoping Sam didn't see Cas in his bed when he got back 

"Around 7 why?" Sam asked curiously

"And I was alone right?"

Sam gave a weird face and how strange Dean was being "Yeah- you scared I saw your latest hook-up?"

"No just..wondering"

They sat in silence for a few moments leaving enough time for Dean to build the confidence to tell Sam about him Cas, I mean Sam is his brother he'll except him right? 

"Sam I can tell you something ?"

"Sure.." Sam said suspiciously

"Uh..um" Dean cleared his throat "I like girls.." Sam scoffed "Dean everyone knows that" Dean took a deep breath before continuing "and..guys"

The room was silent for a few seconds before Sam spoke "Oh..ok"

"..You're ok with that? You're not-"

"Dean your my brother so what if your Bi,and you forget I had a boyfriend in 8th grade and in college or when me and Gabr-..." Sat stopped himself before be said too much 

"You did?, wait you dated a guy before Jessica ?"

Sam rolled his eyes "Also the siren that almost killed you was a guy"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Sirens transform into a body that they know will be able to seduce they're prey"

"Oh-wait why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you didn't know or that you weren't ready to tell me do I didn't want to push it, anyway why are you telling me this now?" Sam asked taking a sip of his coffee 

"Because...whenyouwentoutlastnightIprayedtoCasand -"

"Woah Dean slow down I can't understand you" 

Dean sighed "I prayed to Cas last night while you were out he told me he loved me I said it back I kissed him and we fell asleep and.."

Sam raised a brow "Now you think you scared him off"

"Kinda I don't know.." Dean thought for a moment "Wait you heard me when I said Cas right?"

"Yes" Sam nodded 

"Our friend you know the angel..with the wings"

Sam chuckled "Dude everyone knew you had a thing for Cas- or the other way around even Bobby thought you two were dating"

"-Really?!"

***

After some advice from Sam to just 'talk to him' or whatever, Sam left to question more people for their case leaving Dean enough time to talk to Cas 

"Castiel..please I know you can hear me"

"Hello Dean" 

"Cas" He said surprised "I didn't think you'd show after.."

"Why wouldn't I ?" Castiel asked curiously "Well you were gone when I woke up I thought you might be having second thoughts about last night"

Cas tilted his head to the side "I left because I thought you wouldn't want Sam to know about us just yet"

Dean blushed "Oh well thanks Cas but I already told Sam this morning"

"Really ?"

"Of course " Dean said walking towards the angel "I should of told you a long time ago the moment we met I was left awestruck slowly realizing how I felt, forget heaven I knew that I would never truly be happy if i didn't have you, I love you Castiel and I want everybody to know it" He said as he placed his hands softly on the sides of Cas' face pulling Cas into an almost kiss

"You're my angel" 

Dean pulled Castiel into a soft and loving kiss Cas kissed back immediately Dean smiled at that and pulled away from the kiss much to Cas' small grunt of displeasure which caused Dean to chuckled slightly Cas blushing profusely 

"God" Dean breathed "I love you"

"I love you too Dean"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song this chapter is based on is 'Deep End' by Birdie

Dean and Cas have a sort of strange relationship, their friends their family and their enemies know it, it's what makes them vulnerable- the way they stare into each others eyes or share a hug for way too long, the way they are able to tell each other anything being completely open and honest, the way they don't judge one another for any bad decisions

When one of them is hurt the other can feel that pain, they have fought against angels and demons, heaven and hell just to save each other 

Their compulsive need to protect each other no matter what, the obvious jealously one feels when the other is happy with someone else 

It's the little things they don't even notice 

'Castiel he has this weakness, he likes you'

'You draped yourself in the flag of heaven, but it was all about saving one human right ?'

'Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul' 

'Castiel what you feel it's not right'

'Guys it's Cas! He's saved our asses more times than I can count'

'He was your boyfriend first'

'Well Cas not for nothing but the last time somebody looked at me like that I got laid'

'Dean and I do share a more profound bond'

'His true secret is revealed, He's in love with..humanity'

'I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition'

'Cas we need you.. I need you'

Maybe they did know it maybe they knew that they loved each other more than anything else but they were to afraid to say anything in fear of rejection? Not being excepted ?

But nonetheless after all the fighting 

The loving

The needing 

The betrayal 

The pain 

They had finally realised that all they needed was each other 

****

S11

"Dean you can't do this you can't sacrifice yourself !" Cas pleaded 

"Cas it's my fault I'm the reason she's doing this !"

"Dean please you..can't" Cas begged tears threatening to roll down his face 

"Cas.." Dean said quietly reaching a hand out to his best friend 

"Don't.." Cas said softly moving away from Dean "If your really going to do this than, you should know something first" 

"Know what ?" Dean asked now standing closer to Cas 

"I love you Dean" Cas closed his eyes to avoid seeing Dean's reaction after a few seconds he slowly opened them to the gentle feeling of something on his face Dean was holding him close looking up into Cas' eyes 

"Dean..I-"

"I love you too Castiel" Cas shuddered at the use of his full name Dean had rarely used it, Dean placed a soft kiss on Cas' lips smiling before pulling away a tear rolling down his cheek Cas couldn't believe what had just happened one minute ago they were fighting and now Dean had said he'd loved him 

"I love you Castiel that's...why I have to do this..for you please understand"

Cas closed his eyes for a moment if he truly loved Dean he had to respect his wishes "Okay.." He breathed 

The moment they were trapped in was so surreal they almost didn't belive it 

You don't find happiness, happiness finds you - Some random teenager on tumblr

Dean Winchester and Castiel angel of the lord were always destined to fall in love even if God himself didn't know it, but..well though they met years ago right now in the moment they tore down the walls around they're hearts and had confessed their love, 

That is where they're story begins 

****

: ) I don't know so don't ask I binged a bunch of spn stuff on insta mostly edits and I really wanted to make a lil short Destiel fluff 

ALSO 

Yes I may have gotten some lines wrong don't come at me I'm just rlly tired and I was listening to 'Sexy Back' when making this 

And this may or may not be an easter egg for 'Mom meet Husband' 

*Gives y'all Destiel being officially canon* 😊😊😊


	4. Homophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out about Sam and Gabriel

Warning!   
Minor Smut and possible triggers

You'll feel better when you wake up taking off your make up sun always seems to wash our fears away 

-Eden 

****

John Winchester was alive he had been for some time now, Sam and Dean of course had been happy to have their dad back and living with them and their angels in the bunker, John was still getting used to everything after they had filled him in on what had happened the past decade he had been dead 

The three Winchesters would go on hunts together like they used to and their angels would sometimes tag along for the ride per John's request he liked Cas and Gabriel he even thanked them for helping his sons 

But the only problem was Sam and Gabriel were engaged and Dean and Castiel were married with a kid, well it wasn't so much a problem more like a secret

They had to hide in their rooms just to be with their angels Dean, Cas and Claire had to leave the bunker to be a family, Dean had lied and told his father that Claire's mother had died during birth, so that they wouldn't have to send her to Jody's place and his dad of course still had no clue that he was bisexual or that Cas was Claire's father too

But it was even worse on Sam seeing as when he was 14 John had found out he had date with one of the boys from his class he had gotten so angry at Sam shouting insults and curses at his sons face even hitting him once or twice trying to 'beat the queer' out of him, causing Sam to swear off boys forever because as long as he knew he was 'disgusting'

But Sam's view on his homosexuality changed completely when he met Gabriel, he had at first denied his feelings for the archangel and listened to is fathers voice screaming in his head that it was wrong, but when he had finally ignored the voice and confronted Gabriel with his feelings the angel was more then happy to go out with him

Gabriel was very open with his pansexuality and not one bit ashamed of himself he taught Sam a lot about self love and excepting who you are and not giving a crap about what other people think cause' if God and the angels don't care who you sleep with why in the hell should you? 

They eventually started dating and after about 3 years of loving each other endlessly they both decided they wanted to get married to 'Enjoy the whole human experience' Gabriel had said 

Yes it was hard keeping their love life's from John seeing as he knew that Sam and Dean were both dating because they both had a ring on each of their fingers and to get him off their backs Sam told had told him that Dean's wife and his fiancé were hunters but they were to 'busy' to visit, it didn't stop John from being curious but at least he quit bringing it up so much 

****

Sam and Gabriel laid on their big bed, Sam was big spooning Gabriel and his nose was buried softly into Gabriel's golden hair smiling as he did it, Sam had always loved the moments like these even though it was just cuddling he just loved being close to Gabriel and in his opinion it was way better then sex 

Gabriel reached sleepily for his phone on the nightstand, groaning as he looked the time, he turned around facing Sam and yawning adorably "Sam we have wake up" He whispered playing with the hunters nose, Sam groaned "Nooo" 

"But we have to get up" Gabriel pressed 

Sam sniffed "Just five more minutes" Gabriel rolled his but nonetheless smirked as an idea appeared in his head, he slowly lifted the red sheets and dived under them his hands feeling up Sam's pants before tugging them down a bit, Sam shifted but didn't say anything Gabriel chuckled lightly under his breath

He grabbed Sam's cock firmly before licking up his size and taking him in bobbing his head up and down, instantly Sam's eyes shot open "Gabriel!-" He cut off as Gabriel started to go faster and he moaned hard "Fuck don't stop" He panted as his hands made their way down to the back of Gabe's head pulling slightly at his soft golden locks 

Gabriel hummed using a tad bit of his grace sending angelic vibrations all through Sam's body causing him to arch his back and push Gabriel down on his cock as he came panting breathlessly "Fuck" 

Gabriel licked his lips as he came up from under the covers smiling triumphantly only to be met with Sam's signature bitchface "Okay seriously Gabriel we've talked about this, what the hell?"

"You wouldn't wake up!" Gabriel protested "That doesn't mean you should do-that!" 

"I don't know why you're complaining Sammy, cause' I heard a whole lot of 'Oh yes oh don't stop'" Gabriel fake moaned, Sam rolled his eyes muttering "Yeah well..fuck you too" and closing the space between them fitting his lips perfectly on Gabriel's   
"You do know your hand is still on my dick right" Sam whispered through this kiss, Gabriel nodded "But you don't care do you?" Gabriel shook his head and Sam laughed 

Gabriel was just about to place his lips back on Sam's but paused when he heard the door open "Hey Sammy I heard talking is someone-"

"DAD" 

John stood in the door way staring wide eyed at the two, Sam and Gabriel both jumped away from each other as fast as possible and Sam couldn't help but think about what he would give to have this moment never happen 

The look on John's face was a mix of anger and disappointment a look Sam knew all too well, Sam flinched as he saw his father's hand curl up into a fist, Gabriel sat feeling terribly sorry for his fiancé

"Oh my-Dad I can-" Sam tried but he really didn't have anything to say, but he did know that he was screwed 

Luckily John didn't say anything he just huffed angrily and slammed the door shut 

Gabriel's eyes instantly went to Sam who was blabbering profusely his head was shaking and his breathing was rapid "He's gonna kill me-he's-he's gonna kill me he's gonna kill me"

Gabriel knew exactly what was happening, Sam was having an anxiety attack, he got them when he was scared, uncomfortable or worried about something, Gabriel had helped Sam over the years to overcome his anxiety and to this day he still knew how to calm Sam down but this time was different because of Sam's ptsd about his past with his father it was worse, making it something Sam would have to take control over on his own 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-Gabriel what the hell are we gonna do!" He yelled placing his hands on his head, Gabriel took Sam's hands and brought them down gently rubbing small circles with the skin on his fists "Calm down Sam you're fine you're fine okay?, I'm here I'm not going to let him hurt you" Gabriel tried to reassure Sam but truthfully he was scared for his fiancé he knew how much John had meant to Sam and how the thought of his own father hating him might just send him back to being that 14 year old who was terrified of his father 

Sam's breathing slowed down and he nodded his head slower hugging Gabriel tight "Okay Sam can you focus for me?" Gabriel asked and Sam whispered a small 'yes'

Gabriel smiled "Good, now all you need to do is get changed and wait for me I'll be right back" Sam started panicking at the thought of Gabriel leaving and grabbed Gabriel's waist to get Gabe to stay, Gabriel gently pushed Sam away "No no it's okay- it's okay I'll just be in the bathroom okay?"

Sam gluped but nodded "Okay" 

Gabriel kissed Sam's forehead before getting out of the bed and grabbing his phone from the nightstand running into the bathroom he shutting the door and to call Dean 

"Gabriel why the hell are you calling me? I'm busy" 

"Stop what ever nasty things you're doing to my brother, you need to find your Dad right now"

"What why what happened?" 

"He knows" Although Gabe couldn't see Dean's face he imagined it looked a hell of a lot worse than his reaction did

Dean knew how John was, he knew first hand his Dad was scary when it came to his sons dating men, and Dean did not want Sam to feel the same fear he did 

"How?!" 

"I can't speak right now Sam's having a anxiety attack I have to get back to him" And before Dean could say another word Gabriel hung up and exited the bathroom 

Sam was sat at the side of his bed repeatedly tapping his foot on the floor it was something he did to calm himself down the first time John had found him with a guy, Gabriel thought he remembered from when Sam had told him 

"Sam-"

"I-I'm okay I think it- it's fine he was going to find out sooner or later" Sam stood up "I have to talk to him" 

"Sam are you sure that's a good idea?" 

"It's the best one I got" Sam smiled half-heartedly and made his way closer to Gabriel "You know I will always love you right?,I still want everything we have ever talked about,I want us to get married, maybe even kids" Sam sighed "I don't regret a single day that we've spent together and I never will" He whispered 

"Damn just marry me now" Gabriel joked smiling lovingly, Sam doing the same before taking a deep breath "Okay I'm ready" 

****

Sam and Gabriel walked into the main room of the bunker Cas was standing next to Dean he looked angry and they could easily tell why Dean and John were having a shouting match and from what they could tell it was definitely about Sam 

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER IF HE LIKES GUYS?"

"IT'S WRONG DEAN YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW" 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what did John mean by 'Dean of all people should know' 

"HE'S YOUR SON!"

"HE STOPPED BEING MY SON THE SECOND HE BECAME A FAG!" 

"DAMN IT DAD CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S TERRIFIED OF YOU!"

"YOUR BROTHER IS AN ABOMINATION A SIN" 

Did his dad really hate him that much just because he was with Gabriel? 

Well apperantly he did because the second John's eyes spotted Sam he got 10 times worse but John somehow contained his anger

"Sam we need to talk" He said bitterly "Tell me that what I saw wasn't real"

Sam heard John's words but he didn’t feel anything those words meant nothing to him, and that's when he realised that he had stopped caring years ago, he was done, he realised the he was done trying to convince his father that who he was wasn't a bad thing because no matter what John would never accept who his son was 

Sam scoffed "Seriously Dad you can't pretend like you didn't just walk in on my making out with a guy" He retorted "Yeah what you saw was 100 percent completely real, Gabriel is my fiancé" 

John blinked "You're not serious?!" 

"Deadly" 

John came up close in Sam's face and the three people watching instantly feared for Sam's life "I thought I beat the fag out of you years ago boy!" 

Sam shrugged he honestly didnt care about what happend anymore "Nice try but you didn't" 

"You listen to me boy, I am yor father!-" 

"NO" Sam raised his voice "You listen to me-, you spineless worthless lonley good for nothing son of a bitch" He spat, he didn't see it but Dean was completely shocked at his brother but he didn't interfere he knew that with Sam and John's fights he should just let them 'work it out' but a part of Dean knew that this was beyond working out "You don't get to play the 'dad' card-hell you don't even get to play the family card" He said calmly trying to keep in his bubbling rage

"YOU WERE NEVER FUCKING HERE" He yelled "So you can throw around as many insults as you want call be a disloyal son, a fag, but what's the point? Huh?, you're choosing a hatred over your son?" Sam breathed a dry laugh

"I just feel bad for you man cause' you're gonna miss a lot of great things, my wedding, my kids.. but that's your choice so whatever dude I'm moving on with my life" Sam placed a hand on John's chest shoving him "You should too" 

John's fist lost all of its control and puched Sam straight in the face "Sam!" Gabriel screamed, Sam hadn't fallen to the ground he was still standing he wiped the blood from his mouth and pushed his messy hair out of his face before turning back to his father 

"Get the hell out of my home John" 

John looked at Dean expectantly but all he did was grab Cas' hand shocking his father and Sam even more before stating firmly "I want you gone before our daughter gets back, or I swear to God I will drag your sorry ass out myself" 

**** 

Ah! 

I rlly like this prompt except I hated typing the 'f' word a lot I seriously flinched everytime I used it

But this chapter is basically me turning how much I think John his a shitty father into reads 

(I'M JOKING) 

Sorry if the smut sucked iv been trying to add more detail into my work, but I would say I have improved from writing terrible BettyxJughead smut 2 years ago so I guess that's good 😊

I am making a pt2 of this so yeah I'm sure you guys will enjoy that 

And this is super irrelevant but I finally bought the peanut version of a Lion Bar and I can't wait to try it!

*Gives y'all Peanut Lion Bars*


	5. Messy One Night Stands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San gets drunk at a bar and runs into Gabriel

Sam sat in a random bar downing his 3rd beer, he knew that bars weren't really his thing but Dean was passed out in their motel room so he figured why not, the alcohol took his mind off the things he didn't want to think about anyway 

He was almost done with his beer as he spotted a certain golden haired archangel walking over to him, he was slightly taken aback for a second he hadn't seen Gabriel for the past week or so, he honestly thought the angel had ran off agian "Gabriel what are you doing here?" 

"Well I was sitting over there checking out this guy and then all of a sudden I'm just like wait a second I know that hair!" Sam laughed "How you been Sammy I mean this the last place I'd ever expect to see you" 

Sam sighed "I don't really know why I'm here?" He answered confusedly, "I've just got a lot on my mind lately" 

"And what?, alcohol is just going to wash all your problems away?" Gabriel said, him and Sam became somewhat friends after Gabriel 'came back from the dead' so he was always upfront with Sam about things, it was one of his many 'quirks' Sam liked about him

"For now it is" Sam muttered and took another swig of beer "Lay it on me" Gabriel said "Come on tell me what's runin' around in that cro-magnon skull of yours" 

Sam shook is head "I can't it's personal" 

"Great!,I love personal spill" Sam nodded "Okay.. but you have to drink 10 shots" Sam proposed "Since you're an angel you probably wouldn't feel just 1 shot" 

Gabriel laughed "Game on Sammy, just don't cry when I down 'em like water" 

****

They ended up getting completely hammered and forgetting the reasons why they started to drink in the first place, it was partly Gabriel's fault he had convinced Sam to drink way more than he bargained for 

"Hey-Sam you have got great hair" Gabriel giggled drunkenly "Hair, what a funny word- hairrr h-a-i-r"

"You have a cute giggle" Sam smiled "And stunning eyes" He said placing a hand on the side of Gabriel's face pulling him closer till their lips were almost touching "Imagine the things I could do to you-or you do to me, I'm not picky" He whispered, his eyes staring down at Sam's lips 

Gabriel let out a shaky breath "We should get outta here, maybe I don't have to imagine" He suggested pushing away from Sam and standing up wobbling on his feet, Sam stood up as well and took Gabriel to the back too the motel 

Sam got a room just for the two of them seeing as he didn’t need to be bombarded with Dean's questions in the morning

Before they had even made it into the room their lips were already stuck together in drunken passion, Sam reached behind himself to open the door leading them both into the room 

He shut the door and they both hurriedly kicked off their shoes, their lips not separating for a second, Sam gently placed a hand on Gabriel's chest before pushing him down on the bed

He crawled on top of Gabriel and joined their lips back together, Gabriel's hand slid up Sam's shirt as he flipped them over so that he was on top he attacked Sam's neck biting and sucking at the soft skin, Sam moaned in pleasure as Gabriel left purple marks all over his neck "Shirt" Sam breathed pulling at the thin fabric garding Gabriel's chest, Gabriel snapped his fingers "Better?" He asked

"Definitely" Sam smirked 

Gabriel's hands made their way down to the bottom corner of Sam's shirt, he tugged at it slightly before swiftly lifting it over Sam's head "Fuck Sam" Gabriel muttered in awe of Sam's impressive build "I take back everything I said about your rabbit food" Sam chuckled lightly under his breath, Gabriel smiled and kissed his way down Sam's chest making Sam shift at the wet feeling on his stomach 

Gabriel undid Sam's belt pulling it out of the loops in his pants ignoring his own painful erection, he un-zipped Sam's pants and pulled them down rufflly, Sam let out a small moan of relief, Gabriel cupped his hand around Sam's tight black boxers that didn't very well hide his growing erection "Gabriel" Sam breathed 

"Tell me" Gabriel cooed "What you want" He teased the band of Sam's boxers but didn't pull them down, "No" Sam quickly flipped Gabriel over pinning him down on the bed leaning down as if to kiss him "I'm top" He whispered seductively, Gabriel huffed blowing a strand of hair out of his face "I'm impressed Sammy, didn't think you had it in ya" 

"Tell me, what you want" Sam copied teasingly "Very funny Sammy" Gabriel rolled his eyes "What can you a simple human do to me an almighty archangel?" He whispered against Sam's lips, Sam chuckled and Gabriel back down on the bed harder "I guess we'll just have to see" 

Sam tugged Gabriel's pants off in one quick motion,pulling Gabriel's boxers over his cock and grabbing it firmly giving a few weak strokes before wrapping his mouth around it

Gabriel let out an unwanted gasp of pleasure and bit his lip trying to hold his moans in, Sam smirked he knew that he was getting to Gabriel but he didn't want to show it just yet, he raked his teeth up Gabriel's shaft as he bobbed his head up and down going faster by the second 

Gabriel was slowly losing control over his moans as he came closer to his much needed release "Holy crap Sam" He muttered quietly, his eye lids fluttered as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, Sam felt Gabriel twitch in his mouth, he swirled his tounge around the tip before popping off Gabriel's cock before he released

"What the hell" Gabriel groaned angrily "Turn over" was all Sam said, Gabriel huffed before complying and turning over onto his stomach, Sam pulled down his boxers and let out a relieved breath, he gave himself a few strokes twisting his wrist as he did so before grabbing Gabriel's waist and pulling him up aligning his dick with Gabriel's entrance

Gabriel gaped and his eyes widened at the feel of Sam's size, he gasped and dropped his head back with a moan as Sam started to enter him, the feeling of being spread open so suddenly without warning surprised Gabriel, he buried his head in the pillow in front of his to hide his slutty moans 

Sam gently grabbed a fist full of his hair and brought his head back "I want to hear you moan my name" He whispered and thrusted into Gabriel again "Fuck it's so big" Gabriel whimpered in ecatsy the pleasure spreading throughout his body "Who's dick is that fucking big" 

Sam pounded Gabriel harder into the mattress, archangel or not Gabriel knew he'd be feeling it for at least a week "..Sam" He breathed grinding his ass back onto Sam's cock "Holy fuck do that again" Sam moaned and tightened his grip on Gabriel's waist

"..Gabriel im-" Sam groaned loudly as he shot his hot cum inside Gabriel panting breathlessly, he didn’t stop though since Gabriel hadn't came yet his thrusts became sloppier with the sound of their skin slapping together, "Sam!" Gabriel exclaimed before cumming himself, cum shooting on the sheets in thick white ropes "Fuck" Sam pulled out of Gabriel and fell beside him still trying to come down from his high as the pleasure still coursed through his veins 

"'Almighty archangel' my ass" Sam muttered tiredly

"You caught me in a weak moment" Gabriel defended snapping his fingers so that they were both clean of cum, Sam didn’t say anything he just scoffed taking Gabriel's hand in his and cuddling close to him as they both fell asleep 

****

Gabriel yawned wincing slightly as he opened his eyes "Ugh what the fuck" He groaned rubbing his eyes, he felt something shift against him 'what the hell did I do last night' He thought before slowly turning around, he couldn't see the persons face but he knew that it was a guy 

He peeked under the blanket and huffed impressed with himself 'well apparently I did that' He smirked, the man shifted again this time he opened his eyes looking up at Gabriel and pushing the hair out of his face, Gabriel gaped "Sam!" He shockingly exclaimed, he mentally cursed at himself why in the hell would he sleep with a Winchester! 

"Gabriel" Sam said his voice was raspy from just waking up sexy Gabriel thought "What the hell" He muttered sitting up not realising that he was naked, "You might not want to do that" Gabriel suggested 

Sam shut is eyes shamefully "..Uh Gabriel?, why am I naked?" He asked not opening his eyes "I would like to know that too" Gabriel said awkwardly 

"..We did didn't" Sam groaned, "Yeah I think we did" Gabriel muttered, all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die 

"Shit" Sam whisper as the memories vaguely came back to him, "What was I that bad?" Gabriel asked 

"What?" Sam questioned before shaking his head "No-it's not that it's just-.." 

"What is it because I'm an archangel?, you don't want Dean to find out you slept with another monster?" Gabriel said rudely

"I don't think you're a monster Gabriel- it's just last night wasn't supposed happen..not like this" 

Gabriel raised his eyebrow "What does that mean?" 

Sam sighed "Remember last night at the bar?" Gabriel shrugged "Yeah-i remember you said you were drinking your thoughts away or something like that" 

"I was there because wanted to get something off my mind" 

"Which was?" 

Sam ran a hand over his face and sighed "I'm gay, full on" He said looking at Gabriel, though the angel could tell that he wasn't all that happy about it "Oh" Gabriel breathed "You don't seem that happy about it" He mentioned 

"Yeah well before last night I had never been with a guy before" Sam continued shyly, Gabriel's eyes went wide "Oh please don't tell me I was your first guy experience"

Sam bit his lip and nodded "Yep" 

"You couldn't have told me before we fucked!" Gabriel exclaimed, he was not the kind of guy you have your fist time with because he was all about one night stands but since this was Sam his friend it made everything even more complicated and he really didn't want to hurt Sam's feelings 

"I was drunk-and so were you!" Sam protested frustratedly, Gabriel sighed "Sam I-"

"-Don't Gabriel it was a one time thing I know, you don't have to give me the whole 'it's not you it's me' speech I get it" He said hiding the pain in his voice, It hurt to know that Gabriel wasn't interested in him and he would never say it out loud but ever since Gabriel's time spent in the bunker Sam had grown quite fond of the archangel, he was kind of the only thing keeping Sam from going insane 

Before either of them could say another word Sam's phone started ringing, he grabbed his pants from the end of the bed and dug his phone out of the pocket, he rolled his eyes "It's Dean" He muttered quietly before answering 

"Hey Dean" He said in a sarcastic cheery voice

"Where the hell have you been!" Dean yelled over the phone, Sam pulled his phone away from his ear "Shhh" He could hear Dean scoff on the other line "You're hung over aren't you?" 

"What does it matter Dean?" 

"Just get your ass back here now" Dean ordered angrily and hung up, Sam tossed his phone on the bed and looked back at Gabriel "I don't suppose you've seen my underwear?"

****


	6. Messy One Night Stands (pt2)

Hey Cas how is he?" Gabriel asked his b"rother nervously, it had been a few weeks since the 'incident' with Sam and for some reason he hasn't been able to get it off of his mind, he literally can't stop thinking about the Winchester, he's tried sleeping with other people to forget -one of the greatest nights of his life- but no luck every time whether it was a man or woman all he wanted was Sam 

His feelings for Sam aren't as new as you'd think, ever since Sam helped when Asmoudes tortured him he had felt a spark of warmth in his heart for the kind man, he obviously thought it was just a small thing I mean aren't you supposed to feel grateful to the person who basically saved your life? 

But Gabriel knew that it wasn't just gratefulness it was genuine attraction

"Sam is fine like always Gabriel, I don't understand why you can't just see him yourself" Cas groaned, he had been Gabriel's personal spy ever since his brother started to miss Sam and he was getting tired of it 

"Because Cassie!" Gabriel exclaimed "It'll be weird, I took his gay virginity and then I broke his heart he probably hates me!" He explained, Cas rolled his eyes "He doesn't hate you Gabriel, I think he misses you" 

"How do you know?" 

"I don't know for sure, but you didnt have to leave him again, you were also his friend" 

Gabriel frowned he never thought about it like that, he didnt think about what him and Sam were before they slept together, and he knew that Cas was right even if he couldn't be with Sam romantically they were still friends, He ran a hand over his face "I am so screwed Cassie" 

****

Sam hopped out of the shower, he dried his hair and wrapped a towel around himself before leaving the bathroom, he took out a pair of pants from his drawer and dropped his towel, he jumped when he heard a whistle "Gabriel?!" He exclaimed covering himself with the towel "What the hell!, are you doing?" 

"Aww" Gabriel pouted "Don't cover up, I liked what I saw" 

Sam rolled his eyes "Why are you here?" 

"What I can't visit a friend?" 

Sam blinked the look on his face was incredulous "You have been avoiding me for literal weeks!" He exclaimed annoyedly, Gabriel bit his lip "Well..actually-" 

"You ghosted me for weeks?" 

"Okay yeah that was..wrong of me" Gabriel admitted with a small awkward shrug before sighing sadly "Look Sam.. after that night I haven't been able to stop think about you, like seriously I can not stop thinking about you" Gabriel said and scoffed "Trust me I've tried" 

"Gabriel what the hell are you on about, I already told you that it's fine I get it"

"No Sam I you have to know why" Gabriel pressed softly

"Know what?"

"..I'm not a feelings person I'm very closed of to those kinds of emotions that's why I don't form any emotional attraction to people because I know that they'll eventually just leave me"  
Gabriel explained "That's why I made you feel like that night was just sex, but now I think that maybe you're different-that you won't just end up leaving.." Gabriel teared up as he put a hand on Sam's face 

"Gabriel" Sam's voice came out shaky and small "What are you saying?" 

"I hurt people Sam it's what I do and I'm scared that I'll just end up hurting you"

"Gabriel-" 

"-I'm not saying no to a relationship I'm just asking do you really want this, do you really want to be with me?" 

"..I love you" Sam admitted shyly, Gabriel froze for a second looking up into Sam's eyes, his heart beat faster and before he knew it he gently put a hand on the back of Sam's neck and pulled him down into a soft but rushed kissed 

Sam kissed back immediately fitting his hands perfectly around Gabriel's waist pulling him closer and kissing him harder, a small moan escaped the boarder of Gabriel's lips as he opened his mouth allowing Sam to slip his tounge past Gabriel's lips to kiss him deeper

Sam lifted Gabriel up and Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, and his arms around Sam's neck "Sam-bed" Gabriel panted, Sam laid him on the bed, breaking away from Gabriel's lips momentarily letting his towel fall to the floor 

Gabriel laid back amused and turned on at the sight of Sam's body "Oh, just take me now" He smirked chuckling a bit before snapping his fingers so that he was naked as well, Sam rolled his eyes "Shut up" He muttered and Gabriel smiled at the dark shade of red that tinted his cheeks, Sam titled his head and bent down close to Gabriel's face "Are you gonna fuck me, or just stare?" He whispered seductively 

Gabriel shivered and flipped Sam over on his back sitting on his crotch, Sam smiled letting Gabriel's hands roam his chest, Gabriel lightly pulled Sam up by is arms and into a playful kiss, he snuck his hand down to Sam's cock taking it in his hand, Sam moaned through the kiss in surprise as Gabriel started to jerk his cock up and down 

Gabriel pushed Sam back down onto the bed and Sam threw his head back into the pillow moaning quietly as Gabriel worked his 'magic', "Fuck Gabriel faster" Sam panted heavily

Gabriel moved his hand faster to bring Sam to the edge of his climax he did this for a few more seconds and when he felt that was Sam near his release he stopped his hand, Sam let out a whimper at the loss of pleasure "Ssh" Gabriel cooed running a finger over the pre-cum leaking from the tip of Sam's cock, Sam groaned "The hell?"

Gabriel shushed Sam and smirked, he pushed Sam's legs up gently slipping a finger through Sam's hole, he remembered that the first time him and Sam did the dance with no pants he was the one on the bottom bunk but since this was technically Sam's first time being the bottom he made sure to be careful and take his time, Sam drew in a cold breath at the weird feeling Gabriel gave him a look "It's okay" Sam assured and Gabriel added another finger, Sam shifted slightly but didn't protest, Gabriel began to scissor his fingers spreading Sam's hole trying his best not to cause Sam pain, he did this for a few more seconds scissoring his fingers around Sam's hole before pulling out and snapping his fingers for a bottle of lube

He rubbed some over Sam's hole before palming himself slowly panting lightly as he did so, he positioned himself between Sam's legs, the tip of his cock at Sam's entrance "Sam?" He looked up raising an eyebrow, Sam nodded "Yeah it's fine", "I'm not going to lie this will hurt like an s-o-b" 

"I know now just-OH" Sam gaped wide at Gabriels size, Gabriel entered him fast tearing him open, the pain was somewhat bearable but it still hurt bad, "You said I should do it" Gabriel muttered, Sam scoffed "Fuck you" Gabriel bent down burying his head in Sam's neck "Well I kind of am already fucking you" He used grace to stooth Sam's pain and instantly thrusted hard into Sam causing him to moan loudly, Sam dug his nails into Gabriel's back "Fuck Gabe.." Gabriel into Sam thrusted-faster-harder-deeper, he moaned in pleasure grunting hard, he grabbed Sam's body and quickly turned him and Sam over so that Sam was able to ride him, Sam placed his hands on Gabriel's chest panting as he rode Gabriel 

His speed picked up and Gabriel moaned in ecatsy grabbing the pillow behind him "Sam-fuck—oh!" He flipped them over again and his head was back to being buried in Sam's neck "Sam—cover your eyes!" He screamed, Sam closed his eyes as a white light erupted, the pleasure corsed through his body making him scream out, he could feel this amazing thing spreading throughout his veins so much that he felt as if he would die, he didn't think the human body could sustain the amount of pleasure he was feeling, he was sure that he had already came multiple times just because of it

He finally breathed again as Gabriel pulled out of him rolling onto the other pillow beside Sam "Fuck Sam my grace almost broke my body" Gabriel breathed pushing his sweaty hair out of his face "That was your grace?!" Sam panted still trying catch his breath 

Gabriel nodded"Yeah,well just—be careful next time without proper warning my grace can seriously do some damage"

"Good to know" Sam agreed, The stayed silent for a while both them still coming down from their spectacular orgasams before Gabriel finally spoke 

"Hey Sam?" Sam hummed a small 'yes' 

"I love you too" 

****

3 years later 

"Babe we've been walking forever my feet are getting tired" Sam whined, he loved his boyfriend very much but Gabriel sometimes had a knack of trying to get him to genuinely consider killing himself "Quit complaining Sammy we're almost here" Gabriel hushed 

Sam rolled his eyes "I swear that's what you said an hour ago"

Gabriel turned around and took Sam's hands lightly pulling him further onto the icy grass, they stood under a snowy tree and Sam hadn't quite realised it but the place kind of looked like a winter wonderland,snow was everywhere even on Gabriel, his nose was red and his hair was covered in snow, Sam thought that he looked adorable 

Sam scoffed "Gabriel what are we doing here?" He asked still taken back by the setting they were in "Sam in the billions of years that I've been alive I never once found someone even remotely like you, you put up with my crap you actually care about me and you make me feel special like I've never been before and it makes me so happy to be able to say that I love you, I even still sometimes wake up and think that it's all a dream until I see you laying beside me" Gabriel took a deep breath he was begining tear up and before Sam knew it Gabriel was on one knee with a red box open in his hand

"Gabriel" Sam breathed, his mouth hung open and a tear rolled down his face as he stared at the ring he knew exactly what was happening and he couldn't belive it "Sam 'William' Winchester, will you marry me?" 

Sam let out an inhuman squeal and bent down grabbing Gabriel's cheeks and pulling him up into a gentle and passionate kiss "Hell yes" He whispered through the kiss.

****

I'm seriously considering making a Sabriel wedding fic, and if I do it'll most likely be a pt 3 of this 

Anyway hope y'all enjoyed this chapter

Peace out


	7. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the song 'Wings' by Birdie

"This is so stupid" Sam laughed as music began to play, him and his boyfriend Gabriel were currently sitting on a cliff over looking Lebanon Kansas, it was dark,the stars twinkled in the sky as the moon sat beautifully over head and the leaves on the trees swayed lighty in the wind, Sam and Gabriel were currently a date and the archangel suggested that him and Sam should dance, of course Sam protested but instantly lost 

"What?, you wanted this Sammy" Gabriel smiled grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him up off the carpet he was sitting on "In what universe did I ever say I wanted this" Sam muttered as they began to dance hand in hand like in those fancy movies 

"Well..I remember you said you were all about chick flick crap, you know roses, chocolates all that lovey dovey stuff-"

"You remembered that?, I told you that when we started dating-" Sam spun Gabriel around gracfully "Which was like 2 years ago and I barley even remember telling you it" He finshed as his eyes came back into contact with Gabriel's face 

"You forget I had a huge crush on you before we got together, I basically remember everything about your life that you've ever told me" Gabriel admitted, Sam blushed "Thanks for listening" 

Gabriel danced in Sam's arms "I always listen" Gabriel smiled softly  
"Do ever think about our future?" Sam questioned shyly, though him and Gabriel have been dating for years he didn't think they would ever be able to get married, have a family because of their lives, who they are 

I mean for Chucks sake Gabriel's a frickin angel 

"Like what?, marriage, kids?" Gabriel exclaimed, he seemed surprised by Sam's question none of his past lovers have ever wanted to marry him, but to be honest none of them had ever lasted for more than a few months, a year at most 

Sam nodded awkwardly "Yeah something like that" Gabriel didn't say anything but his face looked as if he was in deep thought, being an archangel you never really think about getting married or having children, mostly because of the 'never aging thing', but lately he had been thinking that Sam could actually be the one that he would finally give his immortality up for 

He didn’t want to watch the people he loved grow old and die while he stayed young and with a heavy heart 

"I don't know I jus-" Sam stuttered 

"I do think about that sometimes" Gabriel said snapping out of his thoughts, Sam furrowed his eyebrows in surprise "You do?" Gabriel smiled and shook his head "Of course I do, I would love to marry you" 

"Really?"

"Yeah" Gabriel chuckled "We would be great dad's, I'd be the fun one and you would obviously be the strict and boring one" 

"Hey!" Sam protested trying to hide his laugh "What am I wrong?" Gabriel scoffed, "Um..yes?!" Sam laughed, "Oh well then forget I ever said anything" Gabriel pulled Sam closer by his shirt their lips almost touching and his hands sliding down to Sam's ass "Woah easy there" Sam said bringing Gabriel's hand back up to his waist

"What?" Gabriel smirked 'innocently', he would always do little things like that, of course Sam didn't mind it's just the fact that they haven't slept together in a while with their lives and all they've just never found the time, but neither of them seemed to mind they just enjoy each others company really, sex isn't a big part of their relationship 

"You know what" Sam muttered, he could tell that Gabriel was getting hornier and hornier everyday "I know we haven't-.. in while-" 

"Relax Sam we don't have to if you don't want, I'm just playing with you" Gabriel assured "Yeah I know but.. we really do need some alone alone time for ourselves" 

"Yeah we do" Gabriel agreed "Speaking of which, I was thinking that we could get away for a while" Gabriel said, Sam raised a brow "Like what?, a vacation?" Gabriel nodded "Kind of, just me you alone- no hunting no monsters" 

Sam smiled "Okay..how about tomorrow?" He suggested playfully "Seriously?" Gabriel exclaimed happily dancing in Sam's arms "Yeah- I mean Dean and Cas can take over while we're gone, it'll be nice to get away even if it's not forever" 

"Okay but where would we go?" 

"Well..there's this one place I've been wanting to take you to, it's nothing really" 

"Now I have to know" Gabriel urged

Sam sighed "Dean doesn't know but I have this little apartment in Illinois-" 

"Chicago Illinois?!" 

Sam shrugged "Yeah, I got it for us a while back, if we ever got the chance to go anyway- though I never really thought we'd ever use it" 

"Well then Samich I guess we're going to Illinois" Gabriel smiled happily staring up into Sam's hazely green eyes as Sam stared back down into Gabriel's beautiful whiskey gold ones   
"I love you" Gabriel whispered leaning against Sam's chest "I love you too" Sam muttered holding Gabriel close as they danced to the rest of the song

Ohh lights go down 

In the moment we're lost and found 

I just wanna be by your side 

If these wings could fly...

Oh damn these walls 

In the moment we're ten feet tall

And how you told me after it all

We'd remember tonight 

For the rest of our lives


	8. The Greatest Trick Of All

I really think y'all will like this one

~ 

Sam sat in the kitchen his face stuck in a sad pout as he rocked the half empty beer bottle in his hand back and forth; it was his and Gabriel's 3 year anniversary and he was sure his boyfriend wouldn't forget but of course he did

At first he thought it was all part of some surprise Gabriel had for him bit now he wasn't so sure 

Sam didn't even know why he was so sad, I mean Valentines Day wasn't really his thing anyway but now he had Gabriel it felt different and it was still their anniversary 

"Why the sad face?" Dean asked pulling open the fridge door "Gabriel forgot about our anniversary and Valentines Day" Sam answered dryly 

"You don't even like Valentines Day" 

"Yeah, I because I never really had anyone to spend it with but I thought that maybe me and Gabriel.." 

Dean smirked "Well what do you expect your dating Gabriel dude"

-

Sam walked into his and Gabriel's bedroom with a sigh, it was official Gabriel had forgotten about their anniversary- one of the most important days of the year and he forgot 

Sam felt hurt and slightly angry at the angel, he kicked the bedroom door shut and flopped down on the bed when he heard a sound almost as if he had sat something 

He sat up and looked behind him; he had fallen on a flower- a pink tulip to be exact, he frowned next to the flower sat a piece of paper one with Gabriel's handwriting on it 'Find me at the place where we first put our tulips together'

Sam scoffed, he quickly realised that this was one of Gabriel's attempts at a riddle

He sighed thinking for a moment "First put our two lips together?"

~

3 years ago 

Gabriel sat on the roof of the bunker staring up at the night sky, shivering slightly in the cold

He had come up here to get away from the celebration party that was going on; he wasn't in the mood 

His time with Asmoudes was still haunting him even though the demon was dead he still felt empty and afraid, he couldn’t even shake someone's hand without flinching at their touch; he felt so ashamed

The door to the roof was suddenly open and a familiar moose walked over to him "Gabriel what are you doing out here? it's freezing" 

"Hello to you too Samuel" Gabriel greeted dryly, Sam sighed and sat down with him "What's wrong?" He asked gently

Gabriel rasied his brow "What makes you think there's something wrong?" 

"You wouldn't be up here if there wasn't" Sam replied, "Come on you can talk to me- or not talk if you want" He offered with a quiet laugh

"You're nice Sam, but I just don't think you'd understand"

"Yes because I wasn't tortured in hell by Micheal and Lucifer for one-hundered and thirty-six years" 

Gabriel scoffed a laugh "Okay-okay poor choice of words" Sam nudged him lightly "..Seriously Gabe what is it?" 

Gabriel chewed his lip "..You repeat this to another living soul I will kill you" Sam put his hands up "Promise"

"..I'm still afraid" He admitted and Sam frowned "Of?" 

"Asmoudes..he broke me Sam and I know he's dead and I killed him but I still feel fear- I still feel.. weak" He confessed "I'ts okay Gabriel-"

"No it's not- I can't even touch someone with flipping out!"

Sam smiled a tiny bit and looked down "But.. you're holding my hand?" He said softly pointing out that Gabriel had subconsciously placed his hand on top of his 

Gabriel frowned and looked to their hands, he was indeed holding Sam's hand in his, but he didn’t let go "Yeah..well, you're different" 

Sam opened his mouth but then closed it again looking for the right words "..Gabriel you don't have to pretend to be alright we've all been broken one way or another and that's perfectly okay- even I still have nightmares about the cage sometimes"

"Yeah but you're you Sam and I'm-.."

"You're what?"

Gabriel looked at him "I'm supposed to be an 'almighty powerful archangel' yet I let some demon turn me into a pathetic mess" 

Sam cupped Gabriel's face in the palms of his hands "You are not pathetic Gabriel, you are still the badass trickster-archangel I met all those years ago, even if you don't believe it" 

Gabriel smiled finding himself feeling, safe?- with the young Winchester, he lean't forward and pressed their lips together without hesitation

Sam grinned kissing him back softly for a few seconds before breaking away in silence, neither of them saying a word, just smiling happily and staring back up at the blue sky 

-

"The roof" Sam dropped the note on the bed and ran out the room ignoring how empty the bunker felt as he ran around it, he ran up the stairs noticing that petals of tulips were leading him on his way 

When he got to the door and opened it the same tulips were scattered on the roof's ground with candles lighting the area so he could see clearer, and just as the riddle said standing at the end of the flower trail was Gabriel

Sam blinked; Gabriel stood on the candle lit roof in a black suit, with a bouquet of pink tulips in his hand and Sam shook his head as he scoffed feeling a little annoyed with his boyfriends tricks "You never forgot" 

Gabriel walked up to him handing him the flowers "Do you really think would forget our 3 year anniversary?" He grinned "Come on Sam" 

"Why would you do that Gabe!, you made me think you-" Gabriel silenced Sam with one last card handing it to the slightly angered man, Sam rolled his eyes as he opened it 

'The Greatest Trick Of All'

Step one ask Dean for his blessing and if he says yes get him to help with step 2-

A week earlier 

Gabriel knocked on Dean's door waiting for him to answer, the door opened he was met with Dean's slightly annoyed face "What?" 

"I need to talk to you" Gabriel said hurriedly and Dean rolled his eyes before letting him in the room

"What do you-" Dean was stopped mid sentence as Gabriel opened a small red box flashing a stunning ring inside of it that looked awfully familiar, "Where did you get that?" Dean asked suspiciously "That's my mom's wedding ring'

Gabriel closed the box "She gave it to me, I visited her back at the cabin a few months ago and she let me have it" 

"Why?" 

"I want to propose to Sam" He explained "And I need your blessing" 

Dean paused "..My what?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes "I want to marry your brother and I need your blessing Dean" 

"Wait you're serious?" 

"Yes!!"

Dean swallowed "Uh, -okay fine, you have my blessing or whatever" He muttered uncomfortably, Gabriel nodded "Great now that that's over I need you help proposing to him"

Dean looked straight up confused "How the hell can I help?" 

"Valentines Day is in a week- it also happens to be me and Sam's 3 year anniversary, that's when I'm proposing to him, he thinks that'll be showering him with romantic gestures, so I'm going to act like it's any other day, tricking him into thinking I forgot, only to propose" He smirked "It'll be my greatest trick ever, and you're going to help me"

"That's your plan?" Dean shrugged, his lips spreading into a smirk "I'm in- what do I have to do?" 

~

Step 3, make Sam think you've forgotten about your anniversary

-

Sam smiled happily as his alarm woke him; normally he'd hit it and tell it to shut up repeatedly but today was different it was officially his and Gabriel's 3 year anniversary and he couldn't be happier 

He rolled around in bed only to find that his boyfriend wasn't there, but instead in his place was a note 'Had to pop out for a while Cassie needs my help up in heaven" 

Sam chuckled to himself, Gabriel was probably off setting up some big surprise for him

~

Hours had passed and still the archangel was nowhere to be seen, and he was starting to lose hope and think that Gabriel probably just forgot 

He stopped Cas eagerly in the hallway wanting answers "Hey Cas is Gabriel with you?" 

Cas shook his head "Not at this moment" Sam smiled there was still hope "He's up in heaven helping some of the other angels- why do you ask?" 

Sam's heart broke "No reason it's fine" He muttered sadly and headed to the kitchen

-

Step 4: have Dean bad mouth you in front of Sam 

~

"Why the sad face? " Dean asked pulling open the fridge door " Gabriel forgot about our anniversary- and valentines day" Sam answered dryly

Dean smirked to himself, -this was his cue- "You don't even like valentines day" 

"Yeah because I never really had anyone to spend it with but I thought that maybe me and Gabriel.." 

"Well what do you expect your dating Gabriel dude" Dean shrugged and left the kitchen to be met by Gabriel who had been standing close and watching by the door 

"Was that good?" Dean whispered and Gabriel nodded "Perfect" 

"Are you really sure that making him hate you is a good plan?" 

"Relax Dean-o it's all apart of the plan"

-

Step 5, When Sam has officially given up hope that you remembered your anniversary lead him up to the roof of bunker with a riddle and hand him this card explaining everything, hoping that he'll still say yes 

Sam frowned confused 'say yes?' he looked down from the card his eyes widening and the paper falling to the ground; Gabriel was on one knee with an open box in his hands and sitting inside with a diamond ring inside 

"Will you marry me?" 

Sam was frozen for a minute, slowly trying to process everything and then when he did to Gabriel's surprise he let out a quiet chuckle shaking his head as the smile grew wider on his face "-Yes" He knelt down "Yes Gabriel I will marry you" 

Gabriel smiled and slid the ring on Sam's finger "Good or else this all would have been for nothing" They stood up "How did you get Cas to help you though?- he's a terrible liar" 

Gabriel shrugged "Easy I didn’t, I just told him I was up in heaven and hoped he'd belive me" 

Sam laughed "You-.. are something Gabriel" 

Gabriel raised his brows "Something special?" Sam bent down kissing him passionately "Something amazing" 

-


	9. Fighting for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel break up

It'd become too much- everything was screwed to hell with the world in full blown apocalypse mode and with all everyone trying to shove Lucifer's ass back in the cage-.. Sam and Gabriel began to slowly grow apart 

At first it was Gabriel, he'd gone up to heaven to lead the angels with Castiel always making the promise that he'd come back to Sam

And he did for weeks until slowly the visits became less and less 

But then it was Sam, he'd been so busy with Dean trying to find Lucifer-trying to save the world, he lost sleep, and he lost time for his boyfriend- him and Gabriel barley even saw each other and when they did it wasn't like before 

They were both so frustrated that they'd lash out at each other and then Gabriel would fly back up to heaven for weeks and they wouldn't speak for a long time afterwards

They both became depressed and tired, they couldn't do it anymore- they couldn't be together anymore not like how they already were 

~

Sam paced around his room waiting for Gabriel to appear, hopefully the angel wouldn't skip out on him again

"Hey" Gabriel greeted lazily as he flew in the room sitting himself down on the bed, Sam joining him 

"How's heaven?" Sam asked, Gabriel huffed "Less worse than before, angels are still searching for Lucifer since you-" Gabriel stopped himself but it was too late 

"What?" Sam said "Since me and Dean can't find him? because I let him out?"

Gabriel shook his head "I didn't say that" 

Sam sighed "You didn’t have to"

"I don't think that it was your fault Sam!" Gabriel whisper-yelled "You keep acting like I hate you when I don't and it's really getting on my fucking nerves!" 

"You're right Gabriel, because when my boyfriend avoids me for weeks- I'm just not supposed to think he's mad at me?!" Sam spat angrily 

Gabriel scoffed "Screw you Sam- I'm the one convincing the angels not to dangle you like a fish on a hook to get to Lucifer!" He yelled standing up "I'm out there everyday trying to fix your mess!, like I always am!" 

"You don't think that I'm not doing everything I can to find him?!" 

"Yeah well you're doing a piss pore job of it!" Gabriel yelled back frustratedly, Sam nodded "Maybe you should just let the angels use me as bate- or go a head and let them kill me" 

"Sam-" Gabriel took a deep breath trying to find the strength for what he was about to say "We can't do this anymore Sam, we were stupid to think this wouldn't happen" He whispered tearfully 

"The one thing we can agree on" Sam muttered "So it's agreed, we're over?" Gabriel shrugged and Sam calmly nodded "Yeah we're over" 

Gabriel sighed "Goodbye Sam" 

~~~~

It'd been 3 months since Sam and Gabriel broke up, even after they'd caged Lucifer back up in hell and Gabriel moved back into the bunker and into his own room they still acted weird around each other 

Dean thought that Sam was an idiot for ending it with Gabriel and he even said that they should just suck it up- apologise to each other and just get back together 

But with Sam being so stubborn of course he didn't do it even when he knew that he should've, but he still felt guilty for their break up 

Gabriel didnt want to talk either, even though Dean had been constantly annoying him and urging him to get back together with Sam, but of course stubbornness got the best of him and he never did 

And so that was it they were broken up and neither of them were gonna to anything about it 

~

Dean was in the kitchen cooking for him and Cas' date night and Sam joined him to get some research done since he didn't want to be near Gabriel who was in the library with Cas 

"So you avoiding Gabriel agian?" Dean asked cleaning off his hands with a napkin "Yes" Sam muttered shamefully, he'd been doing this for a while, going somewhere else where he knew Gabriel wouldn't be 

Dean scoffed "Dude seriously?" 

Sam shrugged "He's my ex and he lives with me, of course I'm going to avoid him" 

"He wouldn't be your ex if you just grew a pair and got your man back" 

"He's not 'my man' Dean, not anymore" He muttered the last part under his breath "Besides I doubt he'd even take me back- our split wasn't exactly amicable"

"You don't know that, maybe he wants to get back together with you" 

Sam shook his head and looked up from his laptop screen and at Dean "Why do you care anyway Dean?!, I mean he did kill you over a hundred times" 

"Because Sam!.. he's the first person you really loved like that since-"

"..Jess" Sam finshed darkly, "Yeah I know, and I still love him-" He paused for a second "I would give anything to be with him again-I would but.. I can't" 

Dean rolled his eyes "You're telling me that the biggest romantic I know, falls in love only to give up on it so quickly?" Dean shrugged "That's not the Sam I know" 

Sam opened his mouth but didn't respond, he only sighed and went back to burying his head in his laptop 

****

Sam walked out of the shower with his towel wrapped tightly around his waist, he'd still been thinking about what Dean had said about him and Gabriel earlier and Dean was right he didn't fight for Gabriel when he should've 

He sighed and was about to open his drawer to get out a pair of sweatpants when he heard a faint knock sound at the door 

He opened it but only peaked his head out since he was partly naked, "Gabriel?" He said as the angel stood at his door with his hands shoved in his pockets nervously 

Gabriel took a deep breath "Can we talk?" 

Sam blinked trying to grasp the situation "Uh..yeah sure just gimme a sec" He closed the door momentarily before reopening it fully clothed

"Can I come in?" Gabriel asked, Sam shrugged "Yeah sure" He said letting Gabriel into his room and closed the door behind him 

"So want did you want to talk about?" Sam questioned taking a seat on his bed and Gabriel sat next to him, Sam ignored the awkwardness of the situation "I know it's been a while but I want to talk about..us" He started and Sam nodded warily "Okay yeah, sure" 

"..I never should've said those things and we never should've broken up" He began "- It was hard on both of us and I shouldn't have put all of it on you, I'm sorry Sam-for everything"

Sam froze- he had no idea what to do, so he did the craziest thing his mind offered and grabbed Gabriel's face in his hands and pushed Gabriel's lips against his, Gabriel yelped in surprise at first but then eased into the kiss with a smile, it felt right, being with Sam again, being able to feel the feel of Sam's lips against his-a feeling he thought he'd never have the luxury of feeling ever again -though it wasn't his intention in the first place-

Sam broke away, avoiding Gabriel's gaze for a second before staring back up at him- a look filled with love and   
want, he cursed under his breath before joining his lips back together with Gabriel's- fast and messy- 

Gabriel moaned into the kiss pushing Sam back down on the bed and with the snap of his fingers they were both left in their boxers

Sam pinned Gabriel down and buried his head in his neck nipping and sucking at the soft skin leaving little love marks, taking his time as he trailed all the way down Gabriel's stomach and stopping at the top of his boxers and before Gabriel knew it Sam came back up and reattached their lips together slipping a hand into his boxers and causing him to gasp at the feeling 

Sam left Gabriel's lips once again and pulled his boxers down completely, taking hold of Gabriel's size before wrapping his lips around it bobbing his head while maintaining a strong eye contact with Gabriel as he licked up his cock, Sam slightly struggled as his cock pressed against his very tight boxers making strained noises as it started to hurt but he didn't stop "F-fuck Sam" Gabriel panted, his fingers curling in Sam's hair as he arched his back pushing himself deeping into Sam's mouth as he came 

Sam swallowed like always, before popping off Gabriel's cock and quickly removing his boxers sighing in pleasure and relief before rufflly grabbing Gabriel's thighs pulling Gabriel down and aligning his cock with Gabriel's hole, Sam looked up at Gabriel one more time and without warning pushed into him "Sam!" Gabriel yelped as Sam began ramming in and out of him making him a moaning mess 

"Fuck Gabe.." Sam huffed letting his head hang in the air as his thrust became faster and his own moans became louder, "Sam I-..oh!" Gabriel screamed as Sam completely pulled out of him before then slamming back into him and hitting his g-spot hard 

Sam's thrusts soon became slower and sloppier and his vision slowly became hazy as him and Gabriel both neared their much needed release, "Fuck!" He moaned and pulled out jerking his climax all over Gabriel's stomach all while finishing Gabriel off as well before falling bonelessly beside the archangel 

Gabriel cleaned them up and turned to Sam "Sam-" He started but Sam just grabbed his hand and whispered, 'We'll talk about it tomorrow' before falling asleep cuddling with Gabriel 

****

Sam woke up and instantly turned around to see if the previous night was a just a dream but when he did the sadness was wiped off his face as he stared lovingly at the sleeping angel with a soft smile 

"I know your staring at me Sam" Gabriel muttered through the hair in his face, Sam chuckled, every morning when he woke up next to Gabriel before they broke up he'd just stare in awe at the angel- an angel who was annoyed by it but then slowly grew to enjoy it -but of course Sam doesn't know that

"I can't help it your too cute" Gabriel sat up and huffed blowing the hair out of his face with a small yawn "I am not cute" He stated through another yawn making Sam just smile more "You're right-.. you're adorable" 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and Sam sighed "..I'm sorry Gabe, for letting us give up on each other when we needed us the most" He said "Dean said something to me and it made me realise how stupid I was being"

Gabriel raised a brow "What was that something?" Sam swept a hand behind Gabriel's hair and pulled him closer "When you find love you fight for it" Sam frowned "I sorry I didn't fight for you" 

Gabriel smiled "It's okay Samich, I didn't fight for you either" Gabriel kissed Sam softly "I love you" 

"Love you too" Sam said ruffling up Gabriel's hair "You are so adorable" He muttered quickly and jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom with Gabriel shouting protests at him 

The archangel laid back down on the bed with a huff "I am not adorable"

****

Gabriel stalked into the kitchen with a smile plastered on his face as he began to grab some things from the cupboard, ignoring the weird stares from Dean and Castiel -He was too happy to care-

Dean raised his brows "Why are you wearing Sam's shirt?" He questioned pointing at the big shirt that didn’t fit him well, Gabriel didn't answer but he bit his lip trying to hid the smirk that crept up on his face 

Dean furrowed his eyebrows before he gaped wide "Oh my god, you guys slept together didn't you?!" He laughed and turned to Cas "I told you they were doing it" He said and Cas rolled his eyes "Yes you did Dean" 

Gabriel winced "You heard us?, sorry" He apologised but the smile was still on his face "So what happened?, where's Sam?" Castiel asked 

"He's in the shower, after we did- you know what- we both apologised and we got back together" He explained happily 

Dean smiled, he seemed genuinely happy for them "That's great Gabriel- just don't screw it up this time" 

Gabriel shook his head "I don't plan on it"


	10. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean invite a few friends over for a movie night at their place and one of their friends happens to be Sam's secret boyfriend 
> 
> During the movie Sam gets bored and decides to have a little fun..

~ 

"I'm cold" Sam whispered to Gabriel "It's freezing" He complained, Gabriel laughed quietly "As much as I would love to cuddle you right now we can't unless you want your brother to know about us"

Sam huffed frustratedly as Gabriel turned his head back to the tv screen and they stayed like that for a few more minutes until Sam started to get bored 

He kept his eyes on the tv screen as hands slowly found their way to Gabriel's crotch and he began to plam his boyfriend through his jeans "Sam" Gabriel warned but Sam only unzipped Gabriel's pants and started to stroke him through his boxers 

"Sam what are you doing?-Dean and Cas are right there" Gabriel whisper-yelled trying to keep his voice down "They can't see us- and besides I'm bored" Sam innocently smiled up at him just as he slipped his hand into Gabriel's boxers

"S-sam" Gabriel tried but his voice only sort of came out as pathetic whimper "F-uck" Gabriel groaned quitely as Sam's hand went faster 

Sam stopped momentarily and covered Gabriel's crotch with a blanket as Dean stood up and walked passed them 

When Dean got back Sam released his hand from it's grip on Gabriel's cock and began to pull his sweatpants and boxers down over his ass just a little bit 

Gabriel groaned as Sam carefully sat on his lap covering them with the blanket "Sam not right now" He warned agian, but Sam wasn't listening, he hovered himself above Gabriel's cock before slowly lowering himself down, biting his lip and widening his eyes as Gabriel's cock spread him open

"Fuck.." Sam breathed as he took all of Gabriel's dick, "Come on Gabe don't be such a prude" Sam teased rubbing up on Gabriel's chest 

Gabriel huffed mumbling something about his horny boyfriend before taking Sam's waist and helping him grind on his cock hoping no one could hear the faint sounds of their skin slapping together 

Sam bit his lip hard trying to suppress his moans "-Slower or I'm going to cum" He managed to get out without letting a moan slip

Gabriel went at a slower pace but it was still hard for both of them to hold back their cries of pleasure and eventually Sam couldn't take it anymore 

"I'm so-close" He whispered to Gabriel "..I've got an idea" He proposed quietly taking himself off of Gabriel's dick and pulling his pants back up, Gabriel gave him a weird look "Trust me" Sam said and helped him zip up his pants before they both stood up 

"Where are you two going?" Dean asked, "Just showing Gabriel to the upstairs bathroom since the one downstairs is broken" Sam lied smoothly, Dean furrowed his brows "Since when is it broken?" 

"Since dad said it was- Jerk" Sam rolled his eyes at the faint 'bitch' Dean muttered as he led Gabriel upstairs into his bedroom

The moment they got in the room Sam was instantly back on Gabriel, pushing him on the bed and getting his pants down 

Gabriel chuckled "When did you become the dom in this relationship?" He said as Sam began to take his own pants off

Sam sighed as he climed back on top of Gabriel "What are you complaining?" Sam questioned Gabriel shook his head with a smirk "No-not at all, just maybe next time when you want to get me off can it not be in same room as our brothers?" 

Sam smiled just as he had fit himself back around Gabriel's cock "Oh come on I told you that I was bored" He pouted and chewed hard at his lip allowing his head to fall back "Shit-..Oh fuck!" He exclaimed as Gabriel's body jerked up hitting his prostate making his thighs shake "Paybacks a bitch huh?" Gabriel joked getting up to kiss Sam but with Sam being annoyed he just pushed him back down on the bed 

"Come on Sammy don't be such a prude" Gabriel mocked but Sam didn't have time to think of a comeback as his hips grinded down faster on Gabriel and he held a hand over his mouth "Oh shit I'm cumming" His muffled voice said as his cheeks became redder and the knot in his stomach got tighter

"Fuck me too" Gabriel moaned queitly and Sam rode him a few more times before getting off of him to avoid Gabriel coming inside him and they jerked themselves off until they both came white ropes all over Sam's bed 

They both panted heavily "Best- idea- ever" Sam chuckled rolling on his side to kiss Gabriel "I love you" He said and Gabriel smiled 

"I love you too, you horny bastard"

~

Yes this was terrible I know but I had to post something 

Anyways Peace Y 🌈


	11. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is zuper short btw 
> 
> (Yes I say zuper)

Sam rolled over in his bed for what felt like the thousandth time, he'd been trying to fall asleep for the past half hour but no luck, his mind was racing with thoughts he couldn't control, he huffed annoyedly and climbed out of his bed

He sighed as he picked up his phone off the bedside table and began dialing his boyfriends number "..Sam?" Gabriel said, his voice was quite and hushed "..It's 3 am" 

"I know sorry" Sam apologised "I just can't fall asleep.." He said, "Is it the nightmares again?" Gabriel asked gently, Sam took a moment to decide whether to answer or not "Yeah- I just can't get them out of my head..everytime I close my eyes..I'm just in the cage again"

Sam heard a snap of fingers on the other line and before he knew it Gabriel was right in front of him, He rubbed a hand over his face "You didn’t have to come Gabe" 

"Yes I did" Gabriel muttered and sat down, he'd been busy for the past few weeks helping Castiel get the remaining angels in order so he wasn't around much and he hated it, especially leaving Sam when they needed each other the most 

Lucifer was back and he was causing Sam all kinds of pain just like before mostly tormenting him in his dreams   
"Sam it's been days, you can't just not sleep forever" 

"You don't think I know that?" Sam huffed frustratedly "I've been trying so- so hard.."

Gabriel took a deep breath "..Come 'er" He mumbled motioning for Sam to get back onto the bed

The hunter complied and sat himself back on the bed, Gabriel sighed as he removed his top and his pants before letting his head fall back as he rolled his shoulders back and the faint sound of bones cracking could be heard

"Gabriel what are you doing?" Sam asked but didn’t get an answer, Gabriel's eyes sparked blue as bright golden wings sprouted from his back and he released a loud sigh

Sam was in awe at the sight as Gabriel scooted futher up on to the bed and wrapped his wing around Sam who instantly smiled at the feeling and snuggled up against Gabriel's wing stroking the feathers lightly 

"Feels nice huh?"

Sam hummed a 'yes' "My wings have a sort of calming feel- especially to humans.." He took Sam's hand and bit his lip ".. I know it's not forever but at least we'll both get some peace tonight"

Gabriel smiled softly "I love you Sam, and I promise- one day" He turned Sam's head to face him "One day everything is going to be okay-.." He sniffed holding back tears "I promise" 

"I love you" Sam muttered quietly and they cuddled up close to each other as they both slowly fell into a quiet and calming sleep

****

I started writing this when I was in and kind of bad place 

I hope you guys liked this chapter ❤


	12. Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets caught jacking off to his roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it I'm feeling adventurous so here's a Sabriel-
> 
> College AU bitches 
> 
> Warning: Okay written smut

"See you later Charles" Sam waved to his bestfriend Charlie and entered his dorm room, closing and locking the door he dropped his keys down on the coffee table before going to see if his roommate was home, he knocked Gabriel's door "Gabe! are you home?!" No answer 

He shrugged it off assuming Gabriel was out with friends or something and headed to his room, and threw his bags on his bed, taking off his clothes, leaving him in only his boxers, he layed down on his bed thoughts running around his head, more specifically thoughts of his roommate who he's had a huge crush on since the day they met 

Sam started thinking about Gabriel, his eyes, his stunning whiskey gold eyes, his smile-his perfectly imperfect smile, his sexy dirty blonde hair, the way he bites his lip when he's in deep thought, Sam's mind went to other parts of Gabriel causing him to have a little 'problem' down in his boxers

He sighed trying not to think about it but eventually that failed and he decided to just take care of it, he rolled his eyes as he pulled down his boxers, this problem would always happen when he thought about Gabriel, sometimes he just wished he could tell Gabriel but he knew that he'd never be able to go through with it so he kept quiet 

Sam ran his finger over the tip of his dick teasing himself ever so slightly before moving his hand to grasp around himself, jerking his hand up and down twisting his wrist up as he did so, his breathing sped up the pace of his heart almost matching his fast strokes 

He bit his lip hard as he started stroking himself slower feeling the pleasure intensify, his grip became tighter and his breathing even quicker then before as he tried to contain his moans "Gabriel" He panted as he neared his climax

****

Gabriel sat in his room music blaring through his ears, he was currently trying to get some work done, his professor was a total hardass so he had to stay up all night to study for a test

After a few hours of mind numbing work he decided to take a break for a bit, he got up from his chair and left his room, he headed to the kitchen to get cup of coffee when he spotted Sam's keys on the table, he frowned I must of hadn't heard him come in he thought, he shrugged it off and went to make his coffee, he reached up to open the top cupboard but then quickly realised that he was too short 

He cursed at his height reminding himself to move the coffee into the lower cupboard and sighed annoyedly before heading to Sam's room to ask for help, he was about to knock on the door but stopped as he heard Sam moaning loudly, he chuckled under his breath "He's getting off" he whispered to himself, his face soon fell after he heard Sam moan his name, he was so shocked that he hadn't even realised he had opened the door

Yeah let's just say he really really shouldn't have 

"Ahh!" Gabriel screamed covering his eyes as fast as possible "You're naked!" 

Sam's eyes widened at the sudden realisation that Gabriel was back "Oh my-" He quickly removed his hand from the grasp of his dick and pulled up his boxers "Shit-shit-" He repeatedly whispered to himself 

"Why are you naked!" Gabriel asked his hands still covering his eyes, more like why the fuck did you open the door! 

Sam shook his head "You were supposed to be out!" He stupidly said, he wasn't supposed to be getting off to his roommate! 

Gabriel removed his hand from his eyes and blinked "Oh!, was I ?!" He spat sarcastically 

"Gabriel! I'm still naked" Sam reminded "Then stop being naked!" Gabriel suggested annoyedly throwing his hands in the air, Sam nodded and pulled his covers up 

"You were..getting off" He whispered running a hand through his messy hair 

"Yup" Sam tucked in his lips nodding shamefully "To..me?" Gabriel gestured pointing at himself 

"Correct again" Sam breathed, Gabriel didn't speak and neither did Sam, they were both too traumatised to say or do anything, They stayed like that in silence for a good 5 minutes before Sam finally said something "Gabriel" 

Gabriel didn't say anything he only hummed a quiet 'yes', Sam gulped "I am soo sorry-"

Gabriel stopped biting his lip and looked at Sam "Do you have feelings for me Sam?" Gabriel muttered ignoring Sam's attempted apology, the blushing boy bit at his lips with a small sigh "Yeah, I-I think I do" He whispered with his head down 

"Huh" Gabe breathed "That's..-" 

"Weird, disgusting, disturbing?" Sam offered lazily placing his hands over his face in complete and utter embarrassment "I was actually going to say quite the opposite-I mean believe me this was not how I thought this would happen in a million years and it's not everyday that you hear your roommate moaning your name" Sam groaned and Gabriel chuckled "But.." He trailed off sucking in a cold breath through his teeth letting his sentence hang in the air 

Sam took his hands away from his face "What are you saying?"

"I like you too,you big idiot" Gabriel smiled, he always knew he had felt something for his tall smexy roommate but he never thought it would go anywhere 

"You like me?" Sam questioned sitting up on his bed not minding that he was still in his boxers, Gabriel nodded and moved to sit next to Sam and leaned in close to the taller boy "Yeah I guess I do" and just like that he closed the space between them, his lips fit perfectly on Sam's just as he kissed harder causing Sam to let out an involuntary moan but not pull away, his hands roamed to Gabriel's hips lifting him up and onto his lap, Gabriel wrapped his hands around Sam's neck and pressed up against him moaning lightly as he grinded up on Sam

Sam broke away from the kiss with a whimper panting breathlessly as Gabriel sucked on his neck leaving purple marks, he instantly put his head down, Gabriel frowned and stopped kissing Sam's neck, confused to why Sam was being shy all of a sudden, he thought for a moment until it finally hit him (literally), he smirked when he felt Sam's erection rise under him "You want some help with that?" He offered trying hard not to laugh 

Sam gluped as he stared into Gabriel's beautiful whiskey gold eyes, he honestly did not believe what he was hearing, he wanted to pinch himself just to make sure it was real and that he wouldn't just wake up in a pool of his sweat agian 

He just simply nodded, Gabriel put a hand on Sam's chest pushing him back gently until Sam's was leaning back on his bed his arms keeping him up, Gabriel up off Sam's lap and knelt down on the floor, Gabriel's hand trailed down Sam's bare stomach stopping at the waistband of his boxers letting his fingers trace the band before pulling them down hard, Sam let out a breath of relief as his hard cock sprung out of his boxers nearly hitting Gabriel in the face, his roommate chuckled and Sam blushed in embarrassment, Gabriel firmly gripped Sam's cock burying his head in between Sam's thighs teasing him ever so slightly before licking up his shaft and taking him in his mouth 

Sam hummed in pleasure letting his hand roam freely to the back of Gabe's head pulling at his dirty blonde locks as Gabriel bobbed his head up and down Sam's cock swirling his tounge around the tip as he did using his hands to pump what he couldn't take in 

"Fuck, Gabriel" Sam moaned pulling harder at Gabriel's hair, his legs started to shake as he came near his orgasam, he dropped his head back moaning louder by the second, Gabriel slipped a hand into his own boxers and started to palm himself in time as he went up and down Sam's cock 

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned against Sam's cock the vibrations causing jolts of pleasure to course through Sam's body making him scream out Gabriel's name as he came, Gabriel swallowed Sam's cum seamlessly and released from his dick with a exaggerated 'pop'

He panted heavily and dropped his head back, Sam watching intensely as Gabriel bit his lip stroking himself faster and harder trying to keep in the loud moans that threatened escape from the boarder of his lips

He closed his eyes, he was starting to lose it, "Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck!" He covered his mouth as he screamed out his climax cum shooting all over Sam's legs, Gabriel's eyes stayed closed as he came down from his high "That..was" He breathed unable to finish his sentence

****


	13. Season 7 Time for a wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the ending of Season 7 Time For A Wedding 
> 
> This is also incredibly short 
> 
> Like Gabriel-

Sam finshed happily writing down his signature to divorce his now ex-wife Becky after she had drugged him up with love potion 

He slid the paper over to her and she sighed "It wasn't all bad right?" He kept his strong and annoyed face making Becky pout sadly and Sam give in "Okay- you did save my life, and for that thanks" 

She smiled "So- I'll see you again?" She asked hopefully and Sam shook his head "Yeah, probably not" 

She sighed and grabbed the paper quickly writing down her signature and officially divorcing Sam 

"Becky, look- you're not a loser, you're a good person- you've got a lot of...energy- I just don't..swing your way, so do your thing or whatever it is and right guy will find you" 

\- 

Sam and Dean layed on the hot blue car waving goodbye to Garth as he drove away 

Dean shook his head "Wow" Sam chuckled "Aww you made a friend" 

Sam sighed "Look man when I was all dosed up I said some crap-

"Oh- you mean she wasn't your soulmate?!" Dean joked, "Shut up- I mean, I do need you watching my back obviously" 

"Yeah- when crazy groopies attack"

Sam rolled his eyes "You know what I mean" 

"I gotta say man- I get not wanting to hurt the girls feelings but telling her you're gay is a bit low- even for you" Dean said sort of randomly, "Well I wasn't lying" Sam muttered quietly, hoping Dean wouldn't react badly 

Dean laughed "What do you mean?- you're gay?" He looked at Sam who's face was still, "Oh- you're..that's" 

"It's not a big deal, okay?"

"Yeah..no- I mean seriously?!" Dean exclaimed trying to some what understand and Sam nodded "Yeah- I'm still kind of figuring it out but I do lean more towards guys" 

"Why didn’t you tell me sooner?" Dean asked looking down at his feet, Sam shrugged "Well, to be honest I didn't really know how you'd react" 

Dean got off the car "You're a grown up- a hike in the dessert hippie douche bag grown up, but yeah it's cool with me" Sam scoffed "Dude, I was camping- you camp" 

"Whatever hippie" 

-


	14. I can't frickin name shit- so just have this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

~~~~

"You said you wouldn't leave" 

"I say a lot of things" 

"I get that I said some things that you weren't ready to hear but you didn't have to leave"

"You told me you loved me Sam- I had to leave!" Gabriel exclaimed "I am not boyfriend material, when things get hard I run its what I've always done and if things get too real between us then I'll just leave agian, it's what I do- it's what I'm good at"

"How do you know that?" Sam asked taking a step closer to Gabriel "Why is this- us so bad?, is it because you dont think I love you, because I do-"

"Don't" Gabriel warned in a low voice; the words made him flinch "Don't, you don't to get to make me feel this way-" He took a step back from Sam "I hate you, I hate that you make me feel like this, I hate that you have this hold on me that I can't fucking break"

"Maybe it's because you don't want to break it" Sam argued "Gabriel look at me" 

Gabriel reluctantly looked up at Sam "I love you" Gabriel flinched at the words "I know you don't want to hear it but I do, and soon enough you're just going to have to accept that" 

Gabriel gulped "I don't feel- I don't have feelings, I don't even know how to love someone Sam" He muttered sadly "..So why in the hell would want to love me?" 

"You make me feel like I haven't felt in a long time Gabriel, you're an amazing person even if you don't believe it" He began to press small kisses on Gabriel's neck "You-" kiss "Are" kiss "amazing" 

Gabriel scoffed slightly "Sam" He struggled lazily "What?" Sam grinned playfully "I know what you're doing" He grumbled and Sam smirked "What am I doing exactly?" He questioned kissing along Gabriel's lips

Gabriel kissed him "You're distracting me" Sam smiled "Is it working?" Gabriel shook his head "I don't know.." Sam lifted him up and Gabriel yelped slightly "Sam!" He giggled 

Sam laid them down on the bed and kissed Gabriel again "What?" He chuckled, Gabriel rolled his eyes and pushed his lips onto Sam's harder moaning quitely as he tangled his hands in Sam's hair feeling so care free and happy 

They soon rid each other of their clothes and were left in their boxers, Sam's crotch rubbed up against Gabriel's, causing them both to moan out in pleasure "Sam- inside" Gabriel panted needily and Sam wasted no time in tugging away both of their boxers 

He spread open Gabriel's legs and positioned himself at his entrance looking up at Gabriel for a sign of consent

Gabriel nodded and Sam quickly rammed into him startling the angel "Shit!-Sam" Gabriel panted and Sam bent down catching Gabriel's lips in a messy kiss as he went deeper attempting to hit Gabriel's g-spot 

Gabriel groaned loudly breaking from the kiss and burying his head in Sam's neck trying to conceal his moans "Fuckkk" He moaned repeatedly and let out a cry of immense pleasure as Sam hit his spot "Holy fuck- Sam faster!" He bit his lip so hard it would've drew blood 

Sam picked up his speed and before he knew it his was crying out his own loud moans "Gabe fuck" He breathed as his thrusts became slower and a few seconds later Sam released inside of him, cum dripping from his cock as he pulled out and rolled onto his back 

They were both left panting breathlessly and Gabriel manged to snap his fingers and clean up the mess they had made before they both fell a sleep cuddling against one another 

~ 

"Sam wake up" Gabriel groaned quitely, propping himself up on his elbows "What time is it?" Sam asked and Gabriel shrugged "Half past we slept in" Sam laughed lightly and Gabriel smiled at him; he loved making Sam laugh, the sound was like music to his ears 

"I'm pretty sure Dean doesn't mind anyway" He muttered lazily "..So are we going to talk about it now?"

"We still have to?" Gabriel whined and Sam nodded, Gabriel sighed and laid on his back staring up at the ceiling "-You know falling in.. love was never part of the game plan, you and me, Sam we weren't apart of the plan" 

Sam scoffed tiredly "Screw the plan Gabe- what it was always just going to be, pornstars and Monté Carlo?"

Gabriel nodded lightly "I mean yeah- well it was supposed to be but then I decided to play with my father’s favourite toys and that's when everything went..well y'know, I met you" 

A small smile danced around on Sam's face as he stared lovingly at Gabriel "What?, why are you looking at me like that?" Gabriel questioned uncomfortably with a small chuckle turning onto his side 

Sam leaned in close to Gabriel so that their lips were almost touching but not quite, Gabriel's face fell "Sam?" Sam caught Gabriel's lips in a soft kiss full of want and love, different from their messy and rushed kisses earlier 

Gabriel hesitated for a moment before he finally kissed back slowly allowing himself to melt against Sam's lips "I want-" Sam paused "I want-..to hear you say it" 

Gabriel swallowed nervously with a nod "Sam, William-" Sam frowned "-How do you know my middle name?" Gabriel shushed him and continued "Sam, William Winchester" He smiled "I love you" 

-

Yes I know this is absolute shit so don't @ me 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Destiel💚💙


	15. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel-that's literally it

"No- seriously tell me why you hate me and Gabriel's relationship so much?!"

"Because I'm jealous!" Dean yelled finally "You and Gabriel are fuckin perfect-how can you be so open and accepting about who you are?" He  
sighed "Everytime I look at you two I just see what I'll never have with- with Cas" 

Sam nodded in understanding "Dean I get that you having feelings for Cas is hard for you but beating on me and Gabriel's relationship isn't going to help" 

"I know- and I'm sorry, I am happy for you and Gabe- I am really" He sighed "I'm just mad that I can't have what you guys have with Cas"

Sam raised his brow "Why can't you?" 

"Because- I just can't" 

Sam nodded "Yes you can- and yes you will" He smiled proudly and Dean gave him a weird look "What the hell is swimming around in that weird ass head of yours?"

\--

Sam pushed Dean towards Cas' bedroom door; he'd been standing outside of it for almost 15 minutes trying to muster up the courage to just knock on the door "Dean come on go- you can do this" 

Dean shook his head starting to retreat "No- nope- no sorry Sammy-" Sam huffed "I thought you might do this.. so I came prepared" He looked up "Gabriel- do it!" 

Dean didn't have time to say a word before he was zapped into Cas' room "Bastards!" 

Cas noticed the man almost immediately and got up from his bed placing the book he was reading down "Dean?- how did you-"

"Gabriel- it doesn't matterrrrr" Dean's voice went a pitch higher when he saw what Cas was wearing; it was the AC/DC shirt that he had lean't the angel a while back and a pair of sweatpants- couple that with his sexy bed hair 

"You- uh you, look good" Dean coughed uncomfortably trying to fix his voice, Cas nodded with a small smile "Yes the new clothes you gave me are much more comfortable than my usual trenchcoat"

"No problem" Dean swallowed, -it was now or never- "Look Cas there's something I want to tell you and I'll completely understand if you don't feel the same way" 

Cas looked confused but nodded nonetheless "Okay" 

Dean walked up to him nevervously fiddling with his fingers as he started rambling "So you know we've been friends for a long time now and we've always been there for each other and over that time..I think that I've developed- uh.. more than a friend feelings for you" 

Cas scrunched up his nose adorably "Like romantic feelings?" Dean nodded awkwardly "Yeah romantic feelings" 

"Oh, okay"

"That's it? 'okay'?" 

Cas gave a small shrug "Well I've already known you liked me like that, Gabriel told me so" He explained casually, Dean nodded "..So do you like me?" He asked a bit more confidently

Cas smiled happily and pulled Dean by the front of his shirt into a kiss, and Dean smiled placing his hands on the angels waist pulling him closer as he happily embraced in the kiss but before they could go any further Cas pulled away "Yes Dean I like you too" 

"FINALLY!" 

-


	16. When one of them is sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I am very sick while writing this so just bare with me 
> 
> Also there is a How I met your mother scene reference in here

\- 

Sabriel 

"Saaaammmm" Gabriel groaned over the phone coughing dramatically 

"Yes Gabe?" 

Gabriel pouted though Sam couldn’t see him he heard the softness in Gabe's voice "I'm sick" 

"Serves you right, with all the candy you eat" His boyfriend retorted "Sam! this is serious I think I'm... dying" Gabriel whined making Sam laugh a little "Okay hold on I'll be there in 10" 

-

Sam used the key Gabriel had given him to enter the house, he made his way through the place leaving a mental note to clean it later not wanting his boyfriend to live in the mess he had made 

As he neared Gabriel's bedroom he heard soft and quiet sobs coming from it, he frowned and peeked into the room

Gabriel was curled up in a ball hugging the sheets tightly as he cried into them "Gabe?" Sam rushed in and was immediately by Gabriel's side "Gabe what's wrong?"

"It hurts" Gabriel sobbed pulling his head from the covers, Sam sighed feeling bad for his boyfriend, he gently ran his hand through Gabriel's hair before pressing the back of his hand to Gabriel's forehead -it was burning hot- "Come on let's get you some food and medicine" 

Gabriel nodded wiping his eyes and carefully sitting up, wincing slightly at the pain "Can I have noodle soup?" Gabriel asked softly and Sam smiled kissing him on the head "You can have whatever you want Gabe" 

-

Destiel 

Dean rubbed a hand over his red nose as he laid sick in his bed, the door opened and his boyfriend walked I'm with a bowl of soup, "This a low moment for me" He said shaking his head

"Dean you're sick, everybody gets sick" 

"Not me- I should be out making history but instead-.. don't look at me I'm hideous!" He hid his face in the pillows 

"Dean you look fine" 

"You're my boyfriend you're supposed to say that- I- I'm wearing shorts!"

Cas smiled "And isn't it more comfy?" Dean put his head down shamefully "Yes.." 

Cas chuckled "Come on you need to eat something" He said holding the bowl over his boyfriends face, Dean sniffed "Too weak..to hold bowl" He pouted 

Cas rolled his eyes and fed the soup to Dean only for Dean to spit it out "Ouchy in my mouth!" 

Cas huffed and tried again this time blowing on the hot soup before feeding it to Dean but Dean wasn't in the mood for soup anymore "I don't want it I want icecream" 

"You're not having icecream for dinner just 'cause you're sick" 

"But my throat hurts!" 

"No!" 

"I hate you!" Cas set the bowl down standing up to leave but was pulled back down "No- don't leave me" 

Cas sighed "Look Dean if you finish all your soup, maybe I'll get you some licorice from the store" Cas bribed knowing it was Dean's favorite candy 

"And can we watch Star Trek?" He asked hopefully and Cas nodded "Yes we can watch Star Trek but only if you eat your soup" 

"Fine" Dean reluctantly agreed as Cas began to feed him again but was stopped "Hey Cas?" 

"Yes?" Cas questioned sounding more annoyed then he intended

"Thank you for taking care of me"  
Cas smiled "No problem babe"

-


	17. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft!Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Just know I completely half assed this so...

-

Gabriel leaned on the door frame of Sam's open bedroom door watching the hunter fold his bed quietly

It was still strange to see the Winchester's walk around in something other then their usual layers of flannel but he was slowly getting used to it as Sam was currently wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt

Though he thought the feeling might be mutual seeing as he himself was only wearing the grey sweater that Sam loaned him, with the large sleaves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of shorter than short shorts 

"Hey" He greeted finally making his presence known, Sam turned to him with a smile on his face "Oh, hey-sorry I didn't hear you come in- I was kind of in my own little world"

Gabriel shrugged "Understandable, with what just happend, I'd be happy too" He said referring to how they had just very luckily escaped the apocalypse world 

"Speaking of which, how are you?" Sam asked and Gabriel took a step into the room "As good as I can be I guess, I'm still trying to swallow the idea of running heaven though" 

Sam sighed and motioned for Gabriel to sit down on the bed with him "Yeah that must be weird" Gabriel nodded "Yeah it definitely is" He sighed "Anyways- enough about me, how are you feeling?, I mean you just got your mom back so you should be ecstatic" 

Sam cleared his throat "I should- and I mean I am, it's just the first time we got back we lost her-twice and I'm just.."

Gabriel reluctantly put his hand over Sam's "You're scared that you'll lose her again?" To Gabriel's surprise Sam clenched his hand tighter, "Yeah" 

They stared into each others eyes for what felt like eons and then out of nowhere they were caught in a reluctant kiss, only lasting a few seconds of course before Sam pulled away looking almost apologetic but Gabriel silenced his sorry thoughts when he kissed him agian with more meaning than before

With a 'snap' of Gabriel's fingers the door was shut and locked, as Sam lifted him on top of his lap deepening the kiss

Sam smiled; he had always wondered what Gabriel's lips tasted like- sugar mostly, but he didn't mind 

They broke apart momentarily when Sam lifted Gabriel's baggy sweater over his head before resuming their intense make out session, pulling and nipping at each others lips 

Gabriel tugged at the bottom of Sam's shirt, as if to tell Sam to take it off and the man instantly obliged and then with one swift movement Sam had carefully rolled them over so that they were laying on the bed with Gabriel still on top of him

Gabriel snapped away his and Sam's pants and Sam groaned at the instant contact flipping them over so that he was on top before spreading Gabriel legs and fitting his cock in between them

He gave Gabriel a look and Gabriel returned the same one until he realised what Sam was getting at "It's okay Sam.. I promise you won't hurt me" Sam hesitated for a moment before slowly pushing into Gabriel till he was completely in 

He bent down kissing Gabriel passionately as he worked himself in and out of him repeatedly, speeding up his pace gradually and grabbing Gabriel's hand holding it tight meanwhile maintaining strong eye contact with him

Sam hadn't even touched Gabriel's cock but somehow it was already leaking pre-cum, making the angel whine as he stared lovingly into Sam's hazely green eyes and Sam stared right back at his whiskey gold ones

"Sam!" Gabriel moaned trying hard to keep his voice down to not disturb the 50 other people roaming the place "I'm-" He swallowed not being able to finish his sentence "Fuck"

Sam's thrusts became faster as he came close to his own climax, the power of his thrusts alone were enough to cause Gabriel to slap a hand over his mouth whispering curse words profusely

His breathing slowed down when he felt Sam's cum flow throughout him and Sam pulled out dropping tiredly beside Gabriel, still holding the others hand

Gabriel snapped away all the mess and curled them both up in the sheets, both still panting lightly as they fell asleep knowing that they were going to have one hell of a talk the next day 

~ 

When Sam woke he instantly realised the body that was beside him when he fell asleep was gone and he frowned with a sad sigh before he saw the small note left with a cup of coffee on his bedside table and reached over to pick it up

Had to bounce- I borrowed your shirt hope you don't mind, and I really enjoyed last night, maybe we can talk later?

\- Gabriel 

Sam smiled at the sweet note and took a long sip of his coffee, grinning like an idiot 

~ 

Sam had running around the bunker all day trying to help every one that needed it, giving out cases and advice for hours was tiring and he barley even got to speak to Gabriel because everytime he tried someone else needed him 

"Dude are you okay?" Dean asked concerningly "What?" Sam looked up from his coffee

"That's like your tenth cup today" Dean pointed out and Sam sighed "I'm trying to stay up long enough to talk to the person I actually want to talk to"

Dean raised a brow "What does that mean?" 

"Nothing" 

"What's up Winchest-amigos" Gabriel greeted cheerfully entering the kitchen, he looked to Dean "Dean, Cas needs you" 

"For?" 

Gabriel shrugged innocently and Dean rolled his eyes before leaving Sam and Gabriel alone "So about that talk" Gabriel smirked playfully 

"Sorry, Gabe I've been running around the bunker all day we haven't even had a chance to talk-"

"Don't worry about it, it's fine I understand- it's not easy being the 'boss man'" Gabriel chuckled lightly and pulled Sam close by his jacket but not into a kiss, "You know with the few minutes of freedom you have we should probably have that talk now"

Sam nodded "Yeah we should" He agreed and Gabriel rubbed nervously at his neck "I know it's crazy soon but do you..." He trailed off not being able to say it

Sam raised a brow "-Love you?" He paused "Honestly?-I don't know" He said "Watching you almost die, it wasn't fun- it felt like I lost something I didn't even now I had," He took Gabriel's hand "But what I do know is that I never want to feel like that ever again" 

Gabriel smiled shyly "-Well... I like you too Samich" 

Dean rushed into the kitchen staring suspiciously at the two "Sam you're needed" 

"Just give me a minute Dean" Sam muttered annoyedly before bending down and giving Gabriel a quick kiss "See you later" Gabriel's face was crimson red as he managed to stutter a quiet 'sure'

Dean gave him a 'wtf' look as they left the kitchen "Gabriel?- seriously?!" 

-


	18. 100 ways to come out...almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 different ways to come out..almost..sort of..not really 
> 
> Gabriel 16 yrs   
Sam 16 yrs

**** 

Gabriel Novak is known for his ecsentric family, his rich father and his whole 'Trickster' reputation, around school he is as open as a person can be, most teachers loathed him, most students wanted to be him

But he only ever kept to his family and friends especially his bestfriend Sam Winchester, they'd known each other for about 4 years after the Novak's moved to Kansas, Gabriel's brothers Castiel and Lucifer were especially smitten with Sam's brothers Dean snd Michael

For years Gabriel was 100% content with who he was as a person, that was until he realised he was gay

The only person he ever told was Sam which was 2 years ago, luckily Sam excepted him with open arms and also admitted he was bi-curious himself, the two became even closer after that

They had both talked about coming out but they were to scared to do it so they just didn't, which brings us to this moment 

****

"Alright Gabriel what did you want to tell me" Sam asked as he sat down on Gabriel's desk chair trying hard not to pass out, Gabriel had dragged Sam all the way from his comfy bed because he had needed to tell him something, Sam tried to protest but obviously that didn't work

"Uh so I'm gay" He announced standing in front of Sam "Yeah, I know" Sam said sitting upright his hands clinging to the ends of the chair 

"And my parents have no idea" He continued, Sam shook his head "No idea" 

Gabriel put a finger up "One day puberty might hit me like a truck and I might become one if those 'hashtag glo-up people on instagram you know?" He said making a hashtag sign with his fingers 

Sam gave a confused look "And?" 

Gabriel put his arms out "Which means I might get a hot boyfriend" 

Sam nodded "Right"

Gabriel took a deep breath "So..I have decided to come out to them" He finshed with a small smirk clasping his arms to his sides 

"Okay?" 

"One second" Gabriel said and ran imto his bathroom leaving Sam utterly confused

"So I have made a list of 100 different ways to come out..almost- anyway" He muttered holding a note pad in his hand as he went to sit down the chair next to Sam, Sam smiled "Cool" 

"So number one" He flipped a page on the pad "A fun way to deal with a possible let down..jokes!"

****

Chuck sat on the couch in the living room flipping the pages of a newspaper

"Hey dad" Gabriel sat entering the room, Chuck hummed "Wanna hear a joke?" Gabriel proposed 

"Sure" 

"Let's get something straight..I'm not!" He clapped his hands and laughed whispering to himself 'good one, good one' 

His dad gave a confused face as he tried to understand the joke "Do you get-do you get it?" His dad's face lit up "Ohh" He laughed "I get it-I get it" 

Gabriel chuckled "Funny right?' His dad nodded "Yeah that's a good one..cause' you have scoliosis right?..like your back isn't straight?"

Gabriel's face fell "That's not what I meant" He muttered quietly, and rolled his eyes "Ugh nevermind" He mumbled and walked out the room 

"That's a good one!, I'll tell your mom that one" his dad called after him 

****

Gabriel gave Sam a thumbs up, but Sam shook his head "Alright next one"

"Okay-okay, number 2, bake a cake but with I'm gay written in icing on top?" 

"Do you even know how to bake?" 

****

Gabriel clapped his hands together as he stood over a mixing bowl, flour and other ingredients surrounding it 

He fumbled with putting on the apron but nonetheless he did it..kind of

He started by putting random amounts of flour in the bowl, he accidentally sneezed on the last cup of flour sending white powder everywhere 

He shrugged it off and started on the sugar, he began to shake in little by little but then thought it was too small so he dumped he whole jar in 

He dipped his finger in to get a taste "Oh shit that's salt" 

He attempted to crack an egg in the bowl but it ended up on the outside, he then proceeded to use a measuring for the milk but he poured too much and dropped the milk and the cup into the bowl 

"Shit" 

****

"No" He said and Sam rolled his eyes "Okay number 3 what if I sing them a song?" Gabriel pulled out his guitar and started to play 

"There's something I wanna tell you guys and hope you say it's okay, I'm nervous as heck and I met wet my pants, but I'm gonna say it anyway"

He stopped playing for a moment 

"I am gay, that's all I wanted to say, that I'm gay, I'm as straight as a noodle as the fur on a poodle, I am gay..like super gay" 

Sam blinked "Right, maybe something else" 

Gabriel nodded and took out his phone and started playing 'I'm coming out' by Diana Ross and began dacing "Diana Ross!" 

Sam shook his head "Next"

He grabbed a cup from his desk and drank from it "Oh, don't mind me I'm just drinking my tea" The bottom of the cup said 'I'm gay' in black letters 

He pointed at the cup "Uh? Uh?" and chuckled quietly 

"No" Sam deadpaned 

"Party Poppers?" He said with a popper in his hand "What for?" Sam asked 

He shrugged "For the big announcement" Sam gave a questioning face before shaking his head "Next" 

Gabriel pulled out a pair of black rimmed glasses with a rainbow on each of the lenses "Ta-da!" 

"Next"

"Alright what about?" He placed a furry red headband with little rainbow flags on each side of it, on his head and the flags started bouncing "They're little flags!" Gabriel exclaimed happily 

Sam looked unamoosed "No!" But Gabriel kept dacing with the flags of he headband bouncing in the air 

Sam shook his head sadly "Gabriel" 

"Wait!?"

"What?"

"Actions speak louder than words right?"

"What about it?" 

"So what if i find a guy with really low standards and my parents catch me in bed with him" He proposed 

"I don't think that's what that saying means" 

"Doing-the-do" 

"I know what that means!" Sam exclaimed getting frustrated 

"Having sex" Gabriel whispered 

"Stop!" Sam begged, as Gabriel made a 'O' shape with his hand and started pushing his finger through it, until he realised he was gay and just began touching the tips of his fingers together 

Sam rolled his eyes "Don't you think that might be a bit extreme?" 

"You might be right actually, I'll scratch that one" He agreed and crossed it off his note pad before gasping "What about-"

****

Becky stood in the kitchen cooking lunch when Gabriel ran in the room 

"Mom!" 

Becky turned around "What?!"

"I failed on my math test" He announced, his mom gasped in horror, he laughed "Just kidding, I'm just gay" and ran away 

Becky let out the breath she was holding in "Thank god" Before it hit her "Wait!?" and she went back into the state of horror 

****

"Wait didn't you fail though?" Sam questioned, Gabriel looked at him darkly "She doesn't need to know...-wait here!" 

He ran into the bathroom for a good 3 minuets, he opened the door but didn't walk out

"Are you ready for the fabulous, fresh out of the closet..Gabriel Novak!" He came out of the bathroom wearing his rainbow glasses, a rainbow bow tie, a white shirt that said 'FEMME VIBE', Beige cargo shorts with rainbow suspenders and a rainbow flag point out of his shorts pocket and started posing fabulously 

"Gabriel" 

"Do you like my shirt?" He asked pulling at his rainbow suspenders 

"No" 

"Or what if I rented a choir?"

"Gabriel!" 

"Or taught a parrot how to say it?" 

"Gabriel!,..stop" 

"What if I wrote it on a parachute so that they can get the message from above, maybe they'd be more excepting if it came to them from heaven?" He sighed "They're not that religious though so I don't know if it'll do anything?, also I don't know where to get a parrot" 

"That's your biggest concern?!" Sam sighed "Gabriel please" 

"What?" 

"What about just telling them?" Sam suggested, "Oh like-" Gabriel pulled a party popper out from his pocket and pulled the cord "I'm gay!"

"No that's extra" 

"Oh so like..I'm gay?" 

Sam huffed "No like-..sit down" Gabriel sat back down his chair "Gabriel I know your family and I know that they'll love you no matter what" Sam encouraged 

"I know it's just..what if they don't..except me?" He choked sadly, he was really scared, he loved his family to death and the thought of them not accepting him would be the worst thing to ever happen to him

"Then you can come live with me, my family already loves you but my brother still kinda hates you because of the thing you did to his car" Sam laughed and so did Gabriel "Thanks Sam" He smiled, and just for a second he felt a spark of affection for Sam but quickly washed the feeling away 

"So what are you going to do?" He asked

Gabriel nodded "I'm going to tell them" 

****

Gabriel stood staring at his entire family frozen in spot "Gabriel you wanted to tell us something?" His dad said slowly losing his patience 

Gabriel swallowed shaking his head trying to snap himself out of his trance "Uh..oh yeah" He took a breath "I'm going to tell you something, and you might take it badly, but just know I don't really have a choice in the matter" 

Castiel groaned "Gabriel if you don't start talking I will hurt you,physically" He threatened 

"Hey be nice" Becky said before turning back to Gabriel "What were you going to say Gabriel?" 

He bit his lip hard "..I'm gay" 

Everyone blinked, Gabriel expected his parents to speak first but it was his younger sister Anna "You're gay?"

Gabriel nodded shyly but he knew he had already said it and there was no backing out now

"Okay" Chuck shrugged "That's great Gabriel!" Becky squealed and got up to hug her son 

"She did the same thing to me when I came out to her" Cas laughed "You're gay too?!" Anna asked 

"What no-I'm bi I told mom last week" He said "Why just mom?" Lucifer asked, and Gabriel wondered if they had all forgotten that he was still being hugged to death by their mother

"Well I didn't exactly 'come out'" Cas admitted "It was more like she caught me making out with Dean Winchester in my room" 

"Wait Dean Winchester?" Gabriel panted as his mom had finally let go of him, Castiel nodded "Dean is the straightest guy I know!" Gabriel  
exclaimed 

Cas didn't say anything he only smirked mischievously chuckling under his breath and biting his lip "Not even close" Cas muttered, Gabriel made a disgusted face along with the rest of their siblings 

"So is anyone else here gay?" Chuck asked in a joking tone, no one said anything until Lucifer raised his hand "I'm dating Michael Winchester" 

"Of course you are " Chuck muttered 

Gabriel blinked "You have got to be kidding me, so every Winchester is officially into dudes" 

Anna raised her eyebrows "What about Sam?" 

Gabriel shook his head "He's as straight as a noodle" She nodded her head slowly "Good to know..-hey dad is mom okay?" She pointed out, looking at her mom who was muttering something about her 'ships' 

Chuck shushed Anna "Just let it happen" 

****

Gabriel cruched by the outside of his bestfriend's bedroom window "Pst Sammy open up" He knocked 

Sam looked up from his book and placed it down before jumping up off his bed, going to open the window and Gabriel came in through it like Peter Pan plopping himself on Sam's bed

"Hey Gabe so how'd it go?" He asked as he sat down next to Gabriel, Gabriel gave a sad huff and Sam put a hand on his shoulder "What happend"

Gabriel's face instantly lit up like a christmas tree "I did it!!" He exclaimed "Well at first I was super nervous but then I just said it!, and the bestest part is that they don't hate me!" He rambled very fast 

Sam smiled "That's really great Gabe"

"And by the way my brothers are banging yours" 

"Wait what?!-" 

"Trust me you dont want to know..I learnt the hard way" Sam opened his mouth to say something but at the last moment decided not to say anything 

"Also one more thing" Gabriel added 

"What is it-" Gabriel's lips softly met Sam's in a fast but loving kiss, Sam was taken back but much to Gabriel surprise he didn't pull away "I wanted to do that before I lost all my confidence, please don't hit me but if you do just avoid the face, it's kinda my money maker" He flinched 

"Why would I want to hit you?" 

"I-I kissed you" 

"And I kissed you back"

"Yeah, why did you do that exactly?" Gabriel asked, Sam's cheeks tinted pink "Because I wanted to" 

"Oh" Gabriel breathed a little shocked by Sam's words, he swallowed "Can we do that agian?" 

"Hell yes" Sam's lips were instantly on Gabriel's as they embraced in soft and gentle kisses, Sam's hands held Gabriel's face pulling him closer and the two boys giggled for a moment before resuming their sweet kisses 

"Wait wait" Gabriel muttered pushing away from Sam "What?" 

Gabriel tucked his bottom lip in his mouth for a second "What's happening"

"Well I was kissing you"

Gabriel sighed "I just want to know what this means" Sam kissed Gabriel's forehead "It means I like you short stack" 

"Hey! Low blow" Gabriel pouted and chewed at his lip "And just for the record I like you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh wahtttt, this was my first teenage AU so hope y'all liked it
> 
> I rlly like this prompt idea, I decided to make it while I was watching '100 ways to come out ' by Kovu Kingsrød, I frickin love his videos go check him out 
> 
> Anyway 
> 
> Catch y'all on the flip side *wink*


	19. Experimenting (pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is questioning his sexuality

Sam Winchester is straight- or at least he thinks he is 

Recently he'd been questioning his sexuality and it was hella confusing, I mean he has girlfriends but whenever they fucked or gave him head he didn't enjoy it like most guys would 

For five years he'd been dating girls left and right thinking that maybe the reason why his past relationships haven't worked out is because he hasn't found the right girl 

But now he's 21 and still confused as fuck, and the only person he can turn to his bestfriend Gabriel whom he also had a small crush on 

A bestfriend who is extremely flexible with his sexuality- he'll try anything

Sam thought he was the perfect person to talk to, so the next time they were set to hang out he decided to bring it up

"Dude you're late!" Gabriel exclaimed as he let Sam into his apartment "Yeah sorry I lost track of time" Sam apologized 

Gabriel flopped down on the couch  
"'S whatever you didn't miss much- just the big ass A reveal" He shrugged with a small smile unpausing the tv

Sam gasped "No fucking way!- who was it?" Pretty Little Liars was their thing, they kind of bonded over tv shows when they first met since both of them are tv geeks- and pll was a favourite that they had started to watch together only a few weeks ago, so the big A reveal was kind of big

Gabe sighed "I couldn't explain it if I tried- you'll just have to watch- but fuck you for making me have to rewatch it, I was so siked for season 3" 

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Sam asked quietly, watching as Gabriel put on the episode, Gabriel nodded "Yeah, sure" 

Sam looked down at his hands, clearing his throat "...How- how did you know you didn't just like girls?" 

A grin Gabriel tried to stop grew out on his face "What?" He asked trying not to chuckle 

"I'm serious Gabe- like did you just know?"

Gabriel paused the tv; honestly he was a little relieved Sam was finally talking to him, he always knew he friend was just a little bit sexually confused- especially when he barley showed any interest in his girlfriends

"Yeah, I guess I kinda just knew that I didn't care who a fucked- I mean yeah I experimented and shit" He answered casually "Why do you want to know?"

Sam sighed and bit his lip "..I've just- I've been with all these girls and like everytime we have sex I find myself just staring at the ceiling- I mean I barley feel anything" 

"So you think you're gay?"

Sam shook his head "I don't know" Gabriel raised his brows "Well have you ever been with a dude?" 

"No" 

"Do you wanna try?" 

Sam paused for a moment to think and ultimately nodded "Yeah- I guess, but I don't even know where to start" 

Gabriel tucked in his lips taking a deep breath before saying with 100% seriousness "Well you can fuck me- if you want?" 

Sam almost choked on air "Come again?" 

Gabriel shrugged lightly "Yeah if you want to experiment you can just fuck me- it's not like I'd be against it" 

"You're being serious?" Gabriel was known for his tricks so Sam needed to know he was being serious "You're 100% cool with fucking your gay curious bestfriend?" 

Gabriel nodded confidently "Yeah why not- I've always wondered if you were a good lay"

"Really?" Sam felt somewhat happy that Gabriel thought of him that way, he chewed his lip "..Okay yeah sure" 

Gabriel smiled "Great-" He stood up off the couch "Not that I haven't done it on the couch before- I just think that you'd prefer a bed" 

Sam's eyes went wide "Oh you mean like now?!" 

Gabriel nodded hurriedly "Yes!-I haven't had sex in like forever" 

Sam frowned "Forever for you is like 3 days"

"Exactly" 

When they got to the bedroom Gabriel had already pushed Sam down onto the bed and grinned at the man layed down before him

Gabriel growled quietly under his breath "I am going to ride you like a Bronco" 

Sam couldn't even m describe how turned on he was by him, Gabriel climed onto him straddling him and bending down to kiss Sam's soft lips wrapping his hands around Sam's neck to kiss him deeper 

Sam moaned into the kiss; it felt different with a guy- even better that it was Gabriel 

He felt his pants tighten as his dick rose pressing hard against his zipper and apparently Gabriel felt it too because he broke from the kiss and went to work on unbuckling Sam's pants and removing them along with the rest of their clothes giving the man under him some relief 

Once he was done he palmed Sam through his black boxer shorts smirking slightly at Sam's large size "Fuck Gabe- hurry up" Sam pleaded wanting Gabriel to rid him of his boxers 

"Are you sure?- because I am a devil in the sack" Gabriel warned; he liked to get crazy- and try anything in bed, and just because Sam was a gay virgin- let's just say he wouldn't go easy

Sam nodded hurriedly needing Gabriel's mouth around his cock, Gabriel pulled his boxers over Sam's cock and it bounced out hard and leaking with pre cum 

He wasted no time in fitting his pretty lips around his friend's thick shaft, Sam moaned squeezing his eyes shut and digging his head back into the pillows as Gabriel worked his magic 

He hummed around Sam's dick to cause waves of pleasure to hit Sam and they did like a friggin truck "Fuck!" 

Gabriel smiled licking his way up Sam's cock and then deep throating him fast taking all 8 inches without a single gag reflex 

Sam was fucking close but Gabriel hold around his cock was preventing him from releasing "Gabe please- I need-" He thrusted his hips upwards for more but Gabriel had already removed his mouth from his cock making Sam whimpered at the loss

Gabriel chuckled lightly seeing Sam's annoyed sate "Patience" He said reaching over to the nightstand and squirting some lube onto his hand and lathering up Sam's dick 

Getting rid of his own boxers and quickly spreading himself open with his fingers, he finally sunk down on Sam's cock letting his size fill him up, he moaned dropping his head back "Shhhiiitt" 

Sam's mouth fell open at the feeling- how tight Gabriel was- his walls were clenched tightly around his cock and it felt so fucking good, no girl could even compare 

Gabriel placed his palms flat on Sam's bare chest and began to ride him slowly with Sam's hands on his ass guiding his hips down 

After a little while he started to pick up the pace, allowing his hips to move faster and his ass to slam down on Sam's thighs, he groaned loudly when he felt Sam's cock hit his prostate and send jolts of pleasure up his spine 

"Fuck!- Sam!" He bent down placing his head on Sam's shoulder as his hips worked their way up and down, Sam's cock hitting his spot almost everytime 

Sam wrapped his big arms around Gabriel and flipped them over so that Gabriel was the one on his back, he had his hands on Gabriel's thighs fucking him hard into the matteress 

Fuck- Gabriel loved it, usually he would of complained at the sudden change of position because he was all for being a dom but damn he would be a submissive for Sam any day 

"So- cl-ose, fuck!" His eyes were lost at the back of his head with his leg shaking orgasm when Sam came deep inside of him and his own cum had shot all over his chest and stomach 

Sam huffed tiredly and pulled out falling beside Gabriel, it took them both a moment to come down from their glorious highs but eventually -after regaining his breath- Gabriel spoke "So?" 

Sam nodded "Gay- definitely gay" Gabriel smiled and rolled back onto Sam engaging in a playfull make out session 

-


	20. Experimenting: Blow Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets curious about how to suck dick

The next week Sam felt better than ever- after Gabriel had helped him explore his sexuality he felt like he was on cloud 9 and he couldn’t stop thinking about his sex god roommate- so much that he could barley focus on his classes and he'd pop a boner every time he thought about that day 

Even though Gabriel had said that if Sam was ever curious again he could just come to him, no problem- and Sam did have questions there was still so much he didn’t know and really wanted Gabriel to teach him but he was too shy to ask so he kept it to himself

But Gabriel being his bestfriend could see right through him "Sam?-Sam?!" Gabriel exclaimed snapping his fingers in Sam's face repeatedly until Sam snapped out of it "Oh- sorry what were you saying?" 

"What the hell is up with you?- you were doing that weird thing where you zone out" Gabriel said "Not to mention you've been staring at my dick for a good 5 minutes" 

Embarrassment washed over him  
"Shit- sorry-"

"What's going on Giganator?" Gabriel asked softly as he closed his math book "..I have a question" Sam said shyly "A..sex question" 

Gabriel silently thanked the gods "Go ahead" 

Sam cleared his throat shyly "I- can you teach me how to give head?" 

"You want me to teach you how to give blowjobs?" Gabriel affirmed and Sam nodded "Yeah-is that okay?'

"Sure.. I guess homework can wait" Gabriel smirked and leaned over kissing Sam softly, Sam smiled Gabriel's lip caught gently between his teeth, he moved the older man to sit straddling his waist 

Gabriel moaned into the kisses when Sam's hands found their way to his shorts groping his bulge, Sam's hand slipped into his boxers "Fuck Sammy" He groaned dipping his head back Sam kissed along his neck leaving hickey's on his skin 

After a few minutes of attacking each others lips they switched position, Gabriel was sitting up, laying back on the couch and Sam was down on his knees tucked in between Gabriel's legs, he pulled down Gabriel's shorts and boxers, he was barley hesitant to wrapped his mouth around Gabriel's hard length 

Gabriel gasped at the feeling and tried to gather his thoughts, "Fuck..bob your head- start slow" He swallowed thickly "Use- your hand if you need to"

Sam bobbed his head slowly taking in as much of Gabriel as he could which surprisingly was a lot, He smirked slightly when Gabriel responded with a loud moan digging his hands into his hair and pulling at it gently 

Gabriel's eyes had disappeared to the back of his head "Sam!- oh fuck!" He bit down hard on his lip and Sam went faster "Fuck- okay use..fuck- use your tounge" Gabriel instructed and Sam did as he was told twirling his tounge around Gabriel's cock as he bobbed his head and pumped what he couldn't take 

Gabriel moaned loudly "Yes!- fuck yes just like t-that" Sam groaned around Gabriel's length and it sent shivers down Gabe's spine as pleasure jolted through him "Sam- I'm gonna cum if your mouth if you don't stop" He gave a warning but Sam didn't stop he just kept sucking and swirling- and lapping his tounge- oh god

He pulled of Gabriel's cock and licked the slit surprising Gabriel before he quickly wrapped his lips back around his cock and Gabriel was cumming into Sam's mouth, screaming out his orgasam and Sam swallowed almost seamlessly, licking his lips 

Gabriel panted; impressed with Sam's skills "Fuck Samich you really have a mouth like no other"

Sam sat up on the couch back next to Gabriel "Was that good?" 

Gabriel's eyebrows shot up "Good would be a fuckin understatement kiddo" 

Sam smiled almost proudly and shifted in his spot forgetting about his own boner, he winced "Need some help with that?" 

Sam shook his head and unzipped his pants pulling out his cock he closed his eyes and dropped his head back as he gave his dick soft firm strokes and Gabriel watched intensely as Sam got himself off 

He teased the tip of his cock rubbing his thumb over the tip letting out a small whine and moving his hand up and down changing pace every few jerks "Fuck Gabe" 

Gabriel smiled watching his Sam all hot and bothered, as he got himself off, He grinned and leaned into Sam's space placing a hand on the side of Sam's face gently turning his head to face him 

Sam's hooded eyes fell to Gabriel's lips, and he leaned in for a soft kiss, followed by more sloppy and slow kisses

Gabriel moved his hand to where Sam's was wrapped around his dick, he replaced Sam's hand with his own, he hesitantly broke from their session and bent down over Sam's cock sticking his tounge out and jerking Sam fast waiting for his cum to hit his tounge 

Sam's eyes fell closed and he held in his moans, not even seconds later he was cumming and Gabriel caught every single drop of him licking the tip clean making Sam shiver 

He kissed Sam's cheek and leant on the panting boy's shoulder "Could you eat?- I could eat" 

"..Oh, fuck you Gabe" 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like this!- cmt if y'all have any requests for the Experimenting series or just a random one shot (preferably Destiel)


	21. What do y'all want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys want me to write

_Do you want Destiel? _

_Do you want Mpreg (If you do which kind?) _

_Do you want Sabriel? _

_Teen au? _

_Wedding? _

_Marriage? _

_Coming out chapter? _

_Episode Codas? _

_\- _

_Cmt what you want to see!!_


	22. A Pleasant Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out he has a kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching 13x11 and this prompt just came to me ❤
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Btw:;This was actually the first mpreg I made but I drafted it for months 
> 
> Anyways carry on

****

It was a case, just a normal case like any other

Figure out what the thing is, find out how to kill them and then gank their ass, that's all it was..well at least that's what Sam and Dean thought it was

They thought that they were only going against one rogue werewolf but they came in unprepared and we're hit with several other wolves, they fought and fought up until the last wolf but unfortunately there was one casualty 

Sam 

He got attacked by the wolf it clawed at Sam, Dean tried to help his brother but was thrown away by the vengeful wolf, Sam tried as well but there wasn't much he could do, he honestly thought that he was going to die

Going out fighting 

Dean had managed to get the werewolf off of Sam and kill it, but his brother was still in critical condition 

His entire life flashed before his eyes, everything from his dad, to yellow eyes, Jess, the night he left for Stanford, the night Dean went to get him back so that they could find John, Meg, the crash, the special children, his demon blood binge all of it just hit him but the craziest thing was what happend next

"Gabriel" 

****

"Is Sam going to be okay?, I didn't think my grace would be enough to heal him" Gabriel asked, he had just shown up randomly and out of nowhere not more than a second after Sam had called his name in what he thought were his last moments, Dean had asked where the hell he had come from but Gabriel wouldn't answer he just said that it was 'between him and Sam' 

"He'll be fine he's resting now,thanks to you-why'd you show up anyway?" 

Gabriel rolled his eyes "I already told you I'm not at liberty to discuss why" Dean huffed "I just don't think Sam wants you to know" 

"What do you mean 'Sam doesn't want me to know'?" Dean pressed getting more concerned

Gabriel just shrugged and disappeared, reappearing in Sam's room he sighed and sat down on the chair by Sam's bed watching Sam's chest rise and fall as he slept

A small smile crept up onto Gabriel's face "I've missed you, you know..I still think about us sometimes" He whispered "I never thought I'd see you again I didn't even think you wanted to see me again not after-..I was just so shocked when you called Sam I didn’t give it a moments thought I had to-" Gabriel placed his hand over Sam's, he was starting to cry his words came out in chokes

"I felt you I-I thought that you were dead Sam, I thought I lost you" Gabriel sniffed "You know he always asks about you, sometimes he'll just sit in his room and stare at the picture I have of us" Gabriel gave a dry laugh "He looks so much like you, he's even got your moose hair" He took a deep breath and tucked a strand of Sam's hair softly behind his ear before placing his hand back over Sam's "I love you Sam" it felt good to get it all out but kind of sad because Sam would never get to hear it 

Sam mumbled something as he turned over in his sleep facing Gabriel but he didn't try to speak, he just cluched Gabriel's hand tighter and fell deeply into sleep 

****

Sam's eyes fluttered open, he yawned slightly and stretched before realising that he was still in pain it wasn't a lot but it still hurt, he looked down to his hand, the warm feeling that was once there now felt like a distant memory 

He remembered bits and pieces of the other night, he definitely remembered almost being mauled to death by a werewolf and he vaguely remembered that just as he passed out he said something, a name? 

His eyes slightly widened as he realised who's name he had uttered Gabriel- Sam was cut off from his thoughts when the door opened, he perked up to see the figure standing by the door-Dean- he had a few cuts on his arms from the fight Sam could only assume 

"Hey Sammy how are you resting up?" 

"I'm okay, it hurts a little but that'll probably go away soon" He answered and attempted to sit up wincing in pain "Woah woah hey take it easy" Dean put a hand up "Gabriel's grace might've healed all the really bad wounds, but you're still hurt" 

"Dean I'm-wait Gabriel?" He sat up more straight ignoring the pain and getting some support from his headboard, he hadn't seen the archangel in at least four years not since he left him, he did have a dream about Gabriel last night, he was said some weird things but he also said that he had still loved him 

But maybe it wasn't a dream?

"Gabriel was here?!" 

Dean shrugged and took a swig of his beer "He never left" Dean watched as Sam's face went through many different emotions in under a minute 

Dean gave him a concerned look before continuing "He also might of mentioned that you and him have some sort of history-that doesn't involve me of course-" 

"Did he tell you anything else?" Sam pressed eagerly, Dean never found out about him and Gabriel and Sam one hundred percent wanted it to stay that way in fear of how his brother would choose to react, besides there wasn't much to tell either, they dated for two years and then one day Gabriel just up and left with no explanation whatsoever

Dean gave Sam a annoyed look "Okay Sam seriously what is going on with you two?, neither of you will tell me anything and it's kind of starting to weird me out" 

"It's nothing Dean,- Gabriel you said he's still here right?" Sam asked, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing even talking about Gabriel he honestly thought that the archangel would never come back 

"Yeah yeah, he's still here I think he's in the kitchen with Cas" 

Sam nodded "Can you tell him that I want to talk to him" 

"Sure" Dean agreed "Under  
one condition" 

"What?" 

"You tell me what the hell is going on with you and him!" He exclaimed frustratedly, he hated being out of the loop especially when it came to his brother 

Sam took a deep breath and nodded "Fine, but after I talk with Gabriel" Dean gave him a suspicious look but sighed and left to go get Gabriel 

****

Gabriel nevervously walked up to Sam's door, a hundred thoughts running around in his head

What if he hates me ?

What if he wants nothing to do with me?

What if-

To Gabriel's surprise the door opened and Sam stood behind it, he took a quick look at Gabriel before inviting him in 

"How did you know I was out there?" Gabriel asked, standing awkwardly in the middle of Sam's room, he used to hate that he got nevervous around one single human, but after a while he just learned to embrace it, that was before he left 

"You were doing that foot tapping thing that you do when you're nevervous-I could hear it" Sam answered lazily, Gabriel noticed that Sam didn’t seem to show any emotion at all he just seemed dull and tired and that instantly worried the archangel 

Gabriel shook his head "Oh yeah right" He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck "Anyway why did you want to see me ?"

"Dean said that you saved me last night,I just want to know why, I mean you left me out of nowhere you were gone for four years, and then suddenly you're just back?" His lips trembled "Why"

"You called me Sam I felt it you were dying I had to-I had to come" He whispered the last part

"That doesn't explain why you left-just gone!, what kind of- did you not care about me anymore or something!" Sam pressed angrily, Gabriel had just left him no explanation no reason just gone after they'd been together for years

"No- no- no it was not like that at all! Sam-" Gabriel tried to protest but there really wasn't much he could do 

"You know I heard you last night, every single word-I know you love me Gabriel so why can't you tell me the truth?" 

Gabriel averted his gaze from Sam's "If I do you'll just hate me even more" He said barley audible but Sam still heard "I don't hate you Gabriel" Sam shook his head sadly 

"I was scared I had no idea how to tell you-" Gabriel sighed,"I was pregnant" 

Sam blinked "What?"

"It was about a week before I left, I was getting sick all the time which for me was really weird because I'm an archangel-..but then I realised.." He sighed "It's an angel thing, it's very rare but.."

"You were pregnant?!" Sam said with the most incredulous look on his face   
"If you were pregnant that means-.. do I have a kid Gabriel?" 

He nodded shyly "Yeah.. son actually his name's Sam, I bet you can guess where I got that from" 

He explained what he could to Sam, that after he left a few months later he had the baby and they were currently at one of Gabriel's many 'safe house's'

"I.have.a.son" Sam muttered, he paced around the room for a bit before sitting down on the bed and running his hands over his face trying to process everything Gabriel had told him

"Sam-" 

"So I've had a son and for the past four years I could have had a relationship with him?, we could have-" He let out a shaky breath standing up and taking Gabriel's hand looking into his golden brown eyes "Gabriel you should have just told me" 

"Sam it wasn't that easy-"

"I know, I know-but you didn’t think that I loved you enough to except our child?" Sam said a little sadly, he loved Gabriel more than anything so there was no doubt in his mind about raising a kid together 

"You would've actually wanted me to have the kid?" 

Sam smiled "Of course, I've always wanted a family and having one with you-..it would have been like a dream come true" 

Gabriel let out a relieved breath "Really?" Sam scoffed "Gabriel you are the first person that I have ever loved like this in literal years" Gabriel smiled softly "Thanks Sam"

~

Cas and Dean sat in the kitchen, they were currently discussing the Sam-Gabriel thing, Cas didn't really see anything weird about Gabriel showing up and told his boyfriend that he shouldn't worry, but it was Dean, and Dean was curious, really curious

But before Dean could pitch another theory to Cas the phone on the table started to ring and Dean recognised it as Gabriel's, He gave Cas a weird as he went to answer it 

"Hello?"

"Hi is my dad there?" Dean recognised the voice as a child's, he thought it was strange, why the hell was some kid calling Gabriel? 

"Sorry kid I think you've probably got the wrong number"

"Oh, I'm sure this is my dads number he said I should call him if he wasn't back by today" 

"What's your name?" Dean asked 

"Samuel-Sam Winchester" 

****


	23. Experimenting pt 3: Bottoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SamS first time as a bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first things first 
> 
> I am very excited for this chapter and one after I really think you guys are going to like them 
> 
> I literally just got up without a word and started to write, loving the outcome 
> 
> My writing has changed so much from the start of this year and that's mostly because of motivation from all the fans of this book, so thank you! 💕

-

Ever since coming out to himself Sam has been seeing more guys -other than Gabriel- and trying to open up more with his sexuality 

He never actually dated any guys- it was just sex and when they slept together he always topped, but recently he'd been getting curious wanting to get more out of his comfort zone 

He thought about bottoming with some random dude but decided against it, not wanting his 'first time' to be too meaningless, so he went to the one person be felt most comfortable with 

Gabriel 

He had went to his friend before hand to ask if he was okay with taking Sam's gay virginity -again- and Gabriel was slightly reluctant but with Sam's reassurance he finally came around 

He gave Sam two days to think it over and decide if he still wanted him- and much to his surprise Sam did 

"Okay Samich, relax- if you're not relaxed then it's going to hurt way more" He pulled his lubed fingers from Sam's tight hole "I'll try"

He coated his dick with an extra amount of lube before he very slowly began to push into Sam's entrance, Sam bit his lip- he wanted to squirm but he remembered Gabriel's words 

Relax

He took deep breath to help distract from the burning pain as Gabriel got fully seated inside him, and Sam's virgin hole clenched tight around his cock 

"Sam?" 

Sam sighed "Gimme a sec" He gave one more pause before he nodded giving Gabriel the 'okay' to start moving 

He started slow, keeping his grip on Sam's waist as he bucked his hips moaning and feeling the tightness, he kept his pace controlled and steady making sure not to go to fast and hurt Sam 

Sam groaned shutting his eyes like he was waiting for the pleasure to hit him, Gabriel gave gentle thrusts into him, with a firm grip on his thighs he went a little bit faster hitting deeper and aiming for Sam's g-spot 

Sam moaned when he felt the pleasure slap him in the face "Oh fuck- Gabriel!" He panted nodding uncontrollably- he needed to feel that same pleasure agian "...Again- harder" 

Gabriel smirked slightly and compiled with Sam's request, going reasonably faster making Sam impatient as he grinded his hips down on Gabriel's cock for more 

Gabriel decided to do a little teasing and pulled out of Sam completely making the younger boy look confused and feel unsatisfied right before he slammed right back into him with that force Sam loved so much 

Sam screamed each time Gabriel hit his sweet spot- nhggg, he needed to cum, but he knew that with Gabriel being the little bastard he was- just because it was his first time bottoming wasn't gonna go easy on him 

Remembering the first time they had ever had sex, Sam -now fed up with Gabriel's teasing- used his strong arms to hold Gabriel as he flipped them around so that Gabriel was the one laying on his back 

Ignoring their height difference Sam -placing his lips on Gabe's- he began to ride Gabriel's cock hard and fast with no mercy- and no intention of stopping 

It was now Gabriel's turn to scream 

Sam's sudden dominance reminded him of the first time they had been together and it turned him on so much that he was a whining and moaning mess, fuck he couldn’t hold out much longer 

In the mists of ultimate pleasure Gabe took a firm hold on Sam's dick and started jerking him off to completion, they both came with loud groans 

Sam's smirk grew at the feel of Gabriel's cum filling him up before he fell to the side panting heavily like a bitch in heat 

He turned his head to look at Gabriel who was also still coming down from his incredible orgasam, he took in Gabe's messy sex hair and the downright beautiful expression he wore on his face that should've been illegal 

In that moment- staring at his bestfriend's post orgasmic face, he felt his heart start to speed up again as this wave of something wonderful washed over him- the realisation struck him

-Oh crap he was in love with Gabriel Novak 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like this lil series?


	24. JackxClark pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy get ready for some JackxClark!

Jack woke early in the morning, mid dreaming about the boy he had met only a few months ago..Clark

He liked Clark he was nice to Jack but then he got hurt and Jack wasn't able to see Clark agian and thank him, he sighed sadly 

He didn't really have any friends his own age except for Claire and Alex, but even then the way he felt about Clark wasn't too friendly

He'd seen a few romance movies, the main characters were always male and female, he knew he like- liked Clark, but he'd never see the boy again 

Jack perked up a bit- unless he asked his parents, they'd take him to see Clark!

He got up with a smile after laying his bed, he practically skipped into the kitchen where Dean, Cas and Sam were all having breakfast 

"Morning" He said his voice light and happy, "Good morning Jack" Cas greeted him as he poured Dean some more coffee 

Jack chewed his lip "I was wondering if I could ask a favour?" He sat down and Sam perked his brow "What is it?" 

"..Well when I was first born there was this boy I met- he helped me...I want to ask if I could go see him" 

Dean frowned; he remembered that town- the sheriffs son "You want to see Clark?- the sheriff's kid?" Jack nodded confidently "Yes..and preferably bring flowers- I've watched romance movies-they always have flowers" 

"Romance?" Dean shook his head trying to wrap it around the situation and understand what Jack was saying "Are you saying you have a crush..on a boy?" He had no problem with Jack liking boys he just didn't think they were his type

"Yes..is there a problem?" 

Sam sighed, getting Jack his cereal from the top cupboard "No there isn't Dean just stupid" -Dean flipped him off- "I understand Sam, I know all about the lgbtq+ community and I don't really have a preference but I've only been alive for so long so that could change" 

"So you're gay?" Dean asked for clarification, Sam gaped in annoyance at his brother "Dean!- it doesn't matter, aren't you the one that hates labels?" 

"Hey!- I've admitted that I'm bi already get off my case" 

Cas rolled his eyes at the two "So this boy, when would you like to see him?" 

Jack smiled "The weekend would be fine" Dean looked at his boyfriend "Cas we can't..we have that thing remember?" Dean asked trying to avoid having to mention their sexual retreat, Cas blushed "Oh yes that thing" 

Sam shivered, sadly he knew all about it; why did he have to overhear these things? "It's fine, I'll take you Jack" 

-

"So this Clark kid?- you really like him don't you?" Sam asked quietly on the drive to see him, Jack nodded clutching the sunflower in his hands "Yes I do, he is quiet nice and I enjoy his company" 

Sam smiled; it was nice that Jack had someone, like Cas had Dean and he had..well...he had..no one

Jack noticed that Sam seemed to be in deep thought and the boy couldn't resist taking a peek inside his head, when he did he saw these eyes- like sunshine through whiskey, he saw an archangel- his uncle..Gabriel? 

"You know he's not gone- not really..he- he isn't dead" 

Sam wiped his eyes "What- what do you mean?" 

"Gabriel, he's not dead- I can feel his celestial energy around you" He smiled comfortingly at Sam who was still confused "You loved him right?" 

Sam shook his head awkwardly "No- uh..it wasn't like...we were friends" He tried to explain; him and Gabriel were friends- best friends actually more than Dean and Cas knew 

"Friends?" 

Sam shrugged gripping the wheel tighter "Yeah well..maybe a bit more- I mean we were close" Sam admitted- but they'd never kissed or anything like that, it was just unspoken sexual tension that was left unresolved up until the day Gabe died 

"Don't give up hope Sam" 

Sam didn't really know what Jack mean't but he found himself saying  
"...I won't" 

\- 

"We're here" Sam said when they finally arrived at their destination, and were currently parked outside of a motel 

Sam checked the time "Hey it's late, why don't you visit Clark tomorrow" 

Jack yawned tiredly as he nodded "Okay" 

Sam got separate rooms, just incase Jack needed some alone time with Clark- he wasn't worried that they'd have sex, he didn't even think that Jack knew what sex was 

After saying his goodnight to Jack he went to his own room, he took a shower and got changed ready for bed 

He sat down and closed his eyes- clapping his hands together he began to pray, remembering what Jack said earlier "Uh, hey Gabe- if you're even alive..it's Sam- uh Winchester" He sighed "I just-...if you can hear me, I miss you Gabriel and..come back please" 

With one more sad sigh he crawled up into bed and fell asleep dreaming of his angel friend he so wanted to be there 

\- 

Sam yawned wide when he woke almost falling off of his bed with a yelp when he met golden eyes that were staring down at him 

Gabriel had been sitting cross legged on his bed watching him sleep for the past few hours "Ah!" Sam exclaimed 

Gabriel jumped up immediately face blushing with embarrassment "Sorry!- sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" 

"Gabriel?!" 

Gabriel scratched his neck awkwardly "Hi?" He cleared his throat "I heard you praying for me..." 

Sam's eyes watered "I thought you were dead" He stood and hugged Gabriel "Sam I can't breathe-"

Sam hugged him tighter "Never do that again" 

Gabriel blushed harder "Promise" Sam pulled away from he hug with a smile "I missed you so much Gabe" 

"You to Sammy" They sat down "What happened Gabriel..after Elysian?- you were dead" 

Gabe's head shook "No..I didn't, that body you saw..was a fake-..I had one more trick up my sleave" 

Sam was relived to hear that Lucifer didn't kill him after all "I'm sorry I wasn't the hero you wanted me to be" 

"Gabe I didn't care about that..you're my friend" 

Gabriel smiled "You know I did visit you a few times- in your dreams and what not..I just couldn't stay away" Gabriel chuckled softly "I remember your 30th birthday, you got blackout drunk and I came to make sure you weren't hit by a car" 

Sam frowned "I remember that!- sort of..you took me back to the motel...I was so drunk I didn't even know it was you there" 

"Remember that huh?- do you remember what you wished?" 

Sam flushed; the memory was stuck with him "Yeah I do..I wished you were alive" 

Gabriel took his hand and lean't on his shoulder, looking up at Sam he smiled "Wish granted" 

After only a few seconds of silence Sam remembered "Jack!" He said suddenly making Gabriel jump "I have to check on Jack" 

"My nephew?- he's here?" 

Sam frowned a little "You know about Jack?"

"Every supernatural being knows about Jack" Gabriel answered casually with a shrug "Why is he here?" 

"He begged me, Cas and Dean to take him to see a friend" 

Gabriel quirked his brow suspiciously "A girlfriend?" Sam stood "A boyfriend"

"Oooh, even better" 

\- 

Sam knocked on Jack's motel door and he most certainly did not expect Clark to be the one to open it- shirtless and in his black boxer shorts "Hello?" 

"Uh.. hi?" 

-

The night before 

"Goodnight" Jack said and closed his motel door, he changed into his pjs and was about to turn in when he got an idea in his head 

"54 638 2433" He repeated; when him and Clark had first met they boy gave him his phone number when they were eating snacks- at the time he didn't actually know what it was but now- 

He got his phone from where he left it on the nightstand and dialed Clark's number, it rang a few times before he answered sounding confused "Hello?" 

Jack smiled at his voice "Uh..hi Clark, it's..Jack" 

"Jack?- the guy who showed up naked while I was working?" Clark said, although smiling a bit "I never thought I hear your voice again, I guess you remembered my number" 

"Yeah..I'm back in town and I just wanted to say hi I guess" He said awkwardly; he was really nervous "Back in town huh?- where are you staying?" 

"-The only motel here" 

"Room number?" 

Jack frowned and he thought for a minute "Seventeen?" 

"I'll be there in ten" Clark muttered into the phone and hung up

Jack was confused as to what Clark mean't, but he sat waiting patiently for ten minutes before a knock finally sounded at the door and Jack stood to get it 

Clark smiled brightly at him "Hey, can I come in?" 

Jack nodded letting him in and Clark set his bag on the floor "I missed you you adorable weirdo" Clark said hugging him, Jack smiled and hugged him back 

"You aren't mad?"

Clark shrugged "I was- but mostly because you ditched without even saying bye" 

"Sorry, my parents kind of dragged me out of there" 

Clark grinned slightly "You know I never even got to do this-" He cupped Jack's face in his hands and kissed him, it was a few seconds before Jack pulled back and Clark frowned extremely embarrassed "Did you not-" He thought he had read their chemistry wrong 

"No!- no" Jack said suddenly "I just never been kissed before" He blushed "I..like it" He muttered quietly and they kissed again- this time a little less gentle 

Clark's hands wandered down Jack's lean body and cupped his ass, Jack jumped up and his legs were wrapped around Clark's waist and the boy walked them to the bed 

He layed Jack down gently and Jack flipped them over to straddle Clark's waist, Clark took off Jack's shirt first throwing it elsewhere before he sat up and Jack helped him rid his shirt 

His eyes looked down for a moment and he saw a bandage wrapped around Clark's waist where he was stabbed by the angel blade- of course it was taking longer to heal Clark was human

Clark saw him staring and pulled his head back up "It's okay, I barley even feel it anymore" 

"I'm so sorry- if I never-" 

"Jack I promise you, I'm fine" Clark assured him and meant it; the pain was numbed so he couldn't feel it much, but it's still sometimes bled- hence the blood spot on his bandage 

Jack wanted to reached out and heal him but his powers were still unpredictable and he didn't want Clark to know what he was, Clark kissed him agian and they were right back to where they had started 

Jack didn't know how it had happened but suddenly their pants were off leaving them in only their boxers as they lustfully made out, Jack felt Clark's hand tease the waist band of his boxers and he shyly pulled away 

"Clark- wait, I'm not.." 

Clark kissed over his neck "You're a virgin?" He panted against his skin and Jack nodded containing a small whimper when Clark sucked a hickey to his neck "Yes.. but I'm not ready too..." 

Clark detached his lips from Jacks neck and looked the nervous boy square in the face "Okay, that's okay we dont have to do anything if you're not comfortable with it" 

Jack looked relieved "Really?" Clark placed a sweet kiss too Jack's forehead "I like you Jack, I've never waited for anyone but I'll definitely wait for you" 

Jack smiled and rolled off of him and Clark reached down to pick up the bag he brought with him "I brought nougat"   
-

The next morning they woke at the sound of knocking to the motel door, Jack stirred in his sleep and Clark thought he was too cute to wake so he stood to get it himself not bothering to throw on his shirt 

"Hello?" He didn't recognise the guys that had knocked, Sam blinked at Clark "Uh..hi?" He hit a snickering Gabriel that stood behind him "Ow!" 

"Clark who is it?" Jack asked standing up from the bed and walking over to the door, Clark opened it more widely so that he could see "Sam?-Gabriel?" 

Sam almost fainted, they were both in boxers- and shirtless- Cas was going to kill him

"I think Samich is having a mini panic attack- how about you guys get dressed and we'll talk in a few?" 

Jack shrugged behind Clark  
"Sure" 

\- 

"I did not need to see that" Sam was traumatized "Jack can't be having sex already?!" 

Gabriel snorted "Why because he wouldn't do anything that awesome?" 

Sam ignored Gabe and kept pacing around the motel room "We never even gave him the talk- I mean yeah I think he knows what sex is but..not how to do it-... with a guy!"

"Sam" 

"Did he even know it was what they were doing when he was doing it?" 

"Sammy" 

"Did they use condoms?- do half angel beings even need condoms?" 

"Interesting question, but not the point-"

"Dean and Cas are going to kill me" 

"Samich" 

"I had one job!"

"SAM!" That finally got Sam's attention "What?" 

"Can you calm down for a sec, you don't even know what happened and guessing is just gonna make it worse" Sam sighed and agreed with Gabriel just as Jack knocked on the door entering the room 

"Hey pal" Gabriel greeted cheerfully "Where's your gentleman friend?" 

"He had to get back before his mom noticed he was gone, but he asked me out on a 'date' (air quotes)" Jack smiled "I said yes" 

Gabriel smiled at him "Adorable" Sam cleared his throat "So Jack how exactly did Clark find his way to your room last night?"

Jack shut the door "I called him- on my phone" He said "He brought me nougat" 

Gabriel swooned dramatically "Romantic" Jack sat "He kissed me, it was weird at first but I liked it- and then-"

Sam's eyes widened, "Stop!- I really don't need to hear about you and him having sex" 

Jack shook his head with a frown "But we didn't have sex, I told Clark I wasn't ready, he understood so we ate candy and watched movies on his laptop..we fell asleep cuddling" Sam nodded in relief "Oh, okay good- you should wait til you're ready Jack" 

"I know" Jack said innocently "So about my date...."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap ending I know 
> 
> BUT! 
> 
> It gets better 
> 
> I think- also, three ships in one chapter? 
> 
> Whaaaaatttttt?
> 
> 😂 Ciao 💕


	25. JackxClark pt2

Their first date was amazing, Clark was sweet and so nice, he showed Jack around town and they bonded over their likes, Jack felt so close to Clark and he didn't want it to be just a one time thing so he'd made a deal with his parents that every weekend one of them would take him over to see Clark 

Clark knew some about the supernatural and that Jack's parents hunted them, he thought it was awesome but Jack couldn't bring himself to tell him that he was supernatural too in fear that Clark would end their relationship, they'd been together only a few weeks but Jack was already falling in love with the boy with slick black hair and piercing green eyes 

"Whatcha thinking so hard about there kid?" Gabriel asked when he noticed Jack staring down at the table without a word "..Clark"

"I thought you and him were good?"

"We are I just...he doesn't know about me- that I'm a nephilm" Jack sighed "I trust him enough to tell him but I'm scared he'll break up with me"

Gabriel felt for the boy "You know Jack, I felt the same way when Sam first asked me to show him my wings, I was embarrassed and thought he'd be weirded out" 

"But he wasn't?" 

"He said I was beautiful" Gabriel smiled at the memory "Listen Jack if Clark can't except you for you then maybe it's just not meant to be" 

"But showing humans our wings is a big step the fact that your even thinking about it means that you love Clark very much and he must love you the same" 

\- 

"Hey babe you okay?" Clark asked; they'd just hung with Clark's friends, Jack thought they were funny they especially loved telling him embarrassing stories about his boyfriend "You were pretty quite in the diner- I know my friends can be annoying" 

"No I liked your friends, I was just thinking" 

"About?" 

"..What if I had a secret?- something big that I haven't told you" 

Clark didn't falter just shrugged "Depends, what kind of secret?" Jack gulped nervously "Can I take you somewhere?" Clark nodded and Jack lead him to a clearing in the woods where he had enough space to show his wings, the whole walk Jack didn't speak which just made Clark uneasy 

"Jack what are we doing here?"

Jack let go of Clark's hand and stepped back, closing his eyes with a deep breath his wings unfolded from out his back, Clark's eyes widened at Jack's wings lost in the silvery brown color of his shining feathers, Jack shrugged shyly "I'm half angel" 

Clark gaped "Holy shit!" He exclaimed slapping a hand over his mouth "Oh my-" 

"Jack, they're fucking amazing!" He reached out to touch them and Jack whimpered lowering his head "Clark.." He moaned embarrassingly "They're sensitive" 

Clark dropped his hand "Sorry" Jack smiled a little "So your okay with me?- being half angel?- I mean my father is Lucifer and my grandfather is god, not a lot of people want to get involved with my family" 

"Your dad is Lucifer?!" Clark shook himself out of it "Doesn't matter, you're you Jack and I love you" Clark flushed and looked down at his feet; he'd never said it before 

"I love you too Clark" 

Clark huffed a small laugh "Good, or else that would've been awkward" Jack chuckled and lifted his head up for a quick peck and his wings wrapped around them, Clark moaned a little "So warm" 

"Yeah they're like that" 

"I can't wait to tell all my loser friends that my boyfriend is an angel- well not tell them- tell them because they obviously won't believe me but- you get the point"

Jack laughed at him, and let him ramble on with his questions until they got back to Jack's room, Clark's mom didn't allow them to sleep in the same bed yet because she was tired of always find Clark with a random boyfriend or girlfriend in the morning, so Clark dropped him off at the motel where him and Cas were staying 

With their goodnight kisses, Jack was able to sleep that night knowing that his boyfriend loved him for him and he didn't have to hide anymore, it was the best feeling ever 

-


	26. JackxClark pt3: The Birds and The Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

"Dean may we talk?" Jack asked sitting down at the map table where Dean was surfing for cases "Sure what's up" 

"Well after a few weeks of dating Clark, I have come to the conclusion that I am gay" He said bluntly

Dean pursed his lips, loudly screaming 'called it!' In his head "Okay, is that all?" 

"No um..Me and Clark have been together for a while and I want to take the next step but I don't know how" 

Dean closed his laptop "And what step is that?" 

"...Sex" He whispered shy to talk about it "We've only kissed, I told Clark I wasn't ready yet and he was okay with waiting..but now I think I'm ready" 

Dean cleared his throat "And you're sure this is all you?- that Clark isn't getting impatient?" He didn't want anyone to push Jack 

"No he doesn't even know I've been thinking about it"

"Okay then I'll give you the sex talk" Dean had never done it before not even for Sam, "Jeez okay, I've never done this before" He thought about it "Condoms- if you're on the receiving end make sure Clark's using a condom" 

"Why?" 

"To prevent stds- and pregnancy" Dean answered "Or like me and Sam you could just take the pill if you're both clean and don't want to use condoms- I'll get you some later" Dean added at Jack's slightly confused face "Unless you're not a carrier" 

"I am" Jack informed and Dean nodded "Even more reason then- we do not need an angel baby around here" 

"If at anytime you feel uncomfortable and want to stop- speak up okay, and vis versa if Clark says stop you stop ok?"

"Yes I understand consent" 

"Just make sure Clark understands it" He gave Jack a few more tips, nothing into much detail though, he told Jack to make it special and take his time, and with that wished him luck before he ran off to his room leaving Jack to remember everything Dean had said 

It had to be perfect   
-

Clark and Jack giggled as they made their way to Clark's bedroom, Jack's legs were wrapped around Clark's waist as Clark led them into the room

They'd just gotten back from their date and Mrs Barker was away so Clark invited him over- Jack thought it was perfect, they had the whole place to themselves 

Clark fumbled with the door handle before he could finally open it and get them to the room, he kicked the door shut and they broke apart kicking off their shoes in a hurry 

The second Jack got his off, he was back on Clark pulling his shirt eagerly over his head "Woah, you're in a rush" Clark said slowing him down a bit, Jack wiped a strand of hair that fell in their heated make out session behind Clark ear "I want to have sex" Jack breathed "With you" 

Clark blinked; no wonder their date had been extra special "Really?- you're sure?- you want me?"

"Yes, I'm sure" 

Clark smiled and kissed him again more passionately and less hard, Jack moaned into the kiss and allowed Clark to take him to the bed, after they'd stripped to only their boxers

Clark had Jack pinned underneath him, he could feel Jack's growing erection brush against his as they kissed 

"Clark" He whined, Clark slipped his hand into Jack's boxer shorts and wrapped his hand firmly around his dick "Nghhh!" Jack gave a long moan into Clark's neck 

Clark grinned and released his hand to pull Jack's boxers down completely and his dick sprung out making Jack blush embarrassed "It's okay baby, no need to be embarrassed" He stared for a little, Jack's size looked bigger up close

He kissed the tip before taking him all his nose brushing Jack's pelvis, Jack tugged at Clark's black hair moaning uncontrollably, "F-f-fuck" Jack never swore but with the way Clark was using his tounge to make his legs shake the only words that left his mouth were profanities 

Clark was experienced, whether it was girls or guys he knew how to please them- he knew how to use his mouth in a way that would send Jack crazy 

His hips jerked up and Jack felt something in him rising "Clark I feel something- ah!" He screamed out his orgasam and Clark swallowed him down pulling off when he heard a loud noise that sounded like Jack's wings unravelling 

"Woah- I didn't think I was that good"

"Sorry, I didn't think that would happen- I can put them away-" 

Clark stopped him "Don't!- I like 'em" Jack smiled, he sat up and got on his knees pulling down Clark's boxers, kissing him as he jerked his boyfriend's cock "Jack..nghh- I want you" He kissed at Jack's neck "I want you too, in me" 

Clark moaned nodding "Turn around" Jack did and Clark groaned when Jack's ass pressed firmly against his cock, he placed a hand on Jack's back and bent him down 

He rolled a condom over his dick and rubbed lube over his length, he jerked himself before he pressed his dick gently against Jack's hole 

His wings fluttered and he tensed "Relax baby" He gripped Jack's waist and pushed in harder, his cock spread Jack open

Jack was half angel so it didn't hurt much just burned a little but it didn't stop his hole from reacting the way any other virgin would, "Mmm, Jack you're so tight" He moaned when Jack's walls clenched around his dick 

His pace started out slow but hard, as he tried to open Jack up more causing skin to slap against skin, he reached a hand out to rub Jack's feathers taking in a handful and earning a sweet moan from him "Clark, lower" Jack directed him; where his wing met his back was a place that all angels had it was a pleasure spot that Jack had used on himself a few times 

Clark lowered his hand until Jack was screaming in pleasure, Clark smirked wanting to switch it up he pulled out, "Clark" He whined at the loss and Clark grabbed his arms pulling him up with a chaste kiss to his neck "Ride me" He whispered seductively into Jack's ear "I want see your face when you cum" 

Jack paused, it sounded interesting, and he also wanted to stare into Clark's eyes as well, he bit his lip "I don't know how..."

"I'll show you" 

He changed their position, he lied flat on his back and Jack was knelt in front of him, Clark guided Jack's hips to his cock opening him up with a grunt 

Jack placed his hands flat on Clark's chest and Clark rocked his hips down back and forth until Jack was able to take lead riding Clark faster by the second, his cock hitting Jack's prostate everytime "Just like that baby" Clark cooed

He smiled and bent down catching Clark's lips in a kiss "Nghh..-love you" Clark muttered onto Jack's lips "I love you t-t-too" Jack's wings began to flutter and his hips stutter and shake "I'm gonna cum Jack" 

Jack hummed in response, this enormous power run through him and he could tell that Clark felt it too, it was like a hot burning sensation and they both screamed out their climax Jack came all over himself and Clark as Clark filled up the condom praying to god it didn't brake

When Jack looked down he that one of his hands that were flat on Clark's chest burned a hand print into him on his right chest- he pulled his hand back "Jack?- what the- hell was that?.." Clark panted heavy because of the burn, he looked down and his eyes widened "What the..." 

Jack rolled his back and his wings disappeared, he lifted himself up and to the side, he looked just as scared as Clark did "I- I don't know" He looked to his hands "My grace must've...did I hurt you?- I'm so sorry-"

"You didn't hurt me- I just...it was so much, it felt incredible- if that's how sex with an angel feels like I'm down"

Jack had to chuckle at that, Clark smiled and kissed him on the cheek   
"Definitely worth the wait"

-

Dean smirked at Jack when he got back home the next day "So how'd it go?" 

Cas frowned confused "How'd what go?" 

"Jack popped his cherry" Dean chuckled and raised his brows suggestively "You know lost is v-card"

Sam gaped slightly; they drove back together and Jack never mentioned it, he just had on this goofy smile the whole ride "What?!- why didn't you say anything?"

Jack flushed embarrassed "It's not a big deal okay what me and Clark do is our business" 

Gabriel snorted shaking his head "Yeah it is" He grinned "Come on give us something" 

Jack shrugged lightly blushing "He was sweet, no pressure..it was nice" 

Cas smiled happy for his son "That's good Jack" 

"There was this thing though.." Jack frowned sighing "My wings..they did this thing and my grace just surged.. it was like I went into overdrive or something, my hand burned into his chest"

"You had your wings out?" 

"I didn't mean too, they just came out on their own" 

Cas and Gabriel froze "...Jack we should speak in private" Gabriel muttered; Dean and Sam had an idea to what Gabriel and Cas were so afraid of they've both been intamate with angels before but they guessed it was just a private thing 

-

When they got to the kitchen Gabriel was first to speak "Okay, Jack tell us everything, we need to know what your grace did" He sounded serious and it worried Jack 

"It hurt a little like..burning- it passed through me to Clark" 

"Did you leave a print on Clark?, like a brand?" Castiel asked, and Jack nodded "When I looked down my hand had burned into his chest- I didn't know what it was" 

Gabriel and Cas let out low murmurs and that really scared Jack "What?- did I hurt Clark?!" He asked frantically 

Gabriel shook his head "No you branded him, like.." He sighed "It's a strong bond between an angel and their soulmate, I didn't know that nephilms had it too" 

"That print you left on Clark, it's like a warding sigil a sign so supernatural beings know he's yours" Cas sighed "I gave Dean my print on his arm when I pulled him out of hell, it only just came back now because our bond is stronger" 

"Sam has one too" 

Cas raised a brow; he didn't know they had bonded "You and Sam have?.." 

Gabriel's head shook "No but there are other ways to be intamate brother" 

"What do I do?" Jack asked, "You gotta tell him Jack, just hope to holy hell he hasn't lost his marbles"

"Why would he do that?" 

"Angels and humans weren't mean't to bond, so your brand must be effecting Clark mentally, he'll be fine in a bit but you should call him, if you can't be with him to help then you should at least talk to him" 

"But I don't get?, Sam and Dean didn't go crazy when you branded them"

"Because they aren't your ordinary humans Jack, they were built to hold two very powerful archangels- it doesn't effect them" 

-

Jack called Clark the second he left Gabe and Cas, he prayed that Clark was alright "C'mon, pick up" 

"Jack!- something is wrong, after you left- I feel like I'm on drugs" Clark sounded panicked "Does this have something to do with the other night?" 

"Yes" Jack closed his eyes and appeared in front of Clark, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know this would happen-" 

"-I don't even know what is happening!" 

So Jack explained it to him just like Gabe and Cas did, but Clark still didn't understand "Mated?- bonded?, Jack please speak english" 

Jack rolled his eyes "Our connection does it feel stronger?" Clark huffed gripping his bed "Well- yeah I guess, it's like I can feel you- your feelings- never felt like this with anyone before" 

"It's the bond, it's cementing, angels and humans were not meant to..be close- so it's effects are stronger" 

"Yeah no shit...jesus weirdest drug trip of my life and I'm not even high" 

Jack felt bad, he didn't know what to do to help Clark, he went over what Cas and Gabriel said to him and got an idea

It was a 50/50 thing but he had to try, with the quick turn of Clark's head he caught Clark's lips in a kiss; he hoped it'd calm Clark down just like Cas said being together would help calm the effects 

Clark broke it off only a few seconds later when he got the strangest feeling "What did I make it worse?" Jack looked scared "Whoa, I just got sober" Clark smiled "How did you do that?" 

Jack shrugged; he didn't think it'd work "I don't know- I just wanted you to stop hurting" 

Clark pecked him on the cheek "You're perfect," He took Jack's hand "Stay?" He asked hopefully and Jack nodded- he wasn't going anywhere 

-


	27. A Very Supernatural Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! 🎄and Happy Xmas birthday to my brother who I may or may not forgotten it was also his birthday 
> 
> My bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on my wattpad on the 25th but forgot to post it here so sorry for the delay

-

It was the first Christmas that the Winchesters were choosing to celebrate in a while since Dean's death years back 

They usually avoided the holiday but this year was different, they had their friends and they had their family

Dean and Cas were finally together in the way that they should've been years ago, Sam had his archangel- they had invited Clark and is mother over since Jack and him had been getting closer and of course they had mamma Winchester back 

Everything was perfect 

Gabriel stood in the in the large and recently emptied portion of the library happy with his work, he looked to Jack who was starting quizzically at the large tree they had just decorated

In light of Christmas spirt Gabriel didn't just snap one up but instead got a big ass snowy tree and boxes of ornaments and lights to hang on it, he had enlisted Jack's help to do so, wanting to spend time with his nephew along with Clair, Kaia, Clark and the rest of the wayward girls, while the other adults were in the kitchen preparing their Christmas dinner courtesy of Mary and Dean's amazing cooking

"So what do you guys think?" He asked them and they all looked the tree up and down "Perfect" Claire smiled sitting down on the pillows and cuddling Kaia; it was her first time celebrating Christmas with a family like the Winchesters and though she she wouldn't admit it, she was excited "But it's missing something" She pointed to the top of the tree where the star was meant to be 

Gabriel shrugged and waved her off "Oh I got that part covered" He whistled loudly "Oh Sammy!" He sang and the moose came running "You finshed with the tree?" He asked looking at his boyfriend and the worn out teens 

"Almost" Gabe picked up the ornament and snapped his fingers, suddenly he was sitting on Sam's shoulders "Gabe!" Sam yelped while the teenagers laughed

"Go forth my moose!" Gabriel directed him and Sam huffed walking them over to the tree Gabriel leaned in and placed the star on top "Now it's perfect" He bent him self down from Sam's shoulders to place an upside down kiss to his lips 

Clark leaned into whisper to Claire and Jack "Your family is wack" 

"We know" Claire said simply "You'll get used to it" She beamed at the couple while they started argue playfully- just when Dean and Cas made their way to the library 

"What the fu-" 

"Language!" Castiel stopped Dean and Jack huffed rolling eyes a little "I'm not a child..I know the word fudge" Clark chuckled at his boyfriend and kissed his pout away "You're adorable little angel" 

Dean smiled subconsciously at the two, they reminded him so much off him and his angel "..Well when you're done mounting your boyfriend you might wanna come help us set the table" 

-

So they sat, all of them together, Donna and her boyfriend Doug, Jody and the girls, Mary, Sam Dean Clark and their angels, bizzaro world Bobby and Charlie 

They ate, they had fun and laughed, they got semi drunk and Dean challenge the sweet toothed archangel to a pie eating contest, which he surprisingly won 

Mary told embarrassing stories about Dean when he was little and they two angels recalled the time they first met the Winchester boys falling head first into their crazy lives 

Needless to say it was definitely a Christmas to remember ❄

-

Bonus 

They headed to the kitchen to clear their plates, Dean gasped in shock when Mary and Jody stood under mistletoe sharing a passionate kiss "Mom!" He said in joking horror 

They broke apart awkwardly at Dean's outburst, Gabriel blinked "Well damn" 

Mary and Jody blushed "Surprise?"

-


	28. Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first things first I'mma just explain this fic real quick, season 15 episode 7 'Last Call' hit me like a truck 
> 
> There was some tension between Leo and Dean which made my fanficton brain go wild- the way they acted was like old friends but kind of like friendly ex's 
> 
> So this fic is me kinda exploring that- it isn't really Destiel but more DeanxLeo 
> 
> There IS some smut between them in a flashback so watch out for that
> 
> But anyways I hope you guys like this- and share your thoughts about Dean and Leo

-  
"Lee, we should probably get up before my dad kicks the door down" Dean said lying on the other boys chest having just woken up a few minutes prior 

"Or-" Barley moving Leo bent his head down to kiss Dean, "Lee" Dean moaned against Leo's lips, when he climed on top of Dean and kissed him harder

Leo bit his lips "Mm, Dean" He kissed Dean's neck sucking hickey's his neck "You make me so hot" Dean moaned squirming when their dicks rubbed together 

He rolled his eyes giving into Leo's attempts "Fine, make it quick" He mumbled pretending to be annoyed 

"That's gonna be hard, you know how much I love your body" He sucked in a breath and took his dick from under the sheets pressing it against Dean's abused hole "..argh- Leo fuckk" Dean moaned as Leo pushed past his rim, they had gotten drunk at did it hard- so he still felt the way Leo had pounded into him 

Leo held Dean's thighs to help rock into him- Dean bit down on his lip-his dad was just a room away "Mm Lee harder" Leo groaned and picked up his pace going faster and thrusting his hips harder "Fuck De..so good"

Dean wrapped his hands around Leo's neck and pulled him down for sloppy make out kisses, he'd grind his hips down in time with Leo's thrusts, "Oh!- Le- I'm.." Leo nodded "Come for me Dean" 

With one last hard thrust he pulled out and jerked himself off on Dean's stomach along with rubbing Dean's cock to his climax "Ah yes!- fuck!"

After they came Leo fell to the side panting, he managed to take Dean's hand in his, kissing the back of his Dean's hand "You are such a sap" Dean scoffed though blushing at the sentiment 

"Maybe but I'm your sap Winchester" He kissed Dean's nose "Boys!-" it was his dad's voice from outside the door yelling as he banged on the door "Get decent and get your assess over to my room" 

"Yes sir!" 

They yelled back, Leo turned to him with a mischievous smirk "Shower?" 

Dean smiled   
-

Dean winced- god he was so... what happened?

Sam entered the kitchen with a quiet startled sound "Dean when did you get back?" He asked his brother who sat at the kitchen table drinking a half drunken glass of whiskey 

"A few of these ago" He lifted his glass from the table, Sam noticed his distress "How was the hunt?" 

Dean shrugged "The usual, find the monster, kill it" He sighed "Except this time the monster.. was my ex" 

Sam frowned in confusion and surprise sitting down "What?" Dean's ex?- how many of them did he even have?!

Dean didn’t care anymore- he needed to vent- to someone "When dad caught me with a guy he said that I was a Winchesters son- and Winchester boys were ladies men, not cock sucking faggots" He huffed out a small broken laugh and Sam winced- he had heard that fight, they'd just gotten back from somewhere and John immediately began to yell; Dean was 16, but Sam had never said anything or asked him about it 

"In other words he said that if I ever acted..on my 'gay urges' again he'd beat the crap out of me" 

"Dean.." 

"The first guy who made me actually risk it was Leo, he hunted with me and dad when you were at college..I was maybe 22" Dean let a faint smile cross his face "He was funny and sweet, he understood me you know?-he understood the life and then one thing led to another.."

Dean nodded a little "It was amazing-..dad almost caught us a few times, he actually did once but Leo played it off as a drunken dare" Dean hung his head "Lee was fun- he made me happy... but now- he just changed..he was killing people- I had too.." He didn't know when he had started to cry but tears were rolling down his cheeks 

Sam was rendered speachless at Dean's story, he didn't know any of it, he knew that John Winchester was tough but not that tough "Dean..I'm so sorry" 

"Yeah me too" Dean wiped his eyes and looked up at Sam "..I can't keep this up anymore with Cas our fighting- I can't lose him like I lost Leo" 

Sam blinked- Cas was still here!- he was probably still in his room "..Dean he's here"

"What-?" 

"Cas I think he's still in his room" Sam nodded comfortingly and Dean stood though drunk he made his way to Cas' room as fast as he could before the angel had the chance to leave again" 

Dean knocked on Castiel's bedroom door, feeling a little nervous- like it was a bad idea, but they needed to talk about what they hadn't been talking about 

Everytime they were alone together the tension was so strong- and they just wouldn't talk about it, but Dean needed to talk about it- he was losing everyone he couldn't lose Cas 

"Hello Dean," Cas said opening the door, he wasn't in his usual trench coat but in an outfit that looked much more comfortable, his face made him look like he had been sleeping which was weird for an angel to be doing, but Dean didn't mention it "Hey, Cas can we talk?" 

Cas sighed but gave a nod inviting Dean inside, they sat down close together side by side, tension still in the air "...I'm sorry" 

They said in unison and Dean huffed a small laugh "..I-, I miss you Cas- I miss us together" He admitted to his bestfriend "I don't blame you for any of it-I never did, it's just so much crap has happened- I thought it was easier to just push you away rather than you being close" 

Cas blinked he wasn't expecting such honesty, Dean wasn't much for emotional vulnerability, he sighed "Dean you know I've made my peace with dying-"

"Well I haven't!- you know how I would feel if you died again- like died-died?- I would go out of my friggin mind" He sighed calming himself "Cas I already lost someone I care about today- I can't lose you too"

"You lost someone?"

"Yeah..an old...-" Dean hesitated- should he tell Cas about Leo or lie? "-An old boyfriend- I hadn't seen him in twenty years.. " 

"Did something happen?" 

"I killed him" Dean said dryly not wanting to talk more about it "Cas..You don't know how much I need you...how much I love you" He took the angel's hand in his and Cas gave a small squeeze "I love you as well Dean" 

He leant up for a soft kiss to Dean's lips, it didn't last very long but Dean did kiss back, enjoying the domestic moment, Cas pulled away and rested his head on Dean's shoulder 

That's when Dean let it sink in- Cas loved him.., he smiled- Cas loved him 

-

The next day when Sam found them it was half naked in Cas' bedroom with Castiel's arms wrapped around Dean as they spooned in their sleep

He smiled, happy for his brother and Cas; they had finally made up, it didn't matter whether they were dating or not- only that they were together and happy 

Sam quietly shut the door not wanting to wake them and he ran to the kitchen to squeal to Eileen about what he had just witnessed 

-


	29. Celebration (Happy Birthday Dean!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Dean Winchester!- I love this one character so fucking much he deserves the whole fucking world 
> 
> -

Dean Winchester was born on January 24th 1979, to John and Mary Winchester, his mother always loved celebrating his birthday but after her death it didn't matter much anymore 

To John every one of his birthdays was just another day for him to learn something new- he was getting older, so more responsibility was pushed onto him 

He'd celebrate in his own way though, in secret- he'd have his own fun just for a night and then it was back to work- maybe he'd go to a bar pick up some woman- or man have some kinky birthday sex or like he did when he was younger buy himself a pie and a candle and wish himself a happy birthday 

But soon he just started to forget about it, decided it didn't matter- so that's just how it'd been the past few years, it didn't matter..

-

"It's your birthday" Cas said to Dean as they layed in bed together shirtless-, Dean's head on Cas' chest as his angel stroked his hair 

"I know" Dean replied queitly "Do you want to celebrate?" Cas asked gently and Dean shrugged lightly "No, I just want to be here..with you"

"Okay" 

-

"Happy birthday Dean" Sam smiled at his brother giving him a quick hug- "Don't start any of that okay?- I just want a completely normal day" 

"Pish posh Dean-O" Gabriel smirked as he randomly flew in, legs on the table with a lolipop in his mouth "You can't not celebrate your birthday" 

"I just want to spend the day with Cas, and not have to deal with any of your- *Gabriel*- bullshit" 

Gabriel shared a look with Sam before he caved "Okay fine- whatever, go be boring with your boyfriend- I don't care" 

"Morning Dean" Cas walked into the kitchen, in Dean's grey AC/DC shirt and red flannel pants that hung low on his hips- Gabriel whistled "Aww you guys are adorable" He teased when the two shared a kiss 

"I still can't believe you two are together- took way too long" Sam said "Yeah well shit happens Sammy" 

Gabriel huffed and checked his non existent watch "Welp I've gotta, check out- archangel things to do and all that- give my best to Jacky boy" His fingers snapped and he was gone, Sam along with him 

-

"Gabriel!- what the hell!" 

"Shhh you're gonna scare someone" 

"What in the holy hell?" Claire gaped staring at the two who had just popped into their kitchen "Sam?- Gabriel?- is something wrong?" Mary asked setting down the plate of pancakes 

"No-no not at all" Gabriel assured them "We just need your help" 

They all -including Sam- frowned "With what?" 

"A party" 

"Gabriel Dean doesn't want to celebrate his birthday" Sam sighed, "It's Dean's birthday?" Claire asked "Why didn't he tell us?" 

Sam rolled his eyes "Dean doesn't want a big thing okay?" 

"Well tough" Gabriel huffed, "C'mon none of you think that he deserves it?"

After a pause Claire shrugged "Screw it I'm in" Alex did the same "Okay" 

"Jody?-Mary?" 

The couple shared a look and Jody nodded "..How do we do it?" 

Gabriel beamed "Great!" He clapped his hands together and they were all back in the bunker, "Whoa!" 

Gabriel winced "Sorry- sorry I probably should've warned you" 

"You think?!" 

"Okay- okay bad jump aside, let's get started!" 

-

"Oh fuck Cas, baby I'm cumming" Dean groaned loudly, head hung back as he rocked back and forth on Cas' cock- steadying himself, one hand on the drivers seat neck and the other in the back window as the Impala shook on its wheels

Cas thrust his hips up for more "Oh Dean!" He grunted pulling Dean down into a kiss as he came inside Dean, their bodies slowly rocked together, riding out their orgasam 

Dean raised his hips sliding off of Cas, kissing his cheek Cas snapped his fingers putting them back in their boxers as they layed in the backseat in a comfortable silence 

Seconds later Cas' phone began to ring, he looked down at Dean who was now asleep, "Hey Gabriel, what is it?" He whispered into the phone

"-Wait you want me to do what?" Cas sighed "Dean does not want a party, brother" 

"...Okay fine" Cas finally agreed after Gabriel's heavy persuasion "You have 30 minutes" Hung up and snapped his fingers he was clothed and in the drivers seat with Dean in the back still sleeping peacefully, he smiled at his boyfriend before he started up the car

\- 

Gabriel was setting the finishing touches on the multiple pies in the kitchen when Jody walked in "You almost done?" 

Gabriel nodded proudly looking at his work "Yep" Jody smiled softly "Hey if you don't mind me askin', why do you want to give Dean a party anyways I thought you guys hated each other?"

Gabriel sighed "Look don't tell anybody I told you but, me and Sam we're kinda..going out and for his benifit and a little of mine I would like it if my maybe future brother in law didn't want to murder me"

Jody gasped "You and Sam?!- damn I never saw that one coming" 

"Yeah well, neither did I" Gabe grinned "And besides who wouldn't want a kickass birthday party planned by yours truly?" 

-

"Okay everything is almost perfect" Gabriel sighed "But somethings missing" He snapped his fingers and it went dark 

"Are we dead?" Clark said after a minute, "No I believe Gabriel switched off the lights" Jack assured him 

Suddenly the sound of the heavy bunker door opening filled the room and footsteps coming down the stairs 

They all heard Dean groan and flip on the lights but they didn't turn on "Uh, Cas the lights aren't working" 

Cas frowned in the darkness "Maybe i should try?"

"Okay.." Dean said suspiciously and using his mojo Cas flipped on the lights, a loud chorus of "Surprise!" Was heard startling Dean 

He looked around the room at the faces that were staring at him- Charlie, Jody, Mary, Alex, Sam, Jack, Clark, Claire, and Gabriel 

"No freakin' way" He mumbled in awe, he couldn't help but huff a smile

"Happy birthday Dean-O" Gabriel smirked "So?" He wiggled his brows and Dean sighed "..Screw it" 

Surprisingly Dean had fun- he ate almost one whole pie, he drank and let Sam tell embarrassing stories from their childhood 

He turned to his boyfriend and smiled "You planned this didn't you?" 

Cas shrugged "Only a little" Dean couldn't help but kiss him "God, I love you" pulling away his eyes met Gabriel "Hey gimme a second would you?" He said and walked over to the archangel 

"Great party" He said and Gabriel turned his head "Oh, it wasn't all me" 

Dean chuckled "-Course it wasn't," He sighed "So why'd you do it?" 

Gabriel froze a little, almost like he refused to answer so Dean did it for him, he looked over to Sam who was laughing with Mary "You did it for him huh?" Dean stopped him before he could protest "I like you Gabriel- recently you've been an okay guy and if my brother likes you then that's something right?- just don't fuck it up" 

Gabriel smiled inwardly at Dean's approval "I really don't plan on it" 

\- 

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Cas asked when the party was finally over and everyone called it a night 

Dean found himself smiling "You know..actually I did" Cas frowned when Dean started to cry "What's wrong?" 

Dean wiped his tears "Sorry- I just..thank you Cas, for everything" He choked and Cas hugged him "You deserve it Dean all of it" 

-


	30. Valentine's Day Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> Y'all will probably hate me at the start of this chapter..
> 
> Also Happy Valentines Day!❤ what are y'all doing today?- single or not
> 
> I don't rlly care about valentines day but me and my bro got the valentines special from McDonald's
> 
> Anyways- enjoy!

Gabriel flipped off the hunter in front of him, though they were both laughing 

-In between ruling heaven he still lived in the bunker, he like it more..besides his new..friends?- said he was always welcome, and he'd never admit it but the bunker and people who he'd recently started to kind of see as family..was his home-

But Gabriel never thought it would get him where he now is, working a case side by side with Dean Winchester

Sam had suggested it since he and Cas their hands full with Jack- and though they had gotten over their mutual dislike for one another they still weren't that willing

On day two of 'Solve the murders with Dean and Gabriel' - they decided to go out for a drink, talk about the case more "I'm telling you Dean-O it's a werewolf"

Dean rolled his eyes "Yes because werewolves are eating people's eyes now"

Gabriel blinked "..Well really it depends on how hungry they are-"

Dean laughed "Shut up" He checked his watch "It's getting late, wanna turn in?"

Gabriel waved him off "Don't bother- I can't really sleep, too many un wanted dreams"

"Lemme guess having one too many lovey dovey dreams about Sam?"

Gabriel grimaced around his glass of whiskey "Why would I- I don't like Sam, okay?" He stumbled over his words and Dean chuckled, "Shouldn't you be having wet dreams about Cas?" Gabe shot back

Dean flushed "-That's none of your business" Gabriel snorted "I'll take that as a yes"

Soon after that little talk, they had more drinks..and more after that and- "Fuck..Dean" Gabriel moaned quietly into Dean's mouth as they made out, they manged to stumble drunkenly back to the motel, Dean fumbled with the door handle as they couldn't separate- still kissing

Dean closed the door and they fell onto the closest bed, they kissed full and opened mouthed, tasting the alcohol on their tounges "Clothes" Dean muttered, and they broke away- helping each other out of their clothes

Gabriel layed on his back as Dean slithered down his body, making hickey's from his neck to his cock, he took Gabriel in his mouth- and the archangel moaned biting down on his lip

He dug his hands into Dean's short cropped dirty blonde hair pulling softly at it, He panted "-Dean shit" Dean hummed softly licking up Gabriel's cock before pulling off- he sat up straight on his knees, lips wet and parted- jesus the sight was arousing

"Fuck me- now" He demanded, and Gabriel didn't refuse- his cock was still craving it's orgasm, they swapped places and Dean was on his back waiting to be fucked, Gabriel- not having the patience to stall, snapped his fingers, prepping Dean, the hunter groaned "How did you?-"

"Archangel, it's not the craziest thing I can do" And just like that he was balls deep in Dean with one fast thrust of his hips, Dean wanted to grunt and the sudden fullness but held in his sounds- he wasn't going to moan for Gabr- "Oh fuck yes!-"

Gabriel wasn't wasting anytime, thrusting in and out of Dean so fast the bed squeaked; they weren't really thinking, about the two separate people they really had real feelings for, while Sam and Cas back at the bunker- they were having sex

Gabriel didn't know how it had happened and neither did Dean- they were just so fed up, knowing they could never have what they wanted..who they wanted- so they just acted not thinking about the people they might be hurting 

Dean's body shook as he orgasamed, cum spilling out onto his chest, "Dean" Gabriel grinned drunkenly, riding out his own orgasm before pulling out watching the cum spill out of Dean for a second before rolling over- snapping his fingers he was clean and the covers were pulled over them

\- 

Dean blinked repeatedly as he woke up, he felt a body behind him- turning around his eyes widened with horror and so Dean the other man's 

"Dean!" 

"Gabriel!" 

They moved away from eachother as fast as they could making sure to keep the sheets coving their genitals, "Oh god did we?!" 

Gabriel nodded frantically "No shit Sherlock!" He exclaimed, "Fuck, I've really done it now" He muttered to himself; feelings or not Sam was never going to forgive him for this, "We were drunk it was the alcohol" Dean tried to rationalize, Gabriel nodded "Right- yeah, I mean you're okay but I don't actually, y'know" 

Dean scoffed "Yeah, ditto" 

Gabriel sat up "Okay firsts things first-" He snapped his fingers and they were clothed, "Okay we had sex, no biggie let's just get done with this case and back to the bunker" Dean suggested, and Gabriel agreed "Yeah" 

"..Hey Dean?" 

"What?" 

"Are you really a bottom?"

"Shut up"

-

"Why do I feel like I cheated on Cas?" Dean asked quietly, Gabriel gave him a quick side glance to where he sat in the passenger's seat; they had finished with the case- turns out it was a wolf after all- and were driving back to the bunker 

Gabriel pursed his lips "Because..I guess you kinda technically did- but don't worry he'll forgive you"

"..He doesn't even know I have these feelings for him" 

Gabriel gave a long sigh "My brother doesn't know what love is because he's kinda of a robot, but- my dad Dean Winchester he is in love with you" Gabriel smiled "For crying out loud you share a kid- if that doesn't scream I love you forever I don't know what will" 

Dean smiled at him "Thanks..what about you and Sam?" 

Gabriel snorted "Me and Sam?- that ship has sailed, and crashed into an iceburg" 

"It's not that bad- I know him he has feelings for you" 

"Good for him because according to the guy who 'has feelings for me'..he.."

"What did Sam say?"

Gabriel shrugged "That he doesn't love me" He swallowed "It's not a big deal, I don't really know what I was expecting anyway- him to return my schoolgirl crush?" Gabe tsked "Nah, I think I'm just better off alone.."

-

It'd only been a few days since Dean and Gabriel had slept together, they were still keeping it secret from Sam and Cas- so whenever Gabe was around Dean wasn't 

Sam noticed it though, the way they avoided eachother like one of them had the plague, he asked but he always got a bullshit answer 

Sam was having a quiet breakfast alone in the kitchen when Dean walked in, he seemed nervous and wouldn't even look directly at Sam 

"What's up with you?" He asked, staring down at his laptop- looking for a case "Sam, I have to tell you something" Dean said seriously but Sam didn't really hear it in his voice "What- you finally going to tell me why you and Gabe have been acting so weird?" He questioned, he stood up moving his bowl to the sink when Dean spoke again

"..When we were on that case, we got drunk and...we-..we had sex" He couldn't look Sam in the eye, Sam's face went pale and he dropped the bowl in the sink with a loud clatter

"I'm so sorry Sam-"

He rubbed his hands together "You- and, Gabriel?- oh, that's..." Sam swallowed trying so very hard to understand and process he information he had been given "..Why?" 

"I don't know- it just happened,we were just talking and all of a sudden.." Damn Dean really felt guilty, but Sam was angry "You always do this- I can't like anyone- without you screwing them?!" He exclaimed, "This one person Dean- you couldn't keep your slutty hands to yourself!" He stormed out of the kitchen, he saw Cas on his way and momentarily stopped "Your boyfriend is a dick"

Dean saw Cas and they just stared blankly at each other "Cas...how much did you hear?" He asked, but judging but how Cas ran off, the angel heard all of it

"Cas- wait!" 

"No you don't- we're not dating you don't owe me an explanation, Dean I'm- I'm fine" Cas sobbed slightly choking on his words 

"Cas.." He reached over and put his hands on he angel, Cas squirmed and tried to fight his hands off but Dean kept him in place and backed him up against the wall, hands on either side of his head "Cas!- just let me..tell me how I can fix this" 

"Fix what Dean?" Cas said "I thought you just didn't want me, but you chose Gabriel?-..why?"

"I didn't choose him baby- I didn't even mean for it to happen, I love you Castiel- not him" Dean stared into Cas' blue eyes, "I always have..I'm sorry, baby- I'm so sorry" 

Cas pulled him in by his flannel, kissing him deeply, Dean was surprised but returned the kiss eagerly "Say it" Castiel all but demanded,"Tell me you love me"

Dean nodded "I love you- fuck Cas I love you so much" 

-

Dean groaned, and turned over onto his back, after a few seconds with a loud huff he stood, pulling up his boxers and grabbing his robe 

Their was a inaudible sound that came from his sheets, he gave a warm smile watching Cas lie there in his AC/DC shirt "Where are you going?" The angel asked- well more like mumbled into the pillow

"Just to get some water baby, I'll be right back" He leaned down kissing Cas on he cheek "Love you" He whispered, and Cas smiled softly "..I love you too Dean" 

On his way back from the kitchen Dean noticed that the lights in the main part of the bunker were on, he frowned and followed it 

Sam was sitting at the map table, glass in hand- Dean squinted "Sam?" Sam didn't look up but he did reply "That's my name"

"Are you drunk?!" 

Sam shrugged weakly "I don't know mom am I?" He chuckled "I heard you and Cas officiated your relationship- loudly" He smiled "Good for you, really- you get to sleep with the guy I'm in love with and Cas just forgives you" He tsked "I almost feel bad for the guy..almost 

-Choosing to ignore Sam's other comments- Dean frowned "Gabriel told me you said that you didn't love him?"

"Was that before or after, you fucked him," He gave and amused look "Or he fucked you?"

"Sam stop it- me and Gabriel weren't supposed to happen and I'm sorry- I'm going to keep being sorry" 

"Damn right you are!" 

Dean stayed unfased by Sam's outburst "Look man, all I know is you fucked it up with Gabe- whether you mean't to or not" He said "So don't blame your shit decisions on me and instead talk to him" 

Dean began to walk off yelling loud enough for Sam to hear "And for the love of god put the damn booze away!" 

-

The next day Sam avoided Dean, and his older brother didn't really blame him- after what he did...

Even if him and Gabriel weren't..together, it still hurt- a lot

It was around 5 when Gabriel decided to pop in, for a break from his heavenly duties, he strolled into the kitchen where he met Sam -avoiding Dean- he frowned seeing the hunter looking so.. different, but shrugged it off 

"Hey Sammy" He said voice light and cheery, he had decided that there was no point in making things awkward when they basically live together, even though Sam's rejection stung 

Sam's head snapped up, "Gabriel?" He said, he didn't think the archangel would ever come round again, "The one and only" He smirked 

Sam was quiet for a long time, not really knowing what to say "...Dean?" He finally did, but was cold and unlike him "You slept with Dean?" Gabriel's eyes fell closed and his smirk gone he hated Sam's tone "..He told you" Gabe whispered 

Sam nodded- blinking back the tears he had tried to drown with alcohol "Yeah, why didn't you?" 

"-Sam" 

"You could of picked anyone to get back at me but you chose Dean?"

"-I wasn't trying to- we were drunk and it just happened, I would take it back if I could but I can't" Gabriel sighed "Sam.."

Sam shook his head, he stood up "I don't...was it because I said I didn't love you?" 

Gabriel shrugged lightly, eyes already watering "You're the one who said you didn't want me" He said "So why are you so upset that I slept with Dean?" 

"Because he's my brother- and...I still want you" He admitted "I was going to tell you when you got back- that I only said all of that because of my own insecure bullshit, but-"

"I already had sex with your brother" God he felt like such an idiot "Sam I am so sorry-" 

"Don't- I don't get to be mad, I hurt you first" He moved, towering over Gabriel "I love you Gabriel" Gabe blinked "You mean it?" 

Sam nodded and Gabriel leaned in but paused before their lips could meet "Just promise you won't take it back" He whispered staring down at Sam's lips, suddenly he was hoisted up onto the counter and into a kiss 

"Promise" Sam said almost like a growl, his hands roamed Gabriel's body as they made out, Gabe was his- and no one else's- he pulled away kissing Gabriel's jawline all the way down to his neck- sucking his mark to the skin he whispered, but loud enough for Gabriel to hear "Mine" 

Gabriel nodded frantically "Yours" Sam easily picked him up from the counter and they made their way to the bedroom 

He layed Gabriel down on the bed discarding of all their clothes, he kissed at Gabriel's chest, licking his nipple and taking the nub gently in between his teeth, Gabriel arched his back and moaned "Sam!" He panted- it felt good 

Sam smiled and at response of his touch but moved on travelling further down, he licked past Gabriel's cock and spread the angel's legs wide, he tounged at the hole making Gabriel shiver, he reached a hand down to tend to his aching heat but Sam got there first and took Gabriel in his hand still licking at his hole

Gabriel was gone- he screamed out, and his eyes rolled back "Oh!- f-f-fuck!" He exclaimed biting his lower lip, he felt it- the rise of his orgasam but he didn't want to cum without Sam inside of him so he held on just a little longer

Finally Sam pulled away, fitting his cock between Gabriel legs, still bitter about Gabe and Dean he decided not to prep Gabriel, kind of like a lesson- well at least he thought it was a teachable moment 

He pushed in hard, without prep, Gabriel was tight but Sam didn’t mind, he looked up at the archangel and gaped unintentionally at the sight- Gabriel's lips were puffy and bruised and his hair was a mess from him pulling at it- god Sam almost came 

When he finally bottomed out, he started at a fast but controlled pace, "Sam- fuck more" Gabriel begged and who was Sam to deny that beautiful face?, but instead of just speeding up the hunter bent down and holding Gabriel close he flipped them over 

"Ride me" He growled lowly and Gabriel wasted no time in rolling his hips back and forth, bouncing on Sam's cock as they chased their climax 

Sam was slowly losing it too- the hot tight feel of Gabriel around him, he couldn't not groan "Oh- Gabriel," He placed a hand on the back of his archangels neck pulling him down, staring into those honey eyes before catching his lips in a feverish kiss

Gabriel moaned against Sam's mouth, he had found the perfect rhythm and Sam's cock was repeatedly hitting his spot, Sam reached between them and took Gabriel's cock, jerking it he whispered- almost too innocently "Come for me" 

And fuck- Gabriel just let go, he came all over both of them, and Sam let go as well- painting Gabriel's insides with his cum, Gabe's pace began to slow, and when they both finally stopped coming he lifted himself off of Sam, not caring for the cum that was pouring out of him 

Sam pulled the angel to lie on his chest and after a few seconds and their breathing finally slowing, he smirked "Happy Valentines Day" Gabriel -against his better judgement-let out a huff of laughter "You remembered!" 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See a happy ending! 
> 
> ..please don't kill me..


	31. April Fools Day

Sam scratched his head lazily with a yawn, as he entered the kitchen "Morning"

Dean's eyes widened slightly and he laughed "Oh my god"

"What?- what's wrong?" He grimaced slightly hearing his own voice better "What's wrong is that you sound like you inhaled an entire tank of helium"

"What the heck?" He said and Dean just couldn't keep from laughing "Wait no..babe what day is it?" Dean asked Cas still chuckling, "I belive it is the first of April..'babe'"

Sam blinked- April Fools Day "Gabriel!" He yelled with his new high pitched voice and Dean spit his coffee

"I was summoned?"

Sam spun around to face the soon-to-be-dead archangel "Fix my voice"

"My my Sammy, you sound a little different" Sam's chest heaved "Fix my voice" He repeated and Gabriel shrugged "I don't know what you're talking about"

Cas sighed heavily "Brother please fix him" Gabe waved him off "You're no fun Cassie" He whined "But I don't think I will, not yet anyways"

He grinned "Dean-O it's been a pleasure but I've got things to do, more pranks to pull and all that" Then with a snap of his fingers he was gone

-

"How's Sam doing?" Cas asked as he stalked down the stairs, coming back back from his beer run, Dean looked at his brother across the map table "Well he's refused to speak until Gabe fixes his voice..so not great"

Cas can you fix me?

Sam signed hoping Cas knew what he was doing "I'm sorry Sam I cannot reverse Gabriel's grace"

That's okay Cas He signed Why does he have to be such a jerk sometimes?

"I don't know why my brother is the way he is, but he cares for you- even if he doesn't show it"

Dean blinked watching the two and not understanding a thing they were talking about especially not on Sam's part, he rolled his eyes "..Freaking weirdos"

-

"Hey kiddo enjoying your new vocals?" Gabriel asked cheerfully as he appeared in Sam's room

Fuck off Gabriel

Gabriel chuckled "Why so mad?- it's April fools day!" But Sam wouldn't budge, "Fine, fine..I'll reverse my little spell..." Sam stood up expectantly

Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck nervously "If you go on a date with me?" Sam blinked dumbly, for once the archangel actually seemed shy, he wasn't even smirking- but Sam still had to ask "Is this another trick?" He asked recoiling slightly when he heard his voice was no longer high pitched but back to normal

Gabriel tsked "Nope, is 12:02, April fools day is officially over..so what do you say?"

"..Then yeah Gabe..I'd like to go on a date with you" Sam smiled "I'll even let you kiss me" He wrapped an arm around Gabriel "..Please kiss me"

So Gabe did, and it was everything he'd ever dream't it would be like but better because it was real, Sam hoisted him up and Gabriel wrapped his legs legs loosely around Sam's waist, being pinned against a wall

They both kissed like animals until Sam abruptly pulled away, confusing Gabriel for a moment, Sam dropped to his knees and pulled down Gabriel's pants

But not his boxers "But if you ever mess with me again, we won't ever make it to sixth base"

"Sixth base?"

Sam smirked and stood whispering so many filthy things in Gabriel's ear while he had his hand in his boxers palming his cock, he made the archangel whimper and nod furiously, promising never to mess with Sam again


	32. Experimenting pt 4: 'Experienced'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last instalment of this series that took wayyyyy too long
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -

He had stayed the night at Gabriel's place like he sometimes did- only this time it was in his bed, in the morning they went out for breakfast before saying their goodbyes and promising to meet up later 

The second Sam left Gabriel he called his brother- the one person other than Gabriel that he trusted enough to talk to about his feelings 

After his shocking (lol) revelation that he was in love with Gabriel he knew he had some thinking to do, he didn't want to hide his feelings and still have sex with Gabe leaving the feelings to fester and develop until he was cornered by them 

But he also didn't want Gabriel to stumble upon someone who he'd end up falling in love with, leaving Sam to hate himself for never saying anything

When he got back to his apartment Dean was waiting for him in the living room, Sam rolled his eyes out of habit 'Really Dean take your feet off my fucking coffee table' 

Dean moved his feet "Jeez what's your problem?" 

Sam winced- he didn't know he had spoke aloud "Sorry- sorry, I'm just really stressed, trust me I have bigger problems than you putting your feet on my table" He hung his snowy coat and scarf on the coat rack- fucking California weather 

"Yeah I could tell by your call- what's up?" 

He sat down- he felt awkward not knowing how to start "Okay..so I've recently figured out some things about myself that I haven't told you"

"Things like what?" 

"I'm a vegetarian" Sam said as a kind of stall tactic and Dean scoffed "That's not news- next" 

Sam huffed "I like cock" He said being as blunt as possible and Dean frowned like he hadn't heard right "Huh?" 

"I'm gay!- Dean!" Sam exclaimed sounding frustrated and Dean blinked trying to respond "Okay..I'm bisexual" 

Now it was Sam's turn to act like he hadn't heard right "Wait really?" 

Dean nodded "Yeah- I'm surprised you didn't know" 

"How could I?- all you talk about are girls" 

"Remember my friend Leo?" Sam nodded hurriedly "Yeah?" 

"I was screwing him" Dean grinned smugly "Oh and Cas?-" 

"No" 

"Yes" 

"You slept with Gabriel's brother!" 

Dean went a little still "Actually..we're dating- but that's not of importance right now-" 

"How is that- why didn't you tell me?!" Sam said "That's awesome dude!" Dean smiled proudly "Yeah it is" He cleared his throat "Anyway is that all you wanted to tell me?" 

Sam shook his head remembering why he had called Dean in the first place "No actually, I've been..uh kind of-..messing around with a Novak brother too" He said shyly "..uh Gabriel" 

"You and Gabe are dating?"

"No!- no, he just helped me figure out that I was gay...by..sleeping with me" 

Dean rolled his eyes "Of course he did- what stds did that midget give you?" 

"None!- thats- that's not the point!" He sighed gathering the words "The point is..I think I'm in love with him and I have no idea what to do" 

"...You _have_ been in love before right?- not that I'm happy it's with Gabriel" 

Sam's head shook "No..with girls I never felt that way so Gabriel is the first..." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"I wanna ask him out but I'm afraid he'll laugh in my face" Sam awkwardly, Dean shrugged "That's better than not tellin' him and wondering- 'what if?'"

"So you think I should ask him out?"

"Go for it" Dean grabbed his beer and the tv remote "Now shut up, and lemme watch Dr Sexy" 

-

So yeah, the following weekend he did- 'go for it', no matter how many times he tried to talk himself out of it he still went to Gabriel's apartment and knocked on the door 

"Hey what's up Samalam?- I don't remember us having a sexy date today" Gabriel said with his usual cheerfulness, _f__uck this was going to be hard_

Sam shook his head "Yeah, I just thought.." 

Gabriel frowned sticking out his lower lip, god he really had no idea what that did to Sam "..Thought what?"

Okay now you can't really blame Sam for what he did next but he was panicking! 

"Kiddo-mmph!" Gabriel was bombarded with a hard kiss to his lips from Sam, he grinned and pulled Sam into his apartment by his coat, shutting the door with his foot 

He jumped up into Sam's arms and wrapped his legs around the bigger man's waist, Sam pinned him against the nearest wall and kissed his neck sucking hickies to the skin _hard_

Gabriel didn't know why Sam was being so rough, usually Sam wasn't a big fan of hickies but, he was not complaining 

Sam grinded his hard on against Gabriel's growing one and Gabe gave a throaty moan "Fuck, Sammy" He panted lightly "B-Bedroom" 

Sam nodded and lead them to the bedroom, though they really couldn't keep still for even a second, they literally managed to bump into almost every wall on the way 

Gabriel laughed as he was thrown gently onto the bed "I think I like this Sam, he's very sexy" He teased and Sam smiled at him a little "Shut up" 

They clawed at each other's clothes rushing to take them off, not caring where they threw them

Sam knew he was being stupid but, he really wanted this and by the looks of it Gabe did too, "Mm" Gabriel hummed happily into Sam's neck as he straddled his naked waist 

He nipped at Sam's ear lobe "You want me to fuck you Sammy?" He whispered into Sam's ear, "Want me to pound your pretty ass?"

_Fuck Sam did want that _

"Yes," He moaned fighting the urge to wrap a hand around himself and stroke, "Please"

Gabriel smiled "Since you asked so nicely" He got the lube and rubbed some over Sam's hole, as well as his cock 

He pressed the head of his length inside, slightly testing the waters, Sam groaned and rolled his hips down but Gabriel was already gone "Eager are we?" He chuckled as Sam blushed at himself surprised by his own actions, he usually wasn't so needy 

"Sorry" He found himself saying, Gabriel gripped his waist "God you're perfect" He slowly entered past Sam's tight rim and watched as his dick disappeared into Sam 

Sam groaned as he was split open with barley any prep, "Oh-mm" He bit down on his lip and Gabriel looked at him through lidded eyes as he started to bottom out "You okay?" He asked 

Sam gave a short nod "Yeah it's just..a lot" He said and Gabriel sighed he gave Sam a few seconds before he continued, he pressed his fingers on Sam's ass his thumb's spread Sam's cheeks more helping him bottom out completely 

Sam yelped out a moan when he felt the head of Gabriel's cock find his prostate, he panted a little "I thought you were gonna 'pound my ass'?" He said -not so wisley- challenging Gabriel

His partner smirked, and pulled out "You are so gonna get it now" He slammed back in and Sam's face contorted with pleasure especially when Gabriel sped up rapidly

He swung one of Sam's legs over his shoulder for better access and Sam could've swore he saw white, Gabriel's cock was pounding his prostate so fucking hard he was pretty sure that Gabriel's neighbours could hear him screaming with pleasure 

He found the strength to take his cook in his hand and he started to jerk himself in time with Gabriel's merciless thrusts, "Gabe I'm- fuck!" Too late he was already coating his hand and chest with his release 

Gabriel looked down and Sam heard him moan at the sight, he could tell Gabe was close to coming but then Gabriel suddenly pulled out of him and shifted himself so he sat gently on top of Sam's chest with his cock in Sam's face 

Sam's eyes widened and for some reason he was excited, Gabriel put his cock to Sam's lips and Sam parted them invitingly letting Gabe fuck his mouth to achieve his orgasam 

It didn't take very long until Gabe was coming down his throat, he pulled his cock from Sam's mouth and rubbed the residing cum on Sam's lips

Gabriel panted breathlessly as he rolled over off of Sam's chest "You okay? I kinda lost control there" 

"I'm okay- fuck I'm really okay" Sam grinned "You've got to let me do that to you sometime"

Gabe chuckled "Promise" He huffed, letting himself bask in the awesome orgasam he just had for a few minutes before rolling out of bed

He pulled open his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers completely ignoring the fact that Sam was probably staring at his complete nakedness

"You want some shorts?" He asked pulling up his black boxers, Sam nodded "Sure" He said and Gabriel went through the drawer where Sam kept his over night stuff for when they had more frequent impromptu sleepovers 

He tossed Sam a pair of boxer shorts and Sam pulled them up over his ass and used his shirt to clean the cum from his stomach 

Gabe looked through his not so secret drawer filled of candy and grabbed a pack "Why are you looking at me like that?" Gabriel asked innocently with a small smile as he began to shove skittles into his mouth, Sam smiled at him- wide and honest "You know how much I love you right?" 

Gabriel scoffed a laugh- he recoiled a bit from the candies sourness "Are you okay?" He asked as he sat back down on the bed trying to catch skittles into his mouth but Sam didn't falter- he didn't even roll his eyes "I'm serious Gabe..I'm in love with you.." 

Gabriel caught a skittle in his mouth and turned to Sam chewing it almost thoughtfully, he reached out- brushing the messy hair out of Sam's face "I know Sammy," He placed a quick and sugary kiss to Sam's lips "I'm in love with you too" 

And that was that, no fireworks or grand gestures- oh and Sam didn't spontaneously fucking combust 

He didn't even feel nervous or back out like he thought he would, he's had these feelings- they've both had these feelings, for how long?- maybe since the day they met

And maybe Sam's sexual awakening finally brought them to light- but it really didn't matter how, all that did matter was that they had awesome mind blowing sex..and were in love of course..totally 

Gabriel sighed with a smile he leaned back on his palms "So pizza?- if you're staying..?" Sam sat up almost instantly kissing Gabriel softly "I'm staying" Gabe blushed "..Good"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cmt if you liked this one!


	33. A Pleasant Awakening 2

_"Sorry kid I think you've probably got the wrong number " _

_" Oh, _ _I'm_ _ sure this is my dads number he said I should call him if he wasn't back today"_

_"_ _What's_ _ your name kid?"_

_"Samuel-Sam Winchester" _

-

Gabriel and Sam talked for a while about their son and from what Gabriel told him, 'Sammy' was a total nerd apparently he was like a mini version of Sam though he did inherit Gabriel's sweet tooth and love of pranks

Sam was incredibly nevervous about meeting the kid "What if he doesn't like me?" Sam sighed "Sam he's been wanting to meet you since the day he found out about you" Gabriel reassured him; it was true Sammy did always want to know who his other dad was and Gabriel would only tell him so much about his father 

After a good 10 minutes of calming Sam down, they both headed out of the room to check up on Dean and Cas, they probably wanted to know what was going on

-

Dean coughed _"__I'm__ sorry your __name__ is what?!"_

_"Sam Winchester" _the boy repeated, Dean paused for a second before quickly hanging up and throwing Gabriel's phone across the table

"What-what's wrong?" Cas asked curiously and Dean sighed "I think I know what Gabriel's been hiding from us" Cas gave a look but Dean stayed dead silent, looking stunned as hell

A few minutes later, Sam and Gabriel entered the kitchen they were laughing about something but Dean was to annoyed to care

"Hey dudes" Gabriel greeted looking away from Sam "Oh hey! my phone, I didn't get any calls did I?" He asked grabbing the phone from the table

Dean looked up at Gabriel, he was angry but definitely trying not to show it "Is there anything you guys to want to tell us?"

Sam and Gabriel shared a look "Uh-no?" they said, Dean raised his eyebrows "Really?, well you actually did get a call, from a kid..." Dean sucked in air through his teeth "He said his name was, _Sa__m Winchester_"

Gabriel froze "Raspberries"

"So is there still _nothing _that you would like to tell us?"

-

"You guys have a son?!" Dean yelled angrily; they had explained the whole thing to both Dean and Cas, fortunately Cas stayed calm but- _Dean on the other hand not so much _

"Yes Dean" Gabriel rolled his eyes "Did you know about this?!" He asked Sam "I just found out" Dean turned his attention back to Gabriel "Okay why are we all just finding out about this now?"

"Because Dean it's not that easy to tell your boyfriend that you're pregnant, you know _especially being a __dude_" Gabriel deadpaned annoyed

"Is the child nephilm?" Cas said finally joining the conversation, Gabriel sighed shaking his head "No, I think it has something to do to with the fact that I was very low in grace when I got 'knocked up'"

"Well then that's good, no angels will be coming after the child" Before anyone could say another word, Gabriel's phone rang again "It's Sammy" He sighed and answered the phone with Sam mouthing 'put it on speaker'

"Hey kiddo"

_"Hey dad when are you getting back?"_ Sam's heart melted at the sound of his son's voice

Gabriel looked up at Sam "Uh actually kiddo you're gonna come stay over here for a while there's some people I want you to meet, is that okay?"

".._oh _okay"

-

"Sam stop freaking out" Dean said for what felt like the hundredth time, the moment Cas and Gabriel left to get Sammy, Sam started panicking and pacing around the bunker like a mad man "Dean I'm meeting my kid for the _first _time how could I not freak out!"

Dean sighed "Okay yeah fine, just get it together before the kid gets here" Sam nodded and sat down taking deep breaths to calm himself down

"You know you're lucky right?" Dean muttered as he took another sip of his whiskey "What?"

"Most people like us never get to have 'the apple pie life' man, but you've got Gabriel and a kid too, you don't want to raise him into this life he'll just end up like us and trust me you don't want that-at least I wouldn't" Dean was right never in a million years would they ever want a bring a kid into this life _a hunters life, _always on the road, crappy 3 star motels, _crappier _food, but just because John raised them that way it didn't have to be the same with Sam's kid

Sam hummed "I guess I never thought about it like that..I don't know what's gonna happen when he gets here Dean, but what I do know is that he's _not _going to become us I'm gonna make sure that he has the normal life he deserves..the one we should have gotten"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know yet but I'll make it happen"

-

Sam waited -not so- patiently in his room for the soft knock to let him know that his son was here

When he heard it he slowly stood  
up making his way to the door, when he opened it a small boy stood in front of Gabriel with an adorable smile on his face, without a word he ran into the room and jumped up on Sam's bed

Both his dad's laughed, "I'll be with Dean and Cas- you two have fun" Gabriel muttered to Sam and walked away leaving the two alone

"Hey-hi uh hi..I'm Sam" He greeted nervously, Gabriel was right Sammy did look a look a lot like him, he had longish curly light brown hair with bangs that hovered over his eyebrows, his eyes were hazel green with flakes of gold in them just like Gabriel, Sam felt as if he was going to cry but held back

"Hello" Sammy fiddled with his glasses, "You're tall"

Sam huffed a chuckle "Yeah, I get that alot" Sam sat down on the bed with Sammy "Do you..do you know who I am?"

Sammy nodded shyly and pulled something out of his pocket, showing it to Sam, it was a picture of him and Gabriel- like the ones you take in a photobooth, they were happy and smiling, Sammy looked up at him "You're my dad"

Sammy smiled "It's my favourite picture of you and papa...you look so happy"

"Yeah we were" Sam smiled "..I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were born- if I'd known-"

"I know dad...it's okay, you're here now"

"..You want me to be your dad?"

"If you want to.."

Sam hugged him "I want to kid" they spent about a half an hour talking, Sam learned that Sammy liked comics and the kid wanted to hear about all of his hunting stories, so Sam only gave him the PG ones

Soon enough Sammy got to meet Dean and Cas- and a few days later Jack as well when he came back from his friend Clark's place

Gabe and Sammy moved into the bunker, Sam and Gabriel were slowly rekindling their relationship and getting comfortable with the whole 'family' thing

Mary was delighted to have a grandson and Jody and the girls though surprised loved the new addition to their little family 

Sam stayed true to his word and him and Gabriel sent Sammy to school in the town, Sam and Dean slowed down on the hunting to at least give the impression of a normal life

They didn't move out from the bunker, mainly because Sammy liked it too much, Sam and Gabriel ended up successfully mending their relationship and all was well with the Winchesters  
  
  



	34. Wishing you were here (Happy Birthday Sam!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sam's 37th birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is my official Sam Winchester birthday chapter so sit back and enjoy!

Dean slung his arm over Sam's shoulder "Happy birthday Sammy" He grinned; what had mean't to be having drinks with a few close friends turned into a full fledged surprise party when Sam came home from a beer run 

The party had just started and though Sam was incredibly happy and thankful he couldn't help but feel like something was missing 

Sam smiled back "Yeah thanks Dean" Dean sighed dramatically "I can't believe you're what 37 now?- it feels like just yesterday I tricked you into jumping off of that shed" 

Sam winced, face red with embarrassment "Oh, please don't tell anyone that story" 

"I have too!- it was hilarious- especially when you broke your arm!" 

Sam nodded swallowing down the rest of the whiskey in his glass before he stood from the map table "Yeah you have fun with that-" 

"Where are you going?" 

"I just need to think, I'll be back soon" 

He found himself heading up to the roof, he quietly shut the door and walked over to the edge leaning over the railing 

He stared down at the flower garden below him, he gave a heavy sigh just as heard a sound behind him like- wings?- he turned around fast but it wasn't who he thought it was "Cas?- what are you doing here?"

Cas shrugged taking a step closer to Sam "Just checking if you're okay- everyone's looking for you" 

"I'm okay Cas just needed some air" 

Cas frowned "Do you not like the party?- I told Dean-" 

"No- Cas I love it really..I just" He hung his head sadly "I thought that Gabriel would be here" He sighed; he had really wanted the angel to spontaneously show up, but then again Gabriel wasn't somebody that he could count on

He didn't even know why he wanted Gabe to be here..so he could kiss him and tell him that he loved him?- that he actually felt the same way?

"My brother why?" 

Sam shrugged "I don't know.." He breathed "..I just need to be alone for a little bit" He told Cas and the angel nodded in understanding leaving Sam to his thoughts

..So he thought about Gabriel until his face started to become wet with tears "Nice job, Winchester" He muttered under his breath as he wiped them away

A few seconds later he heard another gust of wings "Cas- really I'm fine"

"Hate to break it to you kiddo but.. I'm not Cassie" 

Sam had never turned around faster, "Gabriel?" The archangel flashed him a smile "Hey kiddo- I haven't missed it have I?" 

Sam shook his head "No- I just..I didn't think that you were gonna show" 

Gabriel shrugged nonchulantly with a cool breath "Yeah well I wasn't gonna miss my favourite human's 37th birthday"

Sam raised a brow "I'm your 'favourite human' ?"

"Well it's definitely not Dean- I don't think he likes me too much" Gabriel beamed, a great big smile as he walked closer to Sam "..You know not to sound stalkery or anything but I may of heard your little thought about me kissing you" 

Sam didn't even have time to react before Gabriel was on his toes reaching up to plant a kiss on his human's lips, Sam held onto him tight not going to give him the chance to let go even though he could just vanish into thin air 

Gabriel smiled against Sam's lips taking a moment before he finally broke away "Wish granted" 

Sam's heart fell "Please don't tell me you're leaving again" The archangel sighed heavily averting his eyes from Sam's "Look Sam-" 

Sam wasn't going to give up easy "Please.. Gabriel-..just please don't leave me, not again" He tried "My life is a whirlwind of crap- most of my friends are dead and before you left you were the only person that I looked forward to seeing everyday" 

"Really?- me?"

"Yes- you"

Gabriel paused "Y'know..I also heard that part about you loving me kid" He took Sam's hand intertwining their fingers, he planted a kiss on Sam's cheek "I feel the same way moose" 

Sam smiled, "Well- then what are we waiting for?- there's a party we ought to attend!" Gabriel exclaimed and hooked his arm through Sam's as they began to make their way to the door 

"And please tell me who that boy mingling with my nephew is?- he seems like bad news" 

Sam actually laughed at that, giving a real smile "-Well then you two definitely have that in common" 

\- 

"Sam fuck- I think you drank a little too much" Gabriel moaned against Sam's lips as they made out against the wall 

Sam- extremely happy that Gabriel had decided to stay- got drunk more than he had in a long time, and when Gabriel finally tried to put him to bed he was hoisted up and slammed against the wall 

"Too much huh?" Sam smirked and let Gabriel down, he slid down the archangels body and unbuckled his pants pulling them down, he mouthed along Gabriel's tight boxers 

Gabriel threw his head back at the arousing sensation, "Is this too much?" Sam whispered, letting his fingers tease the waistband of the boxers 

Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut "God you're gonna kill me kid"

Sam smiled and pulled down Gabriel's boxers letting his cock spring out, he took Gabriel in his mouth and bobbed his head with experience 

Gabe made the mistake of opening his eyes to watch Sam bob his head, his eyes had never left Gabe's face, boring into him with every ounce of intensity he'd never expected from Sam- 

What he really wasn't expecting though was the unadulterated lust and affection in his expression bonus points to those perfect lips wrapped around his cock, slick with spit sliding up and down so perfectly- fuck that was a image straight outta Gabriel's dirtiest dreams

When Gabe felt his cock head hit the back of Sam's velvet throat, he nearly lost it right then and there- Sam swallowed easily his throat muscles working wonders around Gabe's dick

Sam stood and kissed Gabriel fast, leaning in close to whisper in his ear "Fuck me" Gabriel smirked "Shall we move this to the bed then?" 

Sam shook his head "No," Gabriel frowned "No?" Sam took his hand and led him to his desk table, he cleared it of books with his arm not caring because he was too drunk 

Gabriel blinked "You want me to fuck you over a table?" Sam nodded "My birthday and I want you to bend me over and fuck me so hard I'll feel it for weeks" He quirked a mischievous brow "Or is that a problem?" 

Gabriel gulped, he guessed sweet and innocent Sam was gone..and he didn't mind one bit "No..no problem" 

With a snap of his fingers they were in the perfect position, both naked and Sam was bent over just like he wanted prepped and ready for Gabe's cock

Gabriel rubbed his dick against Sam's hole and leaned over to kiss Sam's neck, taking his cock to push past Sam's loose rim, watching Sam groan and roll his eyes back- god it was filthy 

"Oh, fuck Gabe" 

Gabriel tightened his grip around Sam's waist to bottom out in his ass- he was mostly getting off from the sounds Sam was making alone, he hissed slightly at how tight Sam was around him

Sam groaned loud had never felt this full- this taken before, probably because he hadn't been with a guy since he was soulless, but the trust he had for Gabriel was unlimited 

"Kiddo, you feel so fucking good" Gabe was praising him, even as he pulled on Sam's hair, Gabriel pulled out and slammed right back into him harshly- Sam's hands scrabbled for stability on the table as Gabe rocked into him, the hand in his hair was tight, closing in on painful, but Sam didn't care hell he loved it

Gabriel's other hand was pushing down onto Sam's lower back, forcing him to take Gabriel's massive cock just the way that he'd wanted

With each strong thrust, Sam could feel the air punch out of his chest. He was trying to rock back, keep a rhythm with his lover, but he was being held in place, Gabriel was probably using his grace and the tight grip on him was forcing Sam to stay still as Gabriel used him mercilessly just like he had asked for- and it felt fucking amazing

Well at least until Gabriel pulled out, Sam heard a faint snap from behind him and suddenly he was on a bed?- and Gabriel was kissing him he expected it to be hard but it was the exact opposite more soft..and loving 

Sam smiled slightly and kissed back just before Gabriel pulled away "Happy birthday kiddo" He whispered and pushed past Sam's rim once again switching from fast and brutal to sweet and slow

Sam moaned into Gabriel's shoulder wrapping his legs around Gabriel's back, he was definitely close, he tightened around Gabriel and his lover groaned in response, "Close?" 

Sam nodded as gently as he could "Yeah" Gabriel grasped Sam's cock and began to stroke it fast "Come for me baby" 

Sam grabbed Gabriel's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, his hips spasamed as he came cumming all over himself and Gabe's hand- "Oh Gabriel" He whimpered "Come inside me" He moaned and in a matter of seconds he was being filled up with Gabriel's warm cum

He gave soft grunts as Gabriel just thrust in and out of him until he was oversensitive but he didn't pull out- they clung together just breathing 

"I never said it.." Gabriel panted softly and Sam shook his head "You don't have to"

"Yes I do" 

"Not if you're not ready" 

"I thank you for your concern but," Gabriel smiled "I love you Sam Winchester" 

Sam kissed Gabe lazily "You don't know how many times I've wanted to be with you like this" He whispered and Gabriel blushed obviously flustered but he tried to cover it up "I'm flattered Sammy" 

He rolled off of Sam and Sam stared up at the ceiling "No Gabe..I'm serious- for years I've been hopelessly pining over you, can't believe I finally have you" He faced Gabriel stroking his hair "Do I?" Gabe nodded "Yeah kid, you do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 37th Birthday to the most awesome- nice and hilarious person in the fandom world! 
> 
> I really can't believe he's thirty fucking seven!- like damn it's been that long?! 
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this extra special chapter with a touch of Sabriel
> 
> Ciao!🌈

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this, I have a wattpad acc if you want to check that out I have more Sabriel/Destiel fics there but anyways agian hope you guys enjoyed and if you have any requests or shit like that just comment!
> 
> Ps. I don't do wincest, Samstiel or Dabriel


End file.
